Our Children
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: Halo, namaku adalah Ayame Yamamoto, dan usiaku adalah 4 tahun! Hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan di mansion Vongola bersama kedua orang tuaku dan semua paman dan saudaraku! /Side Story, One Day With Ayame Yamamoto/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Our Children

Rated : T+

Genre : Family/Humor

Pairing : D1869

Warning : OOC, garing, Misstypo, shou-ai, Mpreg.

Disclaimed :

Our Children (c) Me

KHR (c) Amano Akira

Ryo Cavallone-Hibari (c) Me

-Chapter 1, Arrived-

"Kyouya, bisa tolong aku sebentar? Aku akan mengambil barang-barang dulu," lelaki berambut blonde itu tampak sedikit sibuk dengan beberapa barang yang harus ia keluarkan dari bagasi pesawat itu.

"Kenapa tidak meminta anak buahmu saja?" Lelaki berambut raven itu tampak menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, tampangnya sangat suntuk hingga ia hanya memancarkan deathglare kearah lelaki Italia itu.

"Kaa...kaa..."

"Ayolah Kyouya," lelaki berambut kuning itu tampak tersenyum lebar—ditangannya makhluk kecil itu sedang ia gendong dengan hati-hati, "Ryo juga ingin dengan kaa-sannya..."

Mendengar kata 'kaa-san' membuat kesabaran lelaki Jepang itu habis. Dengan segera, ia menyambar sang makhluk kecil berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat itu dari gendongan sang Don Cavallone.

"K—Kyouya, jangan kasar dengannya...!"

"Aku akan menunggu diluar," Hibari menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar meninggalkan Dino sendirian.

"Tu—tunggu Kyouya!"

Ryo Hibari—Ryo Cavallone adalah anak lelaki dari Don Cavallone, Dino Cavallone dan juga Cloud Guardian Vongola, Hibari Kyouya. Bisa dikatakan juga bahwa Rokudo Mukuro adalah ayah angkat darinya. Karena dengan ilusinyalah Ryo bisa lahir. Ya, dengan ilusi yang ia gunakan juga kepada Chrome Dokuro, seorang Hibari Kyouya bisa ehm—

"Lanjutkan, kamikorosu..." B—baiklah, kita skip saja bagian penjelasan itu. Yang pasti, Ryo lahir ketika mereka berdua berada di Italia. Dan sekarang, diusianya yang baru 6 bulan, setelah 1 tahun Hibari tinggal di Italia bersama dengan 'suami'nya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang.

"Kaa..kaa..." Ryo tampak menepuk-nepuk bahu Hibari sambil tertawa senang. Kata pertama yang dapat diucapkan oleh Yuu adalah 'Kaa' yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'Kaa-san' atau panggilan yang ia tujukan untuk 'ibu'nya. Entah siapa yang mengajarkannya, tetapi Hibari sendiri tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu.

"Ryo, jangan memanggilku kaa..." Hibari meletakkan telunjuknya dihidung Ryo mencoba untuk memberitahu Ryo apa yang diinginkannya.

...

Ryo hanya diam dan menatap Hibari, lalu matanya tertuju pada telunjuk Hibari, dan ia segera memegangnya dan tertawa seperti biasa.

"Kaa..kaa!" Menepuk-nepuk tangan kecilnya, Ryo yang memang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hibari tampak senang karena mengira Hibari mengajaknya bermain. Yang bersangkutan malah hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menundukkan kepalanya melihat Yuu yang tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Entah kenapa kau semakin mirip dengan Haneuma itu..." Merasa apa yang dikatakannya pada anaknya itu percuma, Hibari menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari pesawat.

-Kaa-san (?)-

"Ah, disini Hibari-san!" Sawada Tsunayoshi, sang Don Vongola tampak melambaikan tangannya kearah Hibari. Disampingnya Sang Rain Guardian Yamamoto Takeshi dan keka—

"Katakan itu, aku akan meledakkanmu berkeping-keping," karena diancam oleh yang bersangkutan, maka narator akan langsung menyebutkan namanya—Gokudera Hayato Sang Storm Guardian.

"Kau terlambat 1 menit Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari mendeathglare Tsuna dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat semua yang ada disekitar mereka menyingkir. Tetapi, Ryo yang masih ada digendongan Hibari tampak sudah terbiasa dengan 'tatapan sehari-hari' kaa-sannya itu.

"H—hiee, hanya 1 menit kok..."

"Kaa, kaa...?" Ryo menarik-narik lengan baju Hibari sambil melihat Tsuna. Seakan-akan menanyakan siapa yang ada didepannya itu.

"Dia 'herbivore'..." Mendengar itu, Tsuna dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop menerima kenyataan kalau Hibari sudah menerapkan kata-kata 'Herbivore' bahkan sejak anaknya belum genap 1 tahun.

"Kufufufu~" ah, ternyata saya salah melihat. Bukan hanya pasangan sweet couple Rain dan Storm Guardian yang ada disana, tetapi nanas mesum— "kau mengatakan sesuatu narator bodoh?" Yah, walaupun sudah tertusuk trident saya harus melanjutkan narasi ini demi mencari sesuap nasi. Muncul sang Mist Guardian Vongola yang merupakan (katanya) kekasih Don Vongola itu.

"Ryo-kun, sudah lama tidak melihatmu..." Akan mencium Ryo yang digendong Hibari, Mukuro langsung berjalan cepat kearah Hibari. Tetapi, dengan sigap agar tidak sampai tercium oleh orang termesum di Vongola—ah, lagi-lagi Trident ini—Hibari langsung bergerak sedikit kesamping dan membuat sang Illusionis malah tidak sengaja mencium salah satu penumpang disana.

"Ah," Mukuro menatap kearah penumpang perempuan yang—tidak sengaja ia cium itu, "maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja..." Dengan senyuman bagaikan malaikat tetapi sebenarnya iblis itu—menghindari tusukan trident—sukses membuat sang 'korban' langsung memerah wajahnya ditambah dengan adegan memegang tangan bisa membuat orang meleleh karena itu.

"T—tidak apa-apa..."

"Maaf karena wajah anda yang cantik menjadi sedikit ternoda oleh ciuman dariku nona..." Dengan rayuan gombal—playboy cap kakap—dan juga adegan kissu ditangan sudah cukup untuk membuat sang 'korban' pingsan dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya dan mengigau nanas, nanas, nanas...

"Kyouya jahat," Mukuro yang terbebas setelah hampir dituntut pelecehan seksual didepan umum sekarang menghampiri Hibari yang acuh tak acuh dengan nasibnya, "akukan hanya ingin melihat 'anak angkat'ku, iyakan Ryo-kun~?" Yuu yang seolah mengerti siapa yang ada didepannya tampak mencoba untuk menggapai tangan Mukuro.

"Aku tidak mau Ryo tertular oleh virusmu..."

"Virus," Mukuro mencoba untuk berfikir, "memang aku punya virus apa?"

"Virus mesummu..." Hibari berbalik dan menjauhkan Yuu dari Mukuro.

"A—ah jadi dia adalah Ryo-kun?" Tsuna mencoba untuk meredakan suasana, menghampiri Hibari dan mencoba untuk melihat Ryo, "aku sering mendengarnya dari Dino-san, tetapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya..."

"Tsuna, ternyata kau benar-benar menjemputku?" Don Cavallone, Dino tampak berjalan bersama dengan Romario dengan beberapa barang ditangannya.

"Tentu saja Dino-san, aku tidak mungkin tidak menyambut kedatangan kalian bukan?"

"A-aaaa...!" Ryo mencoba menggapai sesuatu, sebuah boneka nanas yang dipegang oleh Dino.

"Kau ingin ini Ryo?" Dino memberikan boneka itu pada Ryo dan membiarkannya memainkannya. Ryo yang memegang boneka itu tampak menyukainya dan menepuk-nepuknya, menunjukkannya pada Hibari.

"Kaa, kaa!" Menunjuk kearah bantal nanas itu dan Mukuro berkali-kali dan dengan tawa innocent—yang diturunkannya dari sang ayah, "...ppo...ppo...!"

...

Hening sejenak, beberapa saat kemudian tawa keras menggelegar dari mereka. Tentu saja selain yang dimaksud dan juga Hibari—yang sebenarnya menahan tawanya. Menyadari kalau Ryo senang dengan Mukuro hanya karena ia mirip dengan bantal kesukaannya.

"Itu baru anakku," Hibari tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryo dengan pelan sementara Ryo sendiri hanya tersenyum bingung melihat semua yang tertawa.

-Nappo (?)-

"Ah, aku harus mengurusi beberapa hal," Tsuna melihat jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya, "maaf Dino-san, Hibari-san, Mukuro akan menunjukkan kamar Ryo yang sudah dihiasnya..."

"Tenang saja Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro melambaikan tangannya kearah sang kekasih dan menunggu kepergiannya, "Nah Ryo-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untukmu dimarkas Vongola~" Mukuro langsung menggendong yang ada digendongan Hibari semula. Dan karena itulah Hibari memberikan 'hadiah' berupa pukulan tonfa yang telak di dagunya. Dan langsung merebut kembali anaknya.

Dino sendiri sangat khawatir dengan keselamatan anaknya yang menjadi rebutan dua karnivor yang ada didepannya sekarang dan dengan segera menggendong Ryo ketika Hibari dan Mukuro mulai mengeluarkan senjatanya masing-masing—tonfa dan Trident.

"Kita tinggalkan saja kaa-san dan Mukuro berdua oke Ryo?"

"Um?" Ryo yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepala kecilnya sedikit dan menatap Dino.

-Nappo-Skylark-

"Nah, sepertinya ini kamarmu Ryo..." Dino dan Ryo yang sudah tiba disebuah ruangan yang ada didekat ruangan Hibari.

"Bi...bi..." Menunjuk kearah atas, ke seekor burung kecil berbulu kuning yang terbang dan hinggap diatas kepala Ryo. Hibird menggoyang-goyangkan bulunya—membuat sensasi geli dikepala Ryo yang membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"Hibird sepertinya menyukaimu Ryo," Dino terkekeh pelan dan gemas melihat kelakuan anak satu-satunya itu, "bahkan sepertinya lebih menyukaimu daripada Kyouya..."

TRING!

Dino bisa merasakan dinginnya lepengan besi dilehernya—tonfa. Hibari, bersama dengan Mukuro sudah berada dibelakangnya setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Dino?"

"Ha—hati-hati mengenai Ryo, Kyouya sayang..." Dino bukannya menghawatirkan keselamatan dirinya tetapi lebih kepada anaknya—yang membuatnya menjadi seorang son complex sekaligus pedophil tampak sedikit bergetar dan berbalik perlahan. Sementara Ryo sendiri tampak sedang bermain bersama burung kecil milik ibunya itu.

"Aku masih harus membereskan ruanganku, sebaiknya segera selesaikan i—"

...

Terdiam, hanya bisa membatu dengan bayangan hitam menutupi mata hitamnya itu. Hanya ada satu hal yang ia lihat ketika membuka kamar anaknya itu—

Nanas

Nanas

Dan...

Nanas.

Satu hal yang menjadi benda nomer satu dari daftar sesuatu yang ingin ia hancurkan. Bagaimana dengan bantal nanas yang menjadi kesukaan Ryo? Tentu saja kalau Dino tidak memohon—dan juga menjanjikan pertarungan setiap hari selama 2 bulan penuh, Hibari tidak akan mau menampung benda itu dirumahnya—dirumah mereka bertiga.

Begitu juga dengan Dino yang langsung ber sweatdrop ria melihat semua kamar—wallpaper, lampu, hiasan dinding, ranjang bayi, corak tirai, kursi bayi, dan semuanya bergambar nanas.

"Ppo!...ppo...!" Ryo melompat kecil digendongan sang ayah, ia tampak sangat senang karena berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya, Ryo sangat menyukai nanas. Apakah itu karena ada campur tangan sang 'nappo-freak' dalam kelahiran Ryo, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu.

"Kufufu~ kau menyukainya Yuu-kun?"

BLAM!

Menutup dengan sangat keras, Hibari menatap kearah Mukuro yang tampak sedang bemain dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kembalikan seperti semula, sekarang!" Dengan sangat ganas, Hibari memukul Mukuro dengan tonfa kesayangannya hingga terpental kedalam kamar—yang seharusnya saat ini sudah ditempati oleh Ryo.

"Nanas sialan itu..." Dengan segera ia juga mengunci pintu kamar itu dari luar.

"K—Kyouya!"

"Ada apa—"

"Ryo dia—"

-Hibird (?)-

...

Hening sesaat, Mukuro mematung dengan kejadian tiba-tiba yang terjadi tadi. Hibari Kyouya menendangnya,

"Kyouya jahat sekali..."

Srek, srek!

Suara sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dibalik jaket hitam yang dikenakannya itu, Mukuro membuka resletingnya dan menampakkan kaos loreng-loreng yang biasa ia kenakan dan 'seekor' makhluk kecil yang memunculkan kepalanya disana.

"Puaaah!"

"Iyakan Ryo, kufufu~"

—

"Bisa-bisanya kau tertipu oleh ilusi murahan dari nanas itu!" Hibari tampak sangat kesal karena Dino bisa melepaskan gendongannya, membuat Ryo dibawa oleh sang 'ayah angkat'nya. Dan sekarang Dino sendiri mencoba untuk membuka pintu yang ternyata dihalangi oleh Mukuro dari dalam.

"Minggir..."

"Kyouya?" Dino menatap Hibari yang sudah membawa tonfa—yang lagi-lagi entah darimana asalnya. Mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya, Dino memilih untuk minggir dan mengorbankan satu pintu daripada harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

DHUAK!

Dengan sekali pukulan tonfa, pintu tebal yang ada didepannya sekarang sudah lenyap berganti pemandangan kamar yang menurut Sang Cloud Guardian sangat—amat menjijikkan.

"Kyahahaha!" Ryo yang sedang bermain bersama Mukuro tampak sangat senang. Dengan bola bermotif nanas, Ryo melempar-lemparkannya kearah atas dan depan—dimana Mukuro tampak menangkapnya dan melemparkannya kearah Ryo lagi.

"Ah, pintunya jadi rusak deh..." Mukuro dengan santainya berkata seperti itu dan menangkap bola yang dilempar Ryo.

"Kembalikan, tempat ini seperti semula..."

"Kufufu~" Mukuro menghentikan permainannya dengan Ryo dan menggendongnya mendekati Dino dan Hibari, memberikannya pada Dino, "kau itu memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya..."

"Hentikan ilusi menjijikkan ini..."

"Baiklah-baiklah..." Mukuro tampak menikmati permainannya yang membuat seluruh sisi kamar dan isinya menjadi nanas.

...

Tidak terjadi apapun—

"Mukuro Rokudo, cepat hentikan semua ilusi ini atau kamiko—"

"Sudah kuhentikan, tetapi entah kenapa..." Mukuro sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia sudah menghilangkan ilusinya tetapi semua ilusi itu tidak menghilang.

"Kyouya," Dino memutuskan kata-kata Hibari, "apakah, yang aku lihat ini benar-benar nyata...?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini—"

Menunjuk kearah Ryo, ia tampak menggerakkan tangannya dan benda-benda disekitar Ryo berterbangan mengikuti arah tangannya. Seakan-akan ia menggerakkan semua benda yang ada disana. Termasuk juga ilusi.

"—bukan ilusi kan?"

...

Dan Hibari, Dino, bahkan Mukuro tampak terdiam membatu, mendapatkan sosok anak kecil—anak Dino dan Hibari itu, baru membuat sesuatu yang menggemparkan mereka semua—

— dengan membuat ilusi.

-TbC-

Nami : hehehe ^_^)7 gimana?

? : sensei, ga usah pake nama itu deh...

Nami (?) : hm?

? : cerita aja kalau senpai itu—

Nami (?) : *nutup mulut (?)* a—aku cuma ga tahu harus ngapain sama semua itu...tunggu aja nanti kalau ada yang sadar siapa gw sebenernya baru gw beritahu :3

? : oke -_-

Nami : oke, ini dia ffic ane tentang D18 (mpreg slight). Jadi, belum ada yang perlu diterangin kan? :3 ah, ini dia biodata dari Ryou x3.

Quiz : Who am I? :3 - bisa tebak siapa sebenernya sang author ini?

Nama : Ryo Cavallone/Ryo Hibari

Eyes Color: Brown (Dino's Eyes)

Hair Color : black (Hibari's Eyes)

Birthday : 10 March

Age : 1st Chapter - 6 months

Parent : Father : Dino Cavallone | Mother—Father : Hibari Kyouya | Foster Father : Mukuro Rokudo.

RnR please~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Our Children

Rated : T+

Genre : Family/Humor

Pairing : D1869

Warning : OOC, garing, Misstypo, shou-ai, Mpreg.

Disclaimed :

Our Children (c) Me

KHR (c) Amano Akira

Ryo Cavallone-Hibari (c) Me

-Chapter 2, Panicked-

"Kyahahaha!" Ryo yang menggerakkan semua benda disana tampak sangat menyukai apa yang dilakukannya. Tanpa menyadari kalau semua kelakuannya sukses membuat ketiga orang tuanya—ditambah dengan ayah angkatnya itu menjadi tercengang.

Melongo sejadi-jadinya, dan hanya bisa menatap kearah semua benda yang dimainkannya. Hibari mengambil tonfanya dan melayangkannya kearah Mukuro secara tiba-tiba.

"U—untuk apa itu?"

"Ini bukan mimpi..." Hibari berjalan menghampiri Ryo dan mencoba memeriksa semua sisi tubuhnya—menggerakkan tangannya, melihat kakinya, sampai membalikkan badannya—hampir sebelum Dino menghentikan tindakannya itu.

"Tenang saja Kyouya," Mukuro menyadari sesuatu dan menggerakkan Trindentnya—memutarnya dan mengembalikan keadaan seperti kamar normal pada umumnya—tanpa nanas, "itu hanya ilusi..."

...

1.

2.

3.

DHUAK!

Malang nasib Mukuro saat itu, mendapatkan pukulan tonfa sebanyak 3 kali hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sehari—bahkan kurang dari setengah hari ini. Tunggu, tidak Mukuro tidak terkena serangan tonfa yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kufufu, untung saja aku bisa menghindarinya," Mukuro tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasa, "lalu bisa kau sebutkan satu alasan kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Aku punya lebih dari seribu alasan untuk memukulmu..."

...

"Aku hanya butuh satu alasan..."

.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," Hibari mendeathglarenya dengan tatapan terbaik sang Hibari Kyouya, "kau yang membuat ilusi, yang menyebabkan aku melihat Ryo memakai ilusi seperti tadi kan?"

"Tidak Kyouya, yang melakukan ilusi itu Ryo. Aku hanya menghilangkannya saja..."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya?"

"Karena itulah kenyataannya..."

"Aku tidak percaya..."

"Katakan didepan Ryo," Mukuro menunjuk Ryo yang menatap kearah Dino dan menunjuk kearah Hibird yang bertengger dibahu Dino. Satu hal yang ia lakukan saat itu—

—mengubah hibird menjadi nanas kecil yang memiliki sayap (demi keselamatan jiwa anda, jangan bayangkan hal itu).

Hibari Kyouya, menetapkan kalau ia membenci lima hal—Rokudo Mukuro, nanas, Ilusi, bunga sakura, dan herbivore. Malangnya, sepertinya tiga dari lima hal yang ia benci sekarang menjadi bagian dari hidup anaknya.

-Nanas kecil bersayap kuning (?)-

...

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi Dino-san?" Lelaki dewasa berambut cokelat itu tampak sedikit—sangat tercengang melihat Dino Cavallone sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri datang dan membicarakan satu hal padanya kalau—

—Ryo anaknya dan Hibari bisa menggunakan ilusi sama seperti Mukuro Rokudo sang ayah angkat.

"Kau tidak percaya lihat saja," Dino menunjuk Ryo yang ia bawa sedang bermain dengan Lambo. Memunculkan sebuah permen yang langsung diambil oleh Lambo tetapi menghilang sebelum bisa dimakan olehnya.

...

Tidak ada pilihan bagi sang Don Vongola untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino. Ia hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria karena melihat keunikan anak itu, dan disaat yang bersamaan berjawdrop ria karena membayangkan Hibari yang tidak menyukai ilusi harus berhadapan dengan anaknya yang memiliki kemampuan ilusi dan secara tidak sadar memperlihatkan terus padanya.

"Lalu, menurutmu apa yang menyebabkan Ryo bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti Mukuro?" Dino menompang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, mencoba untuk memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang menyebabkan sang anak bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu.

"Apa mungkin itu bukan ilusi Mukuro?" Tsuna—kekasih Mukuro, sangat mengetahui sifat usil dari dari sang kekasih. Dino menggeleng pelan ketika mendengar hal itu.

-ilusi (?)-

Dino, Hibari, dan Ryo berada didalam rumah mereka—rumah sang Hibari Kyouya yang memang tinggal di Jepang. Tampak disana Hibari hanya menatap kearah taman rumahnya saja, membelakangi Ryo—yang sedang bermain dengan—lagi-lagi ilusinya, dan Dino—yang sedang mencoba mempelajari semua yang dilakukan oleh anaknya.

"Kyouya, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dino berjalan dan menghampiri sang kekasih. Menepuk pelan kearah Hibari, sang skylark tidak menatapnya tetapi tetap berbicara dengannya.

"Tidak."

...

"Masih memikirkan kemampuan Ryo?"

...

"Tidak."

...

Dino memeluk Hibari dari belakang, mencoba untuk membuat sang kekasih tetap merasakan kenyamanan.

"Ada apa..."

"Jangan cemas," Dino tersenyum lembut sambil mencium pipi Hibari. Ia sangat tahu sifat Hibari semenjak pertama kali menjadi seorang tutor bagi kekasihnya, "aku akan mencoba mencari tahu apa penyebab Ryo bisa membuat ilusi seperti ini..."

"Bukan masalah itu," Hibari membiarkan Dino memeluknya dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Dino, "hanya saja, kau tidak lupa kalau—"

DHUAK!

Sebuah palu yang entah darimana asalnya tampak melayang dan mengenai sang 'Bucking Bronco'. Dalam sekejap, Dino tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai.

"A-aaaaa!" Ryo tampak kesal dengan kebersamaan Dino—ayahnya, dan Hibari—ibunya.

"—Ryo tidak suka melihatmu didekatku ketika ia ada didekat kita kan...?"

"A—aku lupa..."

-Jealous (?)-

"Aku sudah memeriksa saat itu dan memastikan kalau Mukuro tidak ada disana," Dino tampak masih memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan palu—yang tentu saja ilusi yang dibuat anaknya sendiri. Tsuna hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria mendengar perkataan Dino tentang anaknya.

"Ryo-kun tidak suka melihatmu dengan dengan Hibari-san?"

Dino mengangguk—

"Bahkan hanya untuk memegang tangan Hibari-san sekalipun?"

Lagi-lagi mengangguk—

"Maksudmu, ia cemburu?"

Dan sekali anggukan lagi untuk Tsuna—

"Ia memang tidak pernah menolak digendong oleh siapapun, tetapi ia tidak akan pernah setuju Kyouya berada didekatku," Dino menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap Ryo.

"Lalu, dimana sekarang Hibari-san?"

"Itulah," Dino—untuk yang kesekian kalinya menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Tsuna, "semenjak Ryo mengeluarkan kekuatan itu, Kyouya seakan-akan menghindari Ryo..."

"Mungkin ia masih shock," Tsuna mencoba untuk tidak membuat Dino khawatir dengan keadaan Hibari. Walaupun sebenarnya fikirannya—mungkin sama gawatnya dengan Dino.

Ya, tanpa mereka tahu mereka memikirkan satu hal yang sama. Alasan Hibari menghindari anaknya sendiri adalah karena—

—ia membenci anaknya sendiri.

-Hate (?)-

Hibari sedang berada didalam ruangan kerjanya, mencoba untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama 1 tahun itu. Tentu saja semua kertas itu menumpuk, tetapi bukan pekerjaan mafia—yang sudah dikerjakan oleh sang boss yang baik hati, tetapi itu adalah tugas pengamatan Namimori yang ia tinggalkan selama 1 tahun lamanya.

"Kyouya..." Dino mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan masuk kedalam bersama dengan Ryo. Tampak Ryo yang seakan baru saja selesai menangis dan mengemut tangan kecilnya, "Ryo ingin bersama denganmu..."

...

"Aku sedang sibuk Dino..."

"...kaa..." Ryo menggapai-gapai tangannya meminta perhatian Hibari. Biasanya, Hibari akan luluh dengan apa yang dilakukan anaknya itu—karena sejatinya (?) Hibari menyukai benda-benda—

"Ryo bukan benda author bego..." Dino—sang pedophil berpangkat son complex (?) Aduh! Cambuk sialan... Maksudnya, karena sang ayah memprotes author baiklah yang saya maksud adalah Hibari lemah pada hal-hal yang imut.

Tetapi sepertinya kali ini itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Hibari hanya menggeleng dan tidak menatap Dino maupun Ryo.

"Aku sedang sibuk Ryo..."

...

"Uhm—" Ryo tampak diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Membalikkan badannya dan membelakangi Hibari, mencengkram baju Dino menahan tangisnya. Itulah yang ia lakukan jika berada didepan ibunya, tidak pernah menangis sekalipun.

"Kyouya, ada apa denganmu..." Dino menepuk pelan Ryo, mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang. Sifat Hibari berubah semenjak dua hari yang lalu, dan Dino benar-benar takut fikirannya menjadi kenyataan—kalau Hibari membenci Ryo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah..."

"Kyouya, dengar dan lihat aku dan Ryo!" Dino berjalan dan menggebrak meja Hibari yang ada didepannya. Hibari yang melihat Dino seperti itu tampak kesal dan berdiri tanpa menggunakan tonfanya.

"Sudah aku katakan aku sibuk Dino..."

"Kau tidak pernah tidak mengurusi Ryo walau sesibuk apapun..." Dino menatap Hibari dengan dingin. Ryo sendiri tampak bingung melihat pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya yang semakin memanas itu, "apakah karena kekuatan Ryo itu?"

...

"Tidak—"

"Kyouya, katakan itu sambil menatapku!"

"Apa yang kau ingin aku katakan? Aku memang memikirkan kekuatan Ryo!" Hibari berteriak didepan Dino dan Ryo, membuat Dino tersentak mendengar jawabannya.

...

"Begitu?" Dino menatap Hibari dengan tatapan datar dan sedih sekaligus marah, "jadi kau membenci Ryo, anakmu sendiri?"

"Apa yang kau katakan...?"

...

"Aku akan membawa Ryo, maaf sudah mengganggumu Kyouya..." Dino tidak menjawab apapun pertanyaan dari Hibari, dan membalikkan badannya begitu saja. Sementara Ryo, hanya bisa ikut dengan ayahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun yang bisa membuat ayah atau ibunya lebih marah dan lebih bertengkar.

-Angry (?)-

Sebagai boss mafia apalagi keluarga mafia terkuat ketiga, Dino tidak akan memiliki waktu libur yang banyak. Dengan segera pekerjaannya menumpuk dan menunggu untuk dibereskan olehnya.

Membuka pintu ruangannya yang disiapkan Tsuna jika Dino tinggal di markas Vongola untuk waktu yang lama, ia menaruh Ryo yang masih murung dibawah lantai, disekitar mainannya yang ada disana.

"Nah Ryo, ayah ingin mengerjakan pekerjaan ayah dulu," Dino memberikan bantal nanas yang menjadi mainan Ryo, "baik-baiklah disini..."

...

"Uhm," Ryo mengangguk kecil, menggenggam erat bantal nanas dan hanya diam menatap kearah ayahnya yang tersenyum dan berjalan kearah meja kerjanya—langsung berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

...

Tidak ada yang dilakukan Ryo selain bermain dengan mainannya, sesekali menerbangkan mereka dengan ilusi. Tetapi, ia langsung menghentikannya mengingat ayah dan ibunya bertengkar karena itu. Ryo masih memeluk erat bantalnya, berguling-guling disekitar sana.

"Boss, terjadi penyerangan di markas Cavallone!" Romario tampak membuka pintu dan bergegas berjalan mendekati sang Don Cavallone, "Kyouya-san dan Gokudera Hayato sudah menuju kesana atas perintah Tsuna-san! Tsuna dan yang lainnya akan menyusul...!"

"Apa? Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusul mereka!" Dino berdiri dan berjalan mengambil jas hitam dan jaket hitam miliknya, "apakah yang menyerang adalah—"

"Belum pasti, tetapi ada kemungkinan memang mereka yang melakukannya..." Romario dan Dino berjalan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu—

—meninggalkan Ryo sendirian...

"...?" Ryo hanya bisa bingung melihat kejadian yang cepat terjadi tadi. Dan ketika ia sadar, ia hanya tinggal sendirian ditempat itu, dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

...

Sedikit terbuka...

Dan sedetik kemudian, Ryo berjalan—merangkak menuju keluar ruangan itu hanya untuk satu hal—

"Tou...?"

—mencari keberadaan ayahnya.

-Alone (?)-

Sepertinya penyerangan yang terjadi di Cavallone itu cukup menggemparkan Vongola. Tampak dari suasana Vongola yang sangat sepi, tidak ada siapapun yang lewat ketika makhluk kecil itu merangkak di lorong Vongola.

...

Merasa lelah dengan perjalanannya, Ryo memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu dinding lorong yang ada disana. Memeluk bantal nanas kecil yang ia bawa, Ryo tampak sangat lelah.

"...kaa...? Tou...?"

Merasa yang dicarinya itu tidak ada, Ryo akan merangkak lagi, mencoba mencari tempat lain dimana menurutnya ia bisa menemukan sang ayah ataupun ibunya, atau minimal seseorang.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba suara gebrakan keras mengagetkan Ryo. Setelah itu sepi—

"...?" Ryo berbalik dan mencoba untuk melihat siapa atau apa yang menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras itu dilorong yang sepi itu.

-Sound (?)-

"Sepertinya rencana kita berhasil..."

Beberapa orang yang tidak dikenal tampak membawa beberapa senjata dan juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengan ayah—Dino ataupun ibu—Hibari Ryo. Tetapi, Ryo tahu, entah itu insting atau apapun itu ia tahu kalau mereka bukanlah ayah atau ibunya.

"Selagi mereka mengurusi sebagian besar dari orang-orang yang kita suruh membereskan markas Cavallone, kita akan mencoba mencari tahu isi markas Vongola ini..."

Ryo yang tentu saja tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu tampak hanya diam dan merangkak mendekati orang-orang itu.

"Yang pasti kita harus segera—"

"Uhm...?" Ryo memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah orang-orang itu yang terkejut mendengar suaranya—segera mengacungkan pistol kearahnya.

"A—anak kecil?"

"Hei, jangan ragu-ragu! Bunuh semua yang melihat kita!"

"Ta—tapi...!"

"Dasar orang baru, semua yang menghalangi harus dibunuh!" Salah satu dari mereka mnegacungkan dan menarik pelatuk pistol kearah Ryo.

"Un...?"

BANG!

-Bang (?)-

Merasakan ada yang tidak beres, Hibari merasakan sesuatu mengganggu konsentrasinya. Tetapi, konsentrasi bukan segalanya yang diperlukan sang karnivor. Dengan segera, ia menghajar musuh yang ada dibelakangnya tanpa melihat kearahnya.

Dino dan yang lainnya belum tiba—

Tetapi, semua musuh yang ada ditempat itu sudah dihabisi oleh Hibari dan juga Gokudera.

"Oi Hibari, awas dibelakangmu!" Gokudera tampak terkejut melihat seseorang akan menembak Hibari dari belakangnya.

BANG!

Peluru menyerempet kakinya, tetapi dengan cepat Hibari menyerang orang yang menembaknya—orang terakhir yang masih bisa berdiri disana.

"Tumben kau bisa tertembak?" Gokudera tampak menghampiri dan melihat keadaan Hibari. Tetapi Hibari tidak menggubrisnya dan hanya diam melihat kearah depan.

"Kyouya!" Dino yang muncul dari kejauhan tampak menghampirinya dan mencoba melihat keadaan kekasihnya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hanya luka kecil..."

...

Melihat sekelilingnya, Hibari hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. Untuk apa orang-orang sebanyak ini untuk menghabisi herbivore-herbivore ini. Dan ketika itu ia sadar sesuatu—

"Dino, dimana Ryo?"

—Ryo tidak ada disekitarnya.

-affraid (?)-

Suara tembakan tampak menggema di ruangan itu. Mengarah kearah Ryo, tetapi meleset beberapa centi darinya. Entah kebetulan atau apapun itu, Ryo tampak sedikit terkejut dengan itu.

"A—aaaaaa!" Ryo tampak kesal dengan orang-orang itu, menunjuk kearah atas dan memunculkan nanas berukuran besar—ilusi yang langsung menimpa orang-orang itu.

...

Kenapa harus nanas—?

Belum sempat selesai dengan keterkejutannya, orang itu menoleh dan menemukan beberapa boneka yang berterbangan menuju kearahnya. Dan tentu saja penggeraknya adalah Ryo.

Tidak menyakitkan tentu saja, bagaimana bisa sakit kalau hanya dilempar oleh benda empuk seperti bantal? Tetapi, berterbangannya boneka itu membuat orang-orang itu sedikit kewalahan.

"Tch, bocah sialan!"

BANG!

Peluru tepat mengenai bantal nanas yang masih dipegang oleh Ryo. Melihat bantal kesukaannya rusak oleh orang-orang jahat itu, Ryo tampak marah dan kesal.

...

"Cih, cepat bunuh dia!"

"Nyaaaaaa!" Ryo tampak melakukan sesuatu—

...

Ya sesuatu—

Memunculkan palu besar yang sama seperti yang membuat Dino terkapar. Melayang kearah orang yang menghancurkan boneka kesayangannya.

"A—apa!"

-Hammer (?)-

"Kau, benar-benar bodoh..."

Hibari dan yang lainnya, menyadari jebakan yang dibuat oleh musuh langsung bergegas menuju ke markas untuk melihat keadaan disana. Deathglare terus menerus dilancarkan oleh Hibari kearah Dino yang dengan—sangat amat—bodohnya meninggalkan Ryo.

"Aku panik keselamatanmu Kyouya!" Dino mencoba untuk membela diri sendiri dan berakhir dengan tingkatan deathglare yang semakin tinggi.

"Dan kau lebih memilih Ryo yang dalam bahaya daripada aku?" Hibari menaikkan nada suaranya, membuat Dino terdiam dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

...

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Dino?"

...

"Aku—"

BANG!

Mendengar suara tembakan yang menggema dilorong itu, membuat Dino dan Hibari mempercepat langkah mereka, untuk menemukan beberapa orang yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya didepan mereka.

"Ryo..." Dino tampak sangat khawatir dengan keselamatan anaknya itu. Dan ketika itu, terdengar keributan disebuah ruangan dimana Ryo dan juga orang-orang itu berada. Dan yang dilihat oleh Dino serta Hibari adalah—

"Ryo kau tidak apa-ap—"

—orang-orang yang tampak lemas didepan Ryo yang hanya menggembungkan pipi kecilnya, kesal melihat bantal nanasnya dirusak oleh mereka.

"E—eh?"

"Ryo..."

Hibari menatap anaknya dan akan menghampirinya. Ryo masih cemberut dan tidak melihat kearah ibunya—mungkin karena masih takut ibunya akan marah kalau ia melakukan semua itu.

"Menyerahlah, kau tidak akan bisa menang!" Beberapa anak buah Cavallone dan Vongola tampak mengepung semua orang yang merupakan penyusup Vongola itu.

"Cih sialan," salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka tampak tidak mau menyerah, mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bebas.

"Uhm..." Mengucek matanya sedikit, sepertinya Ryo lelah mengeluarkan ilusi sebanyak tadi. Menguap kecil, Ryo menutup matanya perlahan dan bersiap untuk tertidur—tanpa menyadari atau mengerti kalau ia dalam bahaya.

"Jangan bergerak!" Orang itu mengambil pistol yang ada diatas meja dan segera menggendong Ryo. Dino dan Hibari—yang tadi sudah bersiap untuk menangkapnya lagi-lagi mematung, "aku akan menembak anak ini jika kalian mendekat selangkah saja!"

"Ryo!"

...

"A—ada apa i—" Spanner melihat kearah pistol yang ada ditangan orang itu. Terkejut karena mengetahui pistol yang dipegang, Spanner tampak sedikit gugup, "pi—pistol itu..."

"Sudah cukup," Hibari yang menundukkan kepalanya sedaritadi, menahan emosi yang akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Menghancurkan ruangan—check.

Membuat kegaduhan—check.

Membuat herbivore-herbivore ini berkumpul—check.

Dan menodongkan pistol ke anaknya—

Check.

"Kamikorosu..." Hibari menatap dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari salju di kutub es itu mengangkat tonfanya. Melempar dengan cepat tonfa itu kearah sang target, pistol itu terlempar keatas begitu saja.

"Tu—tunggu Hibari-san, hati-hati dengan pistol i—" Spanner akan mengingatkan sesuatu, tetapi terlambat. Pistol itu meletuskan pelurunya tepat mengenai Ryo. Tetapi, bukannya melukainya asap pink malah muncul disekitar Ryo seperti ketika Bazooka milik Lambo mengenai seseorang.

"Ryo!"

...

Sosok Ryo tampak tergantikan oleh seseorang. Bukan Ryo 10 tahun setelah itu, bukan juga sosok dewasanya. Sosok itu sama dengan Ryo, seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengan Ryo. Perbedaannya dengan Ryo adalah, matanya berwarna hitam pekat dengan rambut yang memiliki model mirip dengan Ryo, hanya warnanya adalah kuning seperti Dino.

...

Semua terdiam—

Hibari,

Dino,

Tsuna,

Spanner,

Sang penembak—yang masih dalam posisi menggendong,

Dan bocah itu...

Sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman tampak merekah diwajah anak itu, sambil menunjuk Hibari.

"Ma...!"

-Ma (?)-

"Hatchi!"

Suara bersin pelan terdengar ketika asap itu muncul disebuah tempat. Tempat yang tampak mewah dengan gaya klasik. Ketika asap itu menghilang, tampak sosok Ryo yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kecilnya.

...

"Uhm...?" Melihat sekitarnya, ia tidak mengenal tempat itu. Dan ia lagi-lagi berada disebuah tempat sendirian disana.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendirian..." Suara yang mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenal oleh Ryo terdengar dibalik pintu yang masih tertutup itu. Ryo yang mendengar itu menunggu seseorang membuka pintu itu.

"Maaf, karena musuh-musuh itu menyerang depan, aku takut kau terluka..."

"Kau lebih mementingkan keselamatanku yang tidak mudah terluka daripada anakmu...?"

Tunggu, apakah ini hanya perasaan atau terjadi de javu—?

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Eathan," sosok yang membuka pintu itu sangat familiar dimata Ryo. Mirip dengan sosok ibunya—hanya saja warna rambut dan matanya yang berbeda. Begitu juga sosok yang ada disampingnya, sosok yang sama dengan ayahnya—hanya saja lagi-lagi rambut dan matanya berbeda.

Kita sebut saja nama kedua orang itu—

—Alaude, sang First Cloud Guardian dan juga Alfonso Cavallone sang Don Primo Cavallone.

...

Alaude terdiam,

Al terdiam,

Dan Ryo terdiam—sebelum akhirnya senyumannya terlukis diwajah kecilnya, menatap kearah Al yang masih ia kira sebagai ayahnya.

"...Tou...?"

-TbC-

Nami (?) : hehehe ^_^)7 update juga...

Nami : udah ga usah pake nama gw...udah ketahuan kok...

Nami (?) : /uhuk/ ke—kenapa lw ada disini? O_+

Nami : emang kenapa? Ini ID gw, ya terserah gw =3= lagipula asisten lw yang minta...

? : hehehe :P maaf, soalnya kalau ga bakal sembunyi mulu sensei...

Nami (?) : Kozu D: kenapa lw beritahu!

Kozu : udah ga usah protes sensei...lagipula 4 dari 8 review dah nebak ini sensei -_-

Cio : iya deh...karena di hack sama kakak gw (****!) Gw jadi musti nimbrung di ID temen gw...

Nami : ga papa, pake aja :3 gw juga jarang makenya...tapi... /evil smile/ Sacrificenya tolong lanjutin ya x3

Cio : ternyata ada maunya... -_-|| oh iya minna, maaf ya tiba-tiba jadi nongol di ID lain soalnya ID Cio ga bisa dipake karena pass gw dari email sampe ffn di hack...

Kozu : bisa langsung ke cerita aja?

Cio : ...iya... Jadi, Hibari diduga kuat membenci anaknya. Dan penyerangan yang ada di Vongola meyakinkan kalau Ryo bukan anak biasa xD

Kozu : dari awal juga bukan anak biasa...trus, kenapa ada Alaude+primo? Dan siapa Eathan?

Cio : itu bakal dijelasin di chap selanjutnya xP

Kozu : baiklah...

Special prize for :

-Vocallone : yang nebak dari YM

-CursedCrystal

-thewriterwannabe

-Kurea Cavallone

Mau request ffic? X3 apa aja~ atau mau ffic lama ane di remake disini? Pilih satu ffic aja ya xD

**Q&A**

**Vocallone : **seperti yang gw bilang malam ini di update xD

**CursedCrystal : **iya xD kasihan Kyouya anaknya suka nanas xD

**Thewriterwannabe : **publish aja OwO ngomong2 mpreg merajalela di fandom ini...trus, mungkin juga karena permintaan Dino sang kekasih akhirnya Hibari mau xD. Dan gw salah nulis -_- karena awalnya mau pake Yuu di Vongola Next Gen.

**Kurea Cavallone : **itu karena salah ketik :P saya U.M.A xD

**Sad ending lover : **/blush/ s—selucu itukah?

**Suzuru Seiyo : **ane juga -_- makanya ga dilihatin gimana Hibari ngelahirin... Dan nanti gw kasih scene kenapa Tsuna ga mau 'dihamilin' sama Mukuro xD.

Oh iya menurut anda & semua reader, sifat mana aja yang diambil Ryo dari papa ma mamanya biar lebih menarik? XD kalau Mukuro udah tuh xD

**Unknown : **siapapun anda terima kasih sudah membaca xD

**RachanYuuHi : **Yuu itu salah tulis :P soalnya kebiasaan pake Yuu di crita sbelumnya...dan itu bukan ngalahin ilusi Mukuro, tapi karena Mukuro ngelepasin Ilusi dia dan Ryo bikin ilusi baru :P. Karena Mukuro ga tau kalau itu ilusi Ryo, dia ngira kalau ilusi dia itu belum hilang.

.

RnR please~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Our Children

Rated : T+

Genre : Family/Humor

Pairing : D1869

Warning : OOC, garing, Misstypo, shou-ai, Mpreg.

Disclaimed :

Our Children (c) Me

KHR (c) Amano Akira

Ryo Cavallone-Hibari (c) Me

-Chapter 3, He's not—-

...

Mengangkat tangan kecilnya, mencoba untuk menggapai-gapai tangan sang Primo Cavallone—yang masih ia kira sebagai ayahnya, Ryo tampak tertawa kecil.

...

"Alaude, _apakah Eathan bisa berubah warna mata dan rambutnya?_"

...

BUGH!

Satu pukulan tepat mengenai kepala sang Don Primo Cavallone. Alaude, yang sepertinya curiga dengan Ryo tampak berjalan dan mendekati Ryo.

"...kaa...?"

...

"_Aku pernah mendengar bahasa ini..._" Alaude mengangkat dan menggendong Ryo yang hanya bingung menatap kearah Alaude, "_antarkan aku sekarang juga ketempat Primo..."_

-Primo (?)-

"Maa...?"

Anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu tampak bingung karena orang yang ia anggap sebagai ibunya itu tidak berbuat apapun. Sementara baik Hibari, Dino, Tsuna, maupun Spanner hanya bisa terdiam.

"..." Hibari berbalik dan menatap Spanner dengan tatapan membunuh level tertingginya untuk saat ini, "katakan apa yang terjadi dalam waktu 5 detik, atau—"

"H—Hibari-san!" Tsuna mencoba untuk menghentikan Cloud Guardiannya yang akan membunuh Spanner.

"Tunggu Kyouya, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya..." Dino berjalan dan mencoba untuk melihatnya secara dekat.

"Pa!" Anak itu tampak senang dengan kehadiran Dino didekatnya, dan Dino mencoba untuk menggendongnya, memeriksa setiap sisi tubuhnya.

"Ya, aku pernah melihatnya..."

Dino berjalan dengan Tsuna dan juga Hibari, menuju ke markasnya yang berada cukup jauh dengan markas Vongola.

-Pa (?) Ma (?)-

"Hum? Al? Alaude?" Giotto, sang don Primo Vongola sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan kedua pasangan itu beserta dengan Ryo. Ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Hei Eathan..." Giotto tersenyum dan mengelus kepala kecil Ryo. Tetapi, ia langsung sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan anak yang dibawa oleh Al dan Alaude. Ia bukan Eathan Cavallone, anak dari orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri dan juga sang cloud guardian, "dimana Eathan...?"

"Tanyakan saja pada si bodoh ini...dimana Ugetsu..."

"Hum? Dia sedang berada diruangannya," Giotto tampak bingung melihat Alaude yang kesal. Dengan segera Alaude mengambil Ryo—yang tadi diambil alih Al dan membawanya masuk kedalam.

...

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

-Confused (?)-

"Ini dia..." Dino berjalan kearah basement dan menemukan sebuah buku yang berisi foto-foto yang tidak dikenal. Tsuna dan Hibari—yang menggendong anak itu, tampak mengikuti dan melihat foto. Sebuah foto yang mirip sekali dengan anak yang digendong Hibari saat itu.

"Dia..."

"Eathan Cavallone saat usianya masih belum beranjak 1 tahun, dia adalah Secondo Cavallone..." Dino menepuk buku yang sudah lapuh itu dan melihatnya lebih jelas, "kalau yang aku dengar, Primo Cavallone mengasuhnya sendirian ketika usia anak ini 3 tahun..."

"Lalu dimana ibunya?"

"Ma! Ma!" Eathan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah foto yang ada disebelah fotonya itu. Yang tidak lain adalah foto sang Primo Cloud Guardian, Alaude di Nuvuola.

...

"A—ahahaha," Tsuna tertawa garing dan menatap kearah Eathan, Dino, dan Hibari, "tidak mungkin kan kalau Alaude adalah ibu Eathan, lagipula satu-satunya cara untuk 'membuat' bayi seperti Ryo hanyalah dengan—"

"Kufufufu~ kenapa tidak Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro tiba-tiba muncul dan merangkul leher Tsuna dari belakang, "kau fikir aku mendapatkan keisengan itu darimana?"

...

"Jangan katakan..."

"Tentu saja dari Mist Guardian Primo Vongola, Daemon Spade..." Mukuro tampak menyeringai tipis sambil menatap kearah mereka semua yang sudah tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus mengatakannya. Yang pasti, mereka mengetahui sesuatu kalau Alaude mengalami keisengan yang sama dengan yang dialami Hibari.

-same with— (?)-

"Herbivore ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..." Alaude membuka pintu ruangan sang Rain Guardian Primo Vongola, Asari Ugetsu bersama dengan Ryo digendongannya. Dan sepertinya waktu yang tidak tepat ketika itu karena yang dilihatnya adalah—

—Asari Ugetsu sang Rain Guardian sedang memojokkan kekasihnya—

"Aku bukan kekasihnya!" Aku belum menyebutkan namamu G, berarti kau menngakui kalau kau kekasih Ugetsu kan? "Kau—" oke, seperti yang diakui oleh sang kekasih, G Sang Storm Guardian. Dalam posisi dimana Ugetsu berada diatas G yang terbaring diatas lantai sambil memegangi pipinya dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan satunya menyangga tubuhnya yang akan terjatuh.

"Un?" Ryo tampang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua. Dan dengan cepat, Alaude menutupi pemandangan Ryo dengan tangannya yang lebih besar itu.

"Jadi, selama aku tidak berada dimarkas, tempat ini menjadi tempat pelecehan seksual ya..." Dengan senyuman dingin sedingin gunung es yang berada dikutub utara pada saat musim dingin (?), Alaude menghampiri mereka sambil tetap menggendong Ryo.

"Ap— jangan salah paham!" G langsung mendorong Ugetsu dan mencoba untuk membenahi posisi mereka yang benar-benar membuat orang lain salah paham. Dan bisa dilihat, wajahnya kini memerah semerah rambut pingky—"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Ti—tidak...

"Lalu, perbuatan kalian tadi yang aku lihat?"

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengannya, dan tersandung flute bodoh miliknya!" G menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Ugetsu yang hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

"Baik-baik...itu bukan hal yang penting sekarang..." Berjalan mendekati Ugetsu, sang autor mulai berfikir kalau ingin membuat UA untuk seling—

"Lanjutkan ceritanya dan jangan banyak berbicara!" Ah, sepertinya ada yang cemburu. Jadi, aku akan akan melanjutkan cerita intinya...

"Ada apa Alaude-dono? Ah, selamat siang, Eathan-dono..." Tidak menyadari kalau yang ada didepannya bukan Eathan, Ugetsu mengelus kepala Ryo.

"Huh? Siapa anak kecil itu?" G yang langsung menyadari kalau itu bukan Eathan hanya bisa mendekatkan wajahnya dan melihat Ryo.

"Apa benar Eathan menghilang dan berganti menjadi anak itu?" Giotto berjalan kearah ruangan Ugetsu bersama dengan Al.

"Begitulah, karena kesalahan kecil—"

"Kesalahan kecil?" Alaude yang mendengar suara Al langsung mendeathglarenya dengan skala 9 dari 10.

"Maaf..." Al yang sepertinya menjadi susis—"mengatakan sesuatu narator~?" Ugh, sarkasme Al timbul lagi, sebaiknya aku melanjutkan cerita...

"Nyaaa~!" Melihat ada wajah yang mendekatinya, Ryo memegang dan menarik wajah G hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan hidung G, "kyahahaha!"

...

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap kearah Ryo. Dengan satu fikiran yang sama bahkan yang difikirkan Alaude.

'Manisnya...'

"Bukan saatnya untuk itu," Alaude yang sadar dari lamunan OOCnya itu langsung berjalan dan mengarahkan Ryo seperti barang kearah Ugetsu, "sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata kaa yang keluar dari mulut anak ini...kau tahu artinya?"

Ugetsu menatap kearah Ryo yang mencoba menggapai-gapai topi yang dikenakan Ugetsu. Ugetsu sendiri tampak menggelitik sedikit perut Ryo dengan telunjuknya.

"Ehehehe..." Tertawa geli karena gelitikan dari Ugetsu, Ryo memegang telunjuk Ugetsu dan mengemutnya.

"Ahahaha, anak yang lucu..." Ugetsu tampak tertawa karena tingkah Ryo yang lucu itu. Sementara Alaude menatap Ryo yang digendongnya itu, membuat Ryo melepaskan telunjuk Ugetsu dan menggapai-gapai kearah atas untuk menyentuh wajah alaude.

"Kaa...!" Alaude hanya diam mendengarnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Ryo sendiri menatap kearah belakang, dan menemukan Al yang masih berbicara dengan Giotto, "Tou...? Tou...!"

...

Suasana hening sejenak—

Mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryo, Ugetsu tiba-tiba berwajah serius dan mencoba memikirkannya.

"Kalau yang bisa aku fikirkan...yang ingin anak ini katakan adalah Okaa-san dan Otou-san..."

"Lalu artinya?"

...

"Ibu dan ayah?" Ugetsu dan yang lainnya menatap Alaude dan Al.

...

"Eh?"

-Kiss (?)-

Malam hari dikediaman Hibari Kyouya, Dino sedang mencoba untuk menidurkan Eathan yang tampak mengantuk dan tertidur digendongannya. Tampak Eathan yang memakai pakaian Ryo itu menguap kecil dan beberapa saat kemudian tertidur.

Tersenyum kearah Eathan, Dino dengan perlahan meletakkannya ditempat tidur yang seharusnya ditempati oleh Ryo. Berjalan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Eathan, Dino keluar dari kamarnya mencari sang kekasih.

"Menjaga orang yang sebenarnya adalah kakek buyut kita membuatku sedikit aneh," Dino tertawa kecil dan berjalan kearah Hibari yang duduk ditempat favoritenya yaitu beranda.

...

"Kyouya...?"

"Ia bukan Ryo..." Hibari tampak hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, ia tidak menatap kearah Dino yang duduk dibelakangnya.

...

"Kau khawatir dengannya?" Dino mencoba menatap kearah Hibari sambil merangkul Hibari dari belakang.

"Menurutmu," Hibari memalingkan wajahnya dari Dino, "apakah sedingin itu aku sampai tidak memikirkan anakku sendiri...?"

...

"Tenang saja, Ryo pasti baik-baik saja..."

-Worried (?)-

Semua guardian primo Vongola ditambah dengan sang Don Primo Cavallone tampak berkumpul diaula. Ah—aku lupa menyebutkan Ryo, yang sekarang ini digendong oleh Al.

Alaude?

Yah, entah kenapa ia tidak mau menggendong Ryo. Ia hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya. Tidak berbicara sepatah katapun atau melancarkan deathglare yang biasa ia berikan pada semua yang ada disekitarnya.

"Jadi, Eathan seakan-akan berpindah tempat dengan anak ini?" Al mengangguk, dan Alaude hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Tetapi siapa anak ini...?"

"Tou! Tou!" Ryo menunjuk-nunjuk kearah kaca besar disisi ruangan itu, menarik-narik lengan baju Alaude yang ada disebelahnya, "kaa!"

Ketika menunjuk kearah kaca, pantulan yang mereka dapatkan bukanlah pantulan bayangan mereka yang tampak, tetapi orang tua Ryo—Dino dan juga Hibari. Semua yang melihatnya juga tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Dia—"

...

"Nfufufu...kuahahaha!" Suara tawa yang khas, dari Sang Mist Guardian Vongola itu terdengar. Semuanya menatap kearah Spade yang langsung memutar tongkatnya. Menghilangkan pantulan yang merupakan ilusi yang dibuat Ryo, "anak yang sangat menarik, tidak hanya terlahir dengan metode yang sama dengan yang kulakukan, ia juga bisa menciptakan ilusi..."

...

"Lalu, siapa kedua orang itu?" Al—yang memang tidak pernah melihat sang penerus tampak bingung, sementara Alaude—yang pernah bertemu dengan Hibari hanya menunjukkan satu ekspresi yaitu, terkejut.

"Primo, aku ingin bertemu dengan arcobalenno itu. Sekarang." Alaude menatap kearah kearah Giotto yang juga menyadari apa yang menjadi tujuan dari Alaude, dan ia hanya mengangguk. Al yang tidak diberikan penjelasan hanya bisa bingung, menggendong Ryo didekapannya.

-Mirror (?)-

"Hiks...hiks...maa..." Suara Eathan yang menangis tengah malam karena berada ditempat yang tidak ia kenal dan sendirian tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Jarak dari kamar Eathan—atau bisa dibilang kamar Ryo dengan kamar Dino serta Hibari memang tidak jauh, tetapi sepertinya mereka berdua terlalu lelah untuk terbangun saat itu.

Melihat makhluk kecil itu menangis, Romario—yang tentu saja menemani sang boss ketika pergi ke Jepang dan masih terbangun walaupun jam menunjukkan pukul 1 malam hanya untuk menjaga ketenangan dan kenyamanan sang boss.

"Eathan-sama," menggendong makhluk kecil itu, Romario berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang dan tertidur kembali, "boss dan Kyouya-san sudah melewati hari-hari dengan sangat buruk...jadi, jadilah anak yang baik dan tunggu sampai kami mengembalikanmu kepada kedua orang tuamu..."

...

"Hiks...hiks..." Walaupun masih tampak nada suara yang menangis, Eathan sudah mulai tenang dan menatap kearah Romario dengan tatapan takut.

"Tenang saja, sementara ini biarkan mereka berdua beristirahat..." Romario menatap pintu kamar Dino dan Hibari yang tertutup itu, "mereka berdua sangat menyayangi Ryo-san, dan pasti sangat terpukul dengan menghilangnya Ryo..."

Sementara Romario menidurkan Eathan, kita lihat kamar Dino dan Hibari untuk melihat keadaan mereka. Dino sudah tertidur lelap, sementara Hibari—ia tidak ada diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia tampak berdiri membelakangi pintu menuju kekamar Ryo, mengetahui semua yang terjadi pada Eathan—tetapi ia hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya ia terduduk dan membenamkan kepalanya diatas lututnya yang ia peluk.

-Depressed (?)-

Keesokan harinya, Tsuna yang berada diruangannya tampak sedikit sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tiba-tiba sesosok nanas—cih, trident ini lagi—mendekatinya dan lagi-lagi memeluknya. Sukses membuat sang Don Vongola memerah wajahnya.

"A—ada apa Mukuro-san?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan setelah itu, seakan-akan ia tahu kalau Tsuna mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Tidak! Kalau masalah 'itu' tidak akan..." Mukuro tampak pundung mendengar itu, tetapi ia masih memeluk Tsuna, "menyembunyikan 'kehamilan' Hibari-san saja sudah susah...aku adalah boss mafia, dan harus menghadiri beberapa pertemuan..."

"Aku bisa menyembunyikannya kan~"

...

"Tsunayoshi-kun~"

...

"Tsuna-tan~?"

...

"Tsun-Tsun~?" Emangnya Tsundere—

...

"Tuna tayang~?" Lah, pake bahasa alay lagi—

...

"Tsu—"

"Aku akan memikirkannya! Beri waktu beberapa hari!" Ketika Mukuro mengakhirinya dengan seringai lebar, tiba-tiba cincin mereka berdua bersinar mengeluarkan cahaya orange dan indigo.

"A—apa yang terjadi?"

"Apakah ini bukti cinta kita Tsunayoshi-kun~"

...

Krik.

Tidak mungkin kan—?

Ketika itu, didepan mereka berdua, tampak sosok yang memiliki flame berwarna Orange dan Indigo. Dan muncullah sosok yang tidak asing lagi—Giotto dan Daemon Spade.

"Nufufufu~ sudah kukatakan kalau mereka pasti sedang berdua bukan Giotto-kun~" Spade tersenyum lebar sementara Giotto—wajahnya merah padam karena perkataan Spade.

"Kufufu~ sepertinya ada pengganggu..." Mukuro tertawa seperti biasa, tetapi melancarkan deathglare kearah Spade.

"Nfufufu~ Tidak sopan, aku hanya menemani Giotto-kun..." Membalas deathglarenya Spade tampak menyeringai seperti biasa, "dan mungkin mengambil alih tubuhmu..." Dan berharap kata-kata terakhir tidak didengar oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kufufu~ begitukah? Hanya itu?"

"Nfufufu~ begitulah~"

"Kufufu~ aku tidak percaya..."

"Nfufufu~ begitukah?"

Kufufu—

Nfufufu—

Dan seterusnya...

Giotto dan Tsuna—kedua langit kita, hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kedua Mist Guardian—kekasih mereka itu. Giotto hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Tsuna begitu juga dengan Tsuna.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," Giotto berwajah serius kala itu dan Tsuna menatapnya dengan wajah serius juga.

"Apakah kau—Cloud Guardianmu memiliki anak?"

...

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Ryo-kun?" Tsuna mencoba menyentuh Giotto. Tetapi, tidak seperti ketika ia mendapatkan ujian dari generasi primo, kali ini ia tidak bisa menyentuh Giotto sama sekali.

"Kenapa—"

-Kufufufu (?) Nufufufu (?)-

Dino sedang bermain bersama dengan Eathan ketika itu. Hibari, masih berada ditempat kerjanya—dan lagi-lagi tidak mau mengurus Eathan dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

"Maaf Eathan-kun," Dino mengelus kepala Eathan yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya—mainan Ryo, "sepertinya Kyouya masih bersedih atas menghilangnya Ryo..."

"Pa?"

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, sama seperti—"

TRIIIING!

Cincin Cavallone yang dipakai oleh Dino tampak bersinar, berwarna orange seperti milik Tsuna. Menampilkan seperti layar proyektor dan memunculkan seseorang yang mirip dengannya—dengan hanya perbedaan warna rambut dan matanya saja. Menggendong sosok yang tidak asing lagi dengan Dino—Ryo.

"Kau—"

"Un?" Eathan menatap kearah Dino dan sosok itu dengan tatapan bingung, "pa? Pa?"

Ya, sosok itu adalah ayah kandung dari Eathan—

"Primo Cavallone...?"

—sang primo Cavallone, Alfonso Cavallone.

"Ryo?"

-Cavallone (?)-

Sama halnya dengan Tsuna, Mukuro, dan Dino, sosok yang tidak asing lagi muncul didepan sang Decimo Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya yaitu Alaude. Mereka berdua tampak diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat.

"Eathan," Alaude menatap Hibari dengan tatapan datar, dan memberi jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "ia ada bersamamu bukan?"

...

"Begitu juga dengan Ryo...? Dia ada disana?"

...

"Temuilah Bucking Bronco itu..."

-Meet them (?)-

Tsuna, Mukuro, Dino—dan juga Eathan berada ditempat Spanner ketika Hibari datang. Disebelah masing-masing orang—kecuali Spanner, muncul sosok para primo generation—ditambah dengan Ryo.

"Ja—jadi bagaimana Spanner? Kau bisa memperbaikinya?"

"Ini masih dalam tahap prototype..." Spanner dengan sifat tenangnya menunjukkan pistol yang menembak Ryo hingga bertukar dengan Eathan, "aku masih bisa memperbaikinya..."

"Kalau begitu cepat perbaiki..." Hibari dan Alaude tampak mendeathglare Spanner dengan skala 9.999 dari 10.000 dan bukan hanya membuat Spanner mati kutu, tetapi kutu Spanner juga ikutan mati kutu (hah?) Maksudnya, membuat Tsuna dan yang lainnya ikut ketakutan.

"Masalahnya," Spanner menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "kita hanya bisa mencobakannya sebanyak sekali..."

...

Oke—

Bahkan di Indonesia—tepatnya ditempat author, kami bisa merasakan deathglare yang terpancar dari gabungan kedua karnivore itu. Bahkan mungkin gunung berapi saat itu meletus karena deathglare dari mereka berdua (dan apa hubungannya?).

"Jelaskan alasannya—"

"Ka—karena mereka masih kecil, kalau dipaksakan dalam waktu dekat akan membahayakan nyawa mereka..."

"Berapa persentase keberhasilan Eathan kembali kemari?"

...

"Tiga puluh persen..."

...

"Jika gagal, dan ingin mencoba lagi—?"

...

"Kalian harus menunggu 10 tahun kemudian."

...

Dan mari kita mendoakan semoga arwah Spanner diterima di sisi-Nya. Dosan-dosan baik yang sengaja maupun tidak disengaja diampuni olehNya.

-TbC-

Cio : perasaan tambah GaJe aja nih ffic...

Kozu : emang -_-

Cio : hehehe xP senangnya ternyata banyak yang inget gaya tulisan ane xD jadinya banyak yang bisa nebak xD

Kozu : kasihan amat ya si Eathan ma Ryo, ditelantarkan kedua karnivore...

Cio : ntar ga tau deh gimana jadinya xD

Kozu : lah...

**Seriously Question :**

**1. Pilihan cerita ada ditangan kalian~ pilih satu dari dua pilihan :**

**a. Penukaran Eathan & Ryo selesai (dan cerita berpusat hanya pada D18)**

**b. Penukaran Eathan & Ryo gagal, mereka masing-masing bakal diasuh n tukeran ortu selama 10 tahun (cerita berpusat CA dan D18)**

**2. Haruskah gw bikin 8059 ama 6927 mpreg juga?**

**3. Apakah mau dibikin anak kedua dari pasangan D18 ini? XD**

**Q&A**

**Vocallone : **sudah di apdet nih xD

**CursedCrystal : **ups, angst 8059nya lagi in process xP mungkin besok atau lusa selesai~ xD. Dan yupz, Ryo ketuker sama Eathan—anak CA+secondo Cavallone. Jadi malu bisa ditebak siapa ane x"D

**Thewriterwannabe : **ahahaha xD Eathan ma Ryo mirip banget loh xD cman beda warna rambut+mata xD

**Kurea Cavallone : **ciri sendiri? O_o seperti? Hmpft... Bisa dilihat kalau Muku emang 'berguru' dari keisengan Spade xD. Dan iya, Eathan anaknya CA sekaligus Secondo Cavallone.

**Sad ending lover : **ah makasih =/= saya malu setiap liat review anda...

**Suzuru Seiyo : **namanya juga genre Family xP eh, anda lihat status FB ane g? :3 yang sifat Ryo sama Eathan xD. Iya, itu dibantu Spade xD

**Forbidden404 : **kalau penasaran liat status FB ane xD (tunjuk profile Ciocarlie) kalau ga silahkan tunggu chap2 selanjutnya~

**RachanYuuHi : **yang sama penjahat juga lucu xDb dan kita sudah memilih di status FB ane kan ufufufu~ /smirk/

**RiikuAyaKaitani : **l-lucu dan khas gimana? O_o... Kalau mau lihat, ane bisa gambarin. N buat versi dewasanya xD

Eathan : Lihat gambar Yuu Hibari di VnG xD

Ryo : http : / / a(dot)yfrog(dot)com/img640/8479/vspsq(dot)jpg

N.b : sebenernya itu sama2 visu Yuu di VnG xD

**Yuki-Chan D'Cloud : **e-eh jadi malu ./. Masa sih sebagus itu... Hibird = nanas bersayap xD

**Chin-Varia : **ini dia apdetannya xD

.

RnR please~

Dan jangan lupa, dimohon untuk menjawab pertanyaan ."


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Our Children

Rated : T+

Genre : Family/Humor

Pairing : D1869

Warning : OOC, garing, Misstypo, shou-ai, Mpreg.

Disclaimed :

Our Children (c) Me

KHR (c) Amano Akira

Ryo Cavallone-Hibari (c) Me

Eathan Cavallone (c) Me

-Chapter 4, Cry—-

"Cepat selesaikan sekarang juga," Hibari dan Alaude menatap kearah Spanner yang sekarang sudah bersembunyi dibelakang Tsuna. Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menatap kedua Carnivore itu. Al dan Dino, mencoba menghentikan kedua kekasihnya itu walaupun tidak terlalu terpengaruh.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," Spanner menghela nafas panjang dan menatap mereka berdua yang siap dengan senjata masing-masing, "kalian mau mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka?"

...

"Aku juga butuh waktu untuk melakukan perbaikan karena benturan itu dan finishingnya," Spanner menunjukkan pistol yang dipakai dalam pertukaran Eathan dan Ryo.

"Berapa lama kira-kira penyelesaiannya Spanner?" Dino akhirnya angkat bicara dan menatap Spanner yang masih berada dibelakang Tsuna.

"Kira-kira 3 bulan, karena aku perlu bantuan Gianni masalah ini..."

...

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain Hibari-san, Alaude-san," Tsuna menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kearah kedua Cloud Guardian Vongola itu.

"Ya, untuk meminimalisir bahaya yang akan terjadi, sebaiknya kita menunggu hingga benda itu sudah benar-benar selesai..." Giotto mengangguk dan juga menatap kearah Hibari dan Alaude.

...

"Baiklah," Al yang pertama kali menjawab, "aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang berbahaya baik Eathan maupun anak ini. Jadi, aku akan menunggu 3 bulan itu..."

"Terserah padamu saja..." Alaude membalikkan badannya dan akan meninggalkan tempat yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang itu. Eathan masih kecil, tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa membedakan yang mana orang tuanya.

"Ma—?"

Eathan yang digendong oleh Dino menatap kearah Alaude. Tangannya seakan menggapai-gapai agar Alaude menggendong atau minimal memegangnya. Alaude yang mendengar itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah Eathan. Dino yang menyadari itu berjalan dan mendekati Alaude.

"Mama!" Eathan tampak sangat senang melihat ibunya didepannya. Mencoba untuk memegang sang ibu, tetapi saat ini sosok Alaude seperti hantu yang tidak bisa disentuh. Senyuman yang tadi tampak diwajah Eathan kini menghilang.

"Uu..." Tampak sedih, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan akan menangis, "ma...?"

...

Alaude mencoba menyentuh Eathan yang ada didepannya. Tetapi, tidak bisa dan ia hanya bisa diam sebelum membalikkan badannya dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Ma!" Eathan tampak menangis ketika Alaude menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya. Dino sendiri terdiam sambil melihat tempat terakhir Alaude muncul dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tou...?" Al menghampiri Dino yang ada disana, bersama dengan Ryo digendongannya. Tetapi, matanya juga tertuju pada Eathan yang menangis didepannya, "un?"

"Aku mempercayakan Eathan pada kalian, aku percaya kalian bisa menjaganya..." Al tersenyum dan menatap Eathan yang masih menangis.

"Pa..."

"Papa akan menjemputmu 3 bulan lagi, baik-baiklah pada yang lain..." Al tersenyum dan melihat kearah Dino.

"Um..." Ryo menatap Eathan yang menangis dan mencoba untuk menepuk kepalanya. Tetapi, seperti Al dan Alaude ia tidak bisa menyentuh Eathan, "A-aaa!" Ryo mencoba menarik perhatian Eathan, menunjuk kearahnya dan memunculkan boneka nanas kecil—ilusinya.

"Hehehe..."

...

Eathan yang melihat itu terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa dan memeluk boneka itu. Kita bisa melihat Spade dan Mukuro yang matanya sudah berbinar-binar melihat kedua makhluk kecil pecinta nanas itu. Sementara Tsuna dan Giotto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua.

"Namanya Ryo ya?" Al tersenyum dan menatap Ryo yang menoleh keatas menatapnya.

"Mungkin tidak sopan mengatakan ini pada pendahuluku," Dino menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, "tetapi kumohon jagalah Ryo selama 3 bulan ini..."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya seperti aku mengurus Eathan..." Al melihat kearah Hibari yang menatap kearah Ryo yang ada digendongannya, "kau mau bertemu dengan ibumu Ryo?" Ryo menatap kearah Al sebelum menatap kearah Hibari.

...

Ryo tampak masih marah pada ibunya karena tidak mau bermain dengannya sebelum ia tertukar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak menatap kearah Hibari.

Hibari yang melihat itu hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kyouya..."

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, sekali lagi kumohon untuk menjaga Ryo..." Dino menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menyusul Hibari keluar dari ruangan itu bersama dengan Eathan.

"Primo, bagaimana bisa anda ada disini, dan dalam wujud..."

-Primo (?)-

Alaude yang kembali ketempatnya tampak tidak bersemangat dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Menghela nafas panjang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang ada disampingnya sebelum terduduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disekitar kedua lututnya.

"Bagaimana Alaude-dono?" Ugetsu yang melihat Alaude kembali menghampirinya dan melihat keadaannya.

"Setiap melihatnya seperti itu," Alaude tidak menatap Ugetsu dan menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok, "fikiranku tidak bisa tenang..." Tampak sebuah senyuman sedih yang samar terlihat diwajah Alaude.

-confused-

Hibari, ia berlari ketika meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia adalah orang yang tidak mudah lelah, tetapi entah kenapa saat ini ia tampak terengah-engah dan tertunduk. Tangannya diletakkan di dinding yang ada disebelahnya, dan yang satu menutupi mulutnya.

Mual—

Ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih, dan hanya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Tetapi, ia selalu merasa kalau perasaannya tidak enak ketika ia melihat kelakuan Ryo yang marah padanya itu.

"Kenapa..."

"Kyouya," Dino menghampiri sang kekasih dan mencoba melihat keadaannya. Tentu saja ia bisa langsung menyimpulkan kalau keadaan Hibari tidak baik, dan tampak tidak tenang, "Kyouya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

...

"Aku," keringat dingin tampak memenuhi wajahnya. Tetapi, ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Dino, "aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Uhm..." Eathan melihat kearah Hibari yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Dino, "ma?" Hibari menatapnya dan hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau mau menggendongnya Kyouya?"

...

Walaupun hanya diam, Dino melihat anggukan kecil dari Hibari. Dino tersenyum dan memberikan Eathan pada Hibari yang langsung menggendongnya. Eathan menatap kearah Hibari dan tersenyum lebar, mencoba untuk memegang wajah Hibari.

"Ma!"

...

_'Kaa...!'_

Dan yang ia lihat adalah bayangan Ryo yang memanggilnya dan berubah lagi menjadi wajah Ryo yang tidak ingin menatapnya sama sekali. Tatapan terkejut, dan ia seakan-akan tidak melihat apapun. Tangannya bergetar hebat, dan tatapannya kosong.

"Kyouya!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkannya, dan yang ia lihat adalah Dino yang menangkap Eathan. Tanpa sadar ternyata Hibari melepaskan gendongannya dan hampir saja Eathan terjatuh kalau Dino tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Ka—kau tidak apa-apa Kyouya? Hampir saja Eathan terjatuh..." Dino menatap kearah Hibari dan melihat wajahnya seakan-akan cahaya kehidupannya meredup.

"Kyouya...?"

...

"A—aku lelah," Hibari memijat keningnya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya meninggalkan Dino dengan Eathan.

-Tired-

Al dan juga Alaude kembali ketempatnya tinggal—dimarkas Cavallone. Ryo sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, maupun mengekspresikan emosinya layaknya anak-anak kecil biasanya. Al yang menggendongnya hanya bisa sesekali melihat Ryo dan menemukannya berekspresi kesal.

"Ryo kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uum..." Ryo hanya diam dan tidak menatap Al maupun Alaude.

"Ryo?"

"Mungkin ia tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang kita gunakan..." Alaude hanya berjalan disamping Al tanpa melihat kearah Ryo maupun Al, "ia biasa tinggal bersama Decimo Cloud Guardian Vongola dan Decimo Cavallone yang tinggal di Jepang kan?

"Ah benar juga," Al mengangkat Ryo tinggi dan menatapnya dengan senyuman. Ryo tampak bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Al hanya bisa menatap mata hitam Al, "kau akan terbiasa dalam waktu 3 bulan ini, Ryo..."

"Merepotkan..." Alaude tampak tidak tertarik dengan semua itu dan berjalan duluan menuju ke manshion Cavallone.

"Alaude, tunggu...!"

-Arrived-

"Hiks...ma..." Malam harinya, lagi-lagi Eathan menangis, ditengah kamar Ryo yang gelap sendirian. Mencari sang ibu yang tidak ada disana, Romario sendiri tidak berada disana saat itu karena harus mengurusi beberapa masalah di Italia.

Tiba-tiba bayangan hitam tampak mendekatinya, memunculkan sang Cloud Guardian Decimo—Hibari Kyouya. Eathan yang melihatnya terdiam dan menatap Hibari.

"Ma...?"

...

Hibari tidak menunjukkan gerakan akan menggendong ataupun menyentuh Eathan. Hanya diam, menatap dan memperhatikan Eathan yang semakin terdiam dengan tidak meresponnya Hibari dengan panggilannya hanya duduk dan menatap Hibari.

Memberikan sesuatu pada Eathan, sebuah botol susu yang ia masukkan perlahan kemulut Eathan dan langsung diminum olehnya. Hibari memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, dan hanya menatap Eathan.

"Hibari-hibari!" Seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning yang tidak lain adalah Hibird tampak terbang dan hinggap dibahu Hibari. Melihat itu, Hibari menenggerkan Hibird ditelunjuknya.

"Um?"

"Nyanyikan lagi untuknya..." Hibari menunjukkan Hibird kepada Eathan.

_'Midori Tanabiku, Namimori no~'_

...

Terdiam melihat hewan yang ada didepannya, Eathan melepaskan botol susunya. Menatap kearah Hibird, dan pada akhirnya tertawa karena Hibird yang menyanyikan Namimori Atheme.

"Aa!" Eathan menunjuk ke botol susunya dan memberikannya kepada Hibird. Tentu saja paruh Hibird terlalu kecil untuk itu. Dan Hibird membentuk dirinya menjadi bola kecil dan menggelinding agar Eathan tidak memaksanya memberikan botol susu itu. Eathan tertawa dan menangkap bola Hibird itu dengan tangannya.

"Ma!" Menunjukkannya kepada Hibari, Hibari hanya diam dan melihat Hibird dan Eathan. Tanpa mengubah emosinya, Hibari menyentuhkan telunjuknya kearah Hibird. Membuat sang burung menampakkan paruhnya lagi, "ehehehehe!"

-Hibird-

"Ia tidak ingin berbicara sama sekali?" Alfonso tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan. Semenjak mereka kembali ke masa mereka, Ryo tampak hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun juga. Ia juga hanya diam, sambil melakukan ilusi kecil bermain sendiri.

"Begitulah," salah satu anak buah Cavallone tampak melapor—anak buah yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Ryo, "dan ia tidak mau meminum susunya yang sudah kami buatkan sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh anda..."

"Lalu, dimana Alaude...?"

"Sedang bertemu dengan Don Vongola," Al hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, sepertinya sifat Alaude dengan Ryo berbeda dari Eathan. Tetapi, tentu saja karena Alaude menganggap kalau Ryo bukanlah Eathan—bukan anaknya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menemaninya, bawa saja Ryo kemari..."

-Here-

"Ryo—" Al mencoba untuk menarik perhatian si kecil itu dengan beberapa benda milik Eathan. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menatapnya tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mendekati Al. Saat ini, Al sedang berada di ruangannya bersama dengan Ryo yang hanya diam di dekat mainannya—yang merupakan ilusi yang ia buat, "—kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

"Uhm..."

"Kau merindukan ayahmu?" Al mencoba berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh kecil Ryo dan menggendongnya menuju ke kursi kerjanya. Menaruhnya di atas meja, Al hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala kecil Ryo, "bersabarlah selama 3 bulan, anggap saja aku ayahmu..."

"Ehehe..." Ryo tampak tertawa kecil—tawa pertama semenjak ia dibawa ke masa primo. Al yang melihat Ryo tertawa hanya tersenyum lega dan mengecup dahinya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu Ryo..."

"Ternyata, sekarang kau sudah berubah menjadi pedophil ya Al," Alaude yang tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu ruangan Al membuatnya terkejut dan menatap kearah Alaude.

"A—aku bukan—" Al hanya menghela nafas dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, "—Ryo adalah anak dari penerus kita juga Alaude, bagaimanapun mereka sudah mempercayakan Ryo pada kita."

"Kau, bukan 'kita'..."

"Uhm—" Ryo tampak menatap Al dan juga Alaude dengan tatapan bingung. Alaude menatapnya dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan mendekatinya—menggendongnya.

"Ini sudah jam 11 malam, kenapa kau belum membawanya tidur?"

"Sedaritadi Ryo hanya diam dan tidak mau melakukan apapun, bahkan ia belum makan hari ini..."

"Aku akan membawanya," Alaude berjalan membelakangi Al, membawa Ryo keluar dari ruangan Al untuk membawanya berjalan-jalan.

"Tidak apa-apa? Kau baru saja kembali dari Gio—"

BLAM!

-Night-

Malam hari sudah larut, dan hanya ada beberapa anak buah yang berjaga-jaga di tempat itu. Alaude membawa Ryo untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak agar Ryo merasa mengantuk karena angin malam. Ryo sendiri hanya diam sambil menatap semua anak buah Cavallone yang menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Alaude dan menatapnya.

Sampai akhirnya, mereka sampai di kamarnya—kamar Eathan, dan Alaude menutup kamarnya yang menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa kalau langkah Alaude terhenti membuat Ryo mendongak ke atas dan menatap ke arah Alaude yang hanya diam.

"Yang suka menangis adalah seorang herbivore—" suara Alaude melembut ketika menatap Ryo di kamar itu. Ryo hanya menatap Alaude dengan tatapan bingung, karena Hibari juga pernah mengatakan itu padanya, "—tetapi semua anak kecil memang herbivore bukan? Masih sangat lemah dan juga tidak mengerti apapun, jadi tidak perlu berusaha untuk kuat. Menangislah, entah apa yang membuatmu ingin menangis..."

...

Seakan mengetahui apa yang tadi dikatakan Alaude, Ryo hanya terdiam—tetapi matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibir kecilnya bergetar sebelum akhirnya ia menangis, menangis sekencang-kencangnya di gendongan Alaude yang hanya menggendongnya dan menaruh wajah Ryo di atas bahunya.

-Cry-

"Eathan, kau bisa memanggil Kaa?"

"Uhm—" memiringkan kepala kecilnya, Eathan hanya bisa melihat Dino yang mencoba mengajarinya berbicara—sedikit bahasa Jepang. Tetapi, karena tidak mau dan tidak mengerti Eathan hanya tertawa-tawa dan melanjutkan permainannya dengan mainan yang ada di depannya. Dino hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya berharap kau bisa berbicara satu kata itu," Dino menepuk kepala Eathan dan menaruh telunjuknya di hidung Eathan, "karena mungkin Kyouya akan lebih perhatian padamu kalau kau memanggilnya seperti Ryo memanggil Kyouya..."

"Pa—?" Melihat telunjuk di hidungnya, Eathan memegangnya dan tertawa karena Dino langsung menggelitiknya sampai berbaring diatas tempat itu, "ah—Ma!"

Eathan menoleh dan menemukan Hibari yang sudah memakai kemeja putih dengan kancing yang terbuka beberapa buah di atas. Hibari yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam dan melewati Eathan begitu saja, menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Dino dan Hibari. Dino hanya bisa mengambil nafas, dan mengeluarkannya. Mencoba untuk berbaring dan memiringkan badannya melihat kearah Eathan yang juga memiringkan tubuhnya melihat Dino. Memberikan botol susunya, dengan segera Eathan mengambil dan meminumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan perhatian yang sama dengan yang kau dapatkan dari ibumu—" Dino mengusap kepala Eathan dan mencoba untuk menidurkannya, "—minimal mungkin kau bisa mencoba memanggilnya seperti ketika Ryo kuajari memanggil Kyouya menjadi Kaa-san..."

"Hum—"

"Tetapi sudahlah, kau tetap kau Eathan..."

...

"Jadi, kau yang mengajari Ryo memanggilku kaa-san," aura membunuh tampak terasa di belakang Dino, dan di sana Hibari sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, membuat Dino jawdrop dan menatapnya.

"E—etto, Kyouya—"

"Kamikorosu."

-Kamikorosu-

"Ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung—" Tsuna yang berada di ruangannya bersama Dino dan Eathan tampak mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang membedakan Eathan dengan Ryo. Selama 2 bulan lamanya Eathan berada di Jepang, dan selama itu juga Tsuna dan yang lainnya mencoba mencari tahu apa yang berbeda dari Eathan, "—kenapa Eathan bisa lahir tanpa ada keanehan seperti Ryo yang bisa menggunakan ilusi? Padahal, caranya lahir sama dengan cara Ryo lahir bukan?"

"Eathan Cavallone—" Dino menatap kearah Eathan yang masih memainkan mainannya diatas pangkuan sang Don Cavallone itu, "—aku pernah mendengar kalau kekuatannya yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh Don Cavallone lain ada satu, hampir sama dengan kekuatan Byakuran..."

"Hampir sama dengan kekuatan Byakuran—?"

"Ya, dia itu—"

DHUAR!

Mendengar sesuatu yang meledak di luar mengagetkan mereka bertiga. Dengan segera Tsuna dan Dino yang menggendong Eathan berlari dan mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi. Ketika mereka sampai di sumber suara, yang dilihat oleh mereka adalah kehancuran dan kerusakan beberapa bagian dari koridor disekitar ruangan Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Dan tentu saja disana ada Gokudera—yang tampak sangat kesal dan marah, entah kenapa, dan Yamamoto yang mencoba menghentikannya. Disana juga ada Mukuro yang entah kenapa menjadi sasaran target dari ledakan dinamit—sumber suara yang terdengar tadi.

"Ha—Hayato, jangan mengamuk itu berbahaya untuk—"

"Diam kau Yakyuu Bakka, aku harus membunuh nanas ini! Aku tidak perduli ia kekasih Juudaime atau tidak!" Gokudera sudah siap dengan beberapa dinamit di tangannya. Entah kenapa ia tampak sangat marah dan kesal, dan bersikeras untuk membunuh Mukuro.

"Ku—Kufufufu, kenapa kau marah Gokudera-kun? Bahkan Yamamoto Takeshi tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Dia tidak keberatan—! Tetapi, aku yang keberatan bodoh! Dasar seenaknya saja!" Gokudera meledakkan dinamit di sekitar Mukuro—yang bisa dengan segera di hindari oleh Mukuro.

"Go—Gokudera-kun, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ju—Juudaime?" Dengan segera ia menghentikan serangan ketika Tsuna menghampirinya. Tetapi, ia masih tampak kesal dan hanya menatap kearah Mukuro.

"Apa yang terjadi—?"

"I—itu," Gokudera tampak menghindari tatap muka dengan Tsuna, dan wajahnya tampak memerah. Yamamoto yang melihat Goku sudah tenang, tersenyum dan menghampiri Tsuna, mencoba membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya—Mukuro melakukan hal yang membuatnya marah, karena tidak mengatakan pada Hayato terlebih dahulu," Yamamoto mendekatkan mulutnya ditelinga Tsuna. Tsuna yang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud hanya bisa menatap Yamamoto dengan heran, "itu—dia..."

"Ia mengulangi perbuatannya pada Haneuma itu dan Hibari!"

...

"A—ah," Dino yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud hanya tertawa kecil sambil terbatuk sesekali. Sementara Gokudera tampak menatap Mukuro dan Yamamoto dengan tatapan kesal.

"Eh, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tsuna yang masih belum menyadari apa yang dimaksud mereka hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan semakin bingung.

"Begini Tsunayoshi—" membisikkan maksud dari yang dikatakan oleh Yamamoto, Tsuna hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dan menatap kedua guardiannya itu. Yamamoto hanya tertawa gugup dan Gokudera hanya bisa memarahinya dengan wajah memerah, "—mengerti?"

...

"E—Eh? Jadi Gokudera—!"

-Cavallone (?)-

Tidak ada suara apapun di markas Cavallone saat itu. Alaude, yang sedang berbaring bersama dengan Ryo dan juga Al diatas tempat tidur mereka. Tidak ada yang terjadi hari ini, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa dan hanya ada kesunyian disana. Tetapi, sepertinya insting sebagai ketua CEDEF membuat Alaude bisa merasakan adanya bahaya yang terjadi di manshion itu. Membuka matanya cepat, ia segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Kaa—" ternyata karena Alaude yang bangkit dari tempatnya membuat Ryo yang berada di sebelah Alaude terbangun dan menatap 'ibunya' yang berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Mengikutinya—Ryo memegangi ujung selimut dan turun kebawah dengan itu, karena selimut itu berukuran panjang hingga lantai.

Sementara Alaude, berjalan di tengah kegelapan lorong dan menemukan beberapa orang yang sedang berada di taman. Bukan anak buahnya ataupun Cavallone—karena mereka tampak tergeletak tak bernyawa disana. Dua puluh—tidak, lima puluh orang sedang berpencar dan mencoba melihat sesuatu. Dengan borgol yang sudah siap di tangannya, Alaude berlari dan memukul beberapa musuh yang ada di sekitar sana.

"Apa—kau!"

Musuh akan mengeluarkan senjata sebelum Alaude langsung menahannya. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Ryo maupun Al—memancing mereka semua menuju ke bagian yang cukup jauh dari kamar mereka hanya agar Ryo dan Al tidak terbangun. Setelah yakin kalau jarak mereka cukup jauh dengan kamar, Alaude berhenti dan membuat puluhan musuh itu ikut berhenti.

"Baiklah, empat puluh eh—" senyuman dingin tampak tersunggingkan di bibirnya, Alaude mengeluarkan flame ungunya di sekitar borgol miliknya, "—cukup 40 menit mengalahkan kalian..."

"Apa—!"

Dengan segera beberapa orang menyerang Alaude, yang tentu saja semua serangannya di hindari oleh Alaude. Ia menyerang mereka dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dan mencoba menghindarinya juga dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Satu per satu musuh tampak tumbang dan terluka—bahkan ada yang tewas.

"Si—Sial..."

Sisanya hanya 10 orang saja, dan seperti yang dikatakan Alaude hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit. Tampak beberapa darah yang menempel di tubuh Alaude, dan ia hanya menyekanya sambil menatap tajam sisa musuh yang ada disana.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku—kubunuh kau..."

...

"Kaa—?" Suara itu tampak mengejutkan Alaude, menoleh ke belakang tampak Ryo yang merangkak di belakangnya tidak mengerti dengan situasi berbahaya yang ada di depannya.

"Kau—!"

BANG!

Perhatiannya yang teralihkan oleh Ryo membuat Alaude tidak menyadari seseorang membidiknya. Tepat di bahu, dan membuatnya terduduk.

"Tch—"

"Tembak anak itu—!" Seseorang yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengalihkan kembali perhatian Alaude. Mereka semua membidik Ryo yang masih melihat ibunya. Rentetan pistol tampak mengarah kearah Ryo, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang mengenainya—Alaude melindungi Ryo dengan cara memeluknya. Ryo hanya bisa melihat Alaude yang tetap memeluknya walaupun beberapa peluru tampak mengenai punggungnya.

"Kaa—" tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang memeluknya saat itu, ketika tubuh Alaude perlahan terjatuh dan lemas—

Tergeletak begitu saja disana, "Kaa—?" Ryo yang melihat itu—tubuhnya juga penuh darah Alaude yang mengenainya.

"Cepat bunuh anak itu!"

...

Ryo yang menatap Alaude hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya—setelah itu, ia menatap kearah musuh yang akan menembaknya, menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aaaaa—!"

DHUAR!

-Meet them (?)-

...

Eathan—yang sedang tertidur siang di ruangan Dino tampak merasakan sesuatu. Ia yang sedang bermain langsung menghentikannya dan hanya diam seakan melamun.

"Maa—" ia tampak sedih dan ketakutan seakan bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi pada Alaude. Ia benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan ibunya. Dino yang melihat Eathan langsung menghampirinya dan melihatnya.

"Ada apa Eathan?"

"Maa..." Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan pada akhirnya menangis sekencang-kencangnya membuat Dino yang ada di depannya hanya bingung dan mencoba menenangkannya.

-TbC-

Suasana ditempat itu tampak sepi, setelah terdengar ledakan yang disebabkan ilusi dari Ryo, ia tidak bergerak dan melihat kearah Alaude yang masih tergeletak di depannya. Mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Alaude, membangunkannya—tangan Alaude bergerak dan mencoba menyentuh pipi Ryo.

"Dasar bodoh—kenapa kau ada disini...?"

Alaude mencoba menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya Ryo—sebelum kesadarannya hilang dan tangan itu terjatuh begitu saja.

"Kaa—? Kaa!"

"Apa yang terjadi disini," suara orang-orang yang terdengar dari belakang Ryo tidak membuatnya bergeming dari tempatnya dan hanya menangis sambil melihat Alaude. Al—bersama dengan anak buahnya hanya bisa menatap kearah Ryo dan juga Alaude serta musuh-musuh yang tergeletak itu. Membelalakkan matanya—menatap Alaude yang terluka parah dengan beberapa luka tembak membuat Al terdiam sejenak.

"A—Alaude...?"

-TbC-

All : ...

Kozu : sensei...kenapa genrenya jadi angst...

Kiri : kenapa cliff hanger?

Sayaka : kenapa Hibari + Alaudenya OOC

Cio : be—berisik, gw cuman ikutin alur cerita kok!

All : itulah sebabnya genrenya berubah jadi angst!

Cio : i—iya... /orz/

Sayaka : maaf ya minna, sensei malah ganti genre seenaknya, tapi angstnya ga sampai deathfic kok ^^

Cio : belum sampai deathfic...

All : /glare/

Cio : e—etto...

Kiri : sensei punya gambar Eathan kan?

Cio : iya :3 ini :

http: / / m(dot)plixi(dot)com / p / 90155230

Kozu : maaf memberikan gambar acakadul kaya gitu n(_ _)n

Cio : e—eh jahatnya... /orz/ oh iya polling untuk mpreg lainnya...

Kiri : diputuskan untuk buat 8059 & 6927...

Cio : itu sudah kan? /tunjuk atas/

Kozu : yang 6927 belum -_-

Cio : ntaran...trus masalah balik atau ga?

Sayaka : A=8; B=4

Cio : yah, beneran nih ga mau ;))? Tenang aja, spanner ga mati, n anak-anak masih bisa ketemu ortu masing-masing~vote lagi di review ini xD (kalau mau)

Kiri : oh iya, berita baiknya sensei!

Cio : oh iya! Minna! Akhirnya gw bisa hack balik akun lama! \(^o^)/ bagi reviewer pertama boleh request mau lanjutin ffic yang mana di akun lama ;))

All : Mind to Review?

Special thanks 4 Reviewer

**Vocallone : **YM ane kenapa ga bisa dilihat OL ya? =.="

**CursedCrystal**

**Thewriterwannabe**

**Kurea Cavallone**

**Sad ending lover**

**Suzuru Seiyo**

**RachanYuuHi**

**Ri****ikuAyaKaitani **

**Yuki-****Chan D'Cloud **

**Chin-Vari****a **

**Reine Cavallone **

**Bhiblu21 **

**Yukiyuki **

.


	5. Chapter 5

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Our Children**

—_You're my Son—_

D18, 8059, 6927

Family/Humor

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Suasana kediaman sang Don Cavallone tampak sibuk dan juga ramai. Setelah penyerangan yang hampir membuat Ryo terluka, penjagaan semakin diperketat dan Alaude yang terluka parah tampak langsung di periksa dan diobati dengan sangat teliti. Beberapa peluru tampak bersarang dan mengenai beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Empat peluru bersarang di tubuhnya, walaupun tidak mengenai bagian vital—" seorang dokter khusus yang memang bekerja untuk keluarga Cavallone itu tampak berbicara dengan Al, "—tetapi peluru menembus tubuh Alaude-sama dan membuatnya kehabisan cukup banyak darah..."

"Lakukan semua yang kau bisa—" Al tampak sangat khawatir walaupun ia mencoba untuk tenang. Kekasihnya terluka parah, tidak akan ada yang tidak berfikir Al akan sedih dan juga khawatir dengan keadaan Alaude, "—aku akan memberikan apapun asalkan Alaude selamat..."

"Saya akan berusaha Cavallone-sama..."

"Dimana Ryo?" Al mencoba untuk mencari Ryo yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah penyerangan itu. Jujur, Al sedikit terkejut melihat bagaimana Ryo yang masih kecil bisa mengalahkan 10 orang itu.

"Ryo sedang bersama—"

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

"Aku khawatir dengan Eathan—" Dino sedang menggendong Eathan yang tertidur ketika sebelumnya ia menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas, "—seakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada ibunya..."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, bahkan kita tidak tahu kapan lagi hantu-hantu itu akan datang—" ketika Hibari tampak menyilangkan tangannya, tiba-tiba lagi-lagi flame berwarna orange tampak menyinari cincin Dino, menampakkan lagi-lagi siluet dari sang Primo Cavallone. Hanya berdiri, menatap Dino dan Hibari yang tampak menatapnya juga.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eathan...?"

"Ia baik-baik saja—" hembusan nafas berat terdengar dari mulut sang Capofamiglia itu, "—maaf aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik..."

"Siapa yang kau maksud..."

"Ryo—hampir terbunuh karena beberapa musuh yang menyusup ke markas Cavallone," perkataan Al sukses membuat Hibari dan Dino membelalakkan matanya, "ia selamat, tetapi—"

...

"—Alaude terluka parah..."

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

"Kaa—" berada diruangan yang berwarna putih dengan satu tempat tidur yang besar, Ryo tampak duduk diatas tempat tidur itu. Menatap kearah tubuh yang terbaring lemah dengan beberapa luka ditubuhnya. Mencoba menyentuh tubuh itu—tidak ada gerakan. Mata cokelatnya tampak berkaca-kaca, sebelum buliran air mata itu langsung membasahi wajahnya.

Seseorang mengelus kepalanya—membuat kepala kecilnya menoleh mencoba menemukan sosok yang ia inginkan. Tetapi, yang ia lihat malah sosok sang Mist Guardian Vongola, yang tersenyum kearahnya sambil menatap Ryo dengan mata spadenya. Mencoba menghipnotisnya, tetapi tidak terjadi apapun dan Ryo masih menatap matanya.

"Nfufufu—kuahahaha, anak yang menarik..." Tersenyum dingin—bahkan Ryo bisa merasakan tekanan dingin yang membuatnya gemetar dan ketakutan, "tidak mempan pada hipnotisku, bisa menggunakan ilusi diusia semuda ini. Bahkan mungkin—bakat yang dibawa sejak lahir..."

"...?"

"Aku akan menolong ibumu—" seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Spade, Ryo semakin melekatkan tatapannya pada Spade, "—tetapi, biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu padamu..."

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Alaude saat ini?"

Saat ini, sosok lelaki tampan berambut hitam itu tampak duduk bersama dengan sang penerus serta Hibari Kyouya—Cloud Guardian Vongola Decimo sekaligus penerus 'isteri'nya. Dengan tangan yang dipangku diatas kaki, Al menceritakan semua kronologis kejadian malam itu.

"Belum sadar, kalau seperti ini bisa saja Alaude tidak sadar dan pada akhirnya—"

"Hanya herbivore yang mati semudah itu," Hibari memutuskan perkataan Al tanpa menatap kearah sang Don Primo Cavallone itu. Ia berdiri, menatap kearah Al dengan tatapan dingin, "katakan padanya seperti itu..."

Dan ia beranjak dari tempat itu berjalan meninggalkan Dino dan Al yang terdiam mendengarkan perkataan sang Vongola Kumo no Sugosha itu.

"Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu—"

"Mereka berdua memang mirip..." Al tersenyum menatap Hibari dan menghela nafas pendek.

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

Matanya yang tampak tertutup tampak terbuka perlahan—menatap kearah langit-langit kamar itu, mencoba untuk membiasakan matanya dengan kegelapan yang ada disana. Masih merasa sedikit sakit ketika ia menggerakkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya karena luka yang ia dapatkan, membuatnya terbaring lagi dan hanya menatap sekelilingnya.

"Benar juga—herbivore itu," memegangi kepalanya dan mencoba untuk mengingat semua hal yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan. Tetapi, entah kenapa ia juga merasakan jika Ryo ada didekatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Menoleh kesekitarnya, tetapi tidak ada siapapun disana, "—Ryo...?"

"Ryo, sudah saatnya—" Al baru saja masuk ketika melihat Alaude yang menoleh kearahnya. Dengan segera ia berlari dan menghampiri Alaude, "—Alaude, kau sudah sadar?"

"Hn—" Alaude memegangi tangannya dan mencoba bangkit serta duduk di tepi tempat tidur, "—dimana Ryo..."

"E—eh, Ryo selalu menunggumu disini," Al menoleh, mencoba mencari sosok balita yang bahkan belum mencapai usia 1 tahun itu. Menyadari bahwa Ryo tidak ada, Al segera beranjak dan berlari kedepan ruangan, "hei, apakah kalian melihat Ryo keluar?"

"Ti—tidak Cavallone-sama, Ryo-san tidak keluar dari kamar ini sama sekali," salah satu anak buah Cavallone tampak terkejut karena melihat Al yang panik.

"A—apa, lalu apakah ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam?"

"Itu—Spade-sama, beliau sempat datang dan memasuki ruangan ini," mendengar nama Spade yang dipanggil, Alaude dengan segera bangkit—tidak memperdulikan lukanya yang bahkan masih sangat terasa sakit.

"Minggir—" memegangi bahunya yang sakit, Alaude berjalan dan dalam sekejap sudah berada dibelakang Al.

"A—Alaude, apa yang kau lakukan! Lukamu belum sembuh benar," Al memegangi pundak Alaude—membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kalau sampai ia berada ditangan Spade—aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi," Alaude tampak tenang dan tidak tampak kesakitan walaupun wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin tampak membasahi wajahnya, "kekuatannya itu, pasti Spade mengincar itu..."

...

"Aku harus mencari kepala semangka itu dan—"

"Kau menghawatirkan Ryo," Al tersenyum dan menatap Alaude yang terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi Al tahu, kalau apa yang ia katakan itu benar. Dan ia langsung tersenyum, memeluk dan mengecup pelipis Alaude.

"Inilah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu Alaude..."

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

"Eathan, kau dimana?"

Dino tampak mencoba mencari Eathan yang menghilang dari kamarnya ketika tidur siang. Ia mencoba untuk mencari sosok itu, bersama dengan Kusakabe dan juga Romario. Keadaannya yang aneh—yang tampaknya dikarenakan kejadian yang menimpa Alaude, membuatnya semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Eathan.

"Dimana Eathan—jangan-jangan ia diculik dan—"

"Kyahaha!" Suara tawa anak kecil membuat Al dengan segera berlari keasal suara. Menemukan Eathan yang ada disana—dan sesuatu yang membuat Dino yakin bahwa Eathan adalah penerus Cavallone generasi kedua.

"E—Eathan...?" Dino terkejut karena perlahan tubuh Eathan menjadi transparan dan akan menghilang. Berlari dan mencoba mendekati Eathan, tetapi tubuh mungil itu keburu menghilang dan tidak berbekas. Sang Don Cavallone hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun melihat kejadian yang berlangsung di depan matanya.

"Tadi itu—"

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

"Nfufufu~ sekali-kali menjahili Alaude tidak apa bukan?" Spade tersenyum dan membawa Ryo ke dalam kamarnya. Ryo tampak hanya diam dan membiarkan Spade membawanya ke kamarnya. Menurunkan Ryo di atas tempat tidurnya dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"...?"

"Aku akan menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk meneliti sesuatu—"memegang kedua pipi anak itu, dan menatapnya dengan mata Spadenya sangat lama dan tidak berkedip. Hingga flame berwarna indigo menyelimuti ruangan dan membuat Ryo tampak lemas, matanya kosong, dan nafasnya tampak memburu.

"K—kaa..." Matanya menjadi berwarna indigo sejenak, sebelum tatapannya menjadi kabur—tertutup perlahan hingga akhirnya matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Nfufufu~ baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti..."

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

"!" Kali ini tampak Hibari yang merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada Ryo. Ia yang berada diruangannya hanya bisa terdiam sejenak, tatapannya tampak terkejut dan menatap sekitarnya, "—Ryo?"

Berdiri dan berjalan cepat—hanya diam karena seluruh fikirannya dipenuhi oleh anak semata wayangnya itu. Auranya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aura gelap dan terus berjalan hingga sampai menuju tempat Spanner dan juga Shouichi.

"Hi—Hibari-san, ada apa?"

"Selesaikan alat itu sekarang juga—" sudah memegang tonfa dikedua tangannya, Hibari sudah tidak perduli apapun yang akan terjadi pada mekanik Vongola itu. Ia hanya ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan Ryo dan melihat bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tidak bisa—masih membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari lagi untuk menyelesaikannya..."

"Aku tidak perduli bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus menyelesaikannya segera...!" Hibari sudah mengangkat kedua tonfanya, dan akan menghajarnya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kyouya!" Dino berlari dan membuka pintu ruangan mekanik ketika mendengar bahwa istrinya ada disana langsung menghampirinya, membuat sang Cloud Guardian menoleh dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Dino—" menatapnya masih dengan aura intimidasi, Hibari tampak sedikit menurunkan tonfanya, "—dimana Eathan..."

"I—itulah, Eathan dia—"

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

"Alaude, aku tahu kau khawatir dengan Ryo—" Al mencoba menghentikan Alaude yang tetap berjalan walaupun seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh perban. Berjalan masuk kedalam markas Vongola—hanya untuk mencari sang illusionis.

"Alaude, ada apa?"

"Gi—Giotto, kumohon hentikan Alaude—tubuhnya masih lemah!" Al melihat Giotto yang berada disana dan terus mengikuti Alaude hingga sampai didepan kamar Spade.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kepala semangka itu membawa Ryo—dan aku tahu ia merencanakan sesuatu," menebarkan aura intimidasi, dan akan menghancurkan pintu didepannya dengan borgol.

"Alaude!"

"Ma—ma?" Serangannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Menoleh dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat—Eathan tampak duduk dan menatap ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan bingung sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"E—Eathan!" Al langsung berlari mengetahui anak semata wayangnya itu berada disana. Melihat ayahnya berlari menghampiri, Eathan tampak tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya—meminta ayahnya untuk menggendongnya, "kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Daa daa daa!" Menepuk tangannya dan tampak senang melihat ayah dan ibunya, tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana. Ketika ayahnya mendekat kearah ibunya, Eathan semakin senang dan tersenyum, "mama!"

Alaude sendiri hanya diam—dan dengan segera menendang pintu didepannya hingga hancur untuk melihat Spade yang sedang membaca dan Ryo yang tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Oya, apakah kau akan mengganti pintu itu Alaude?"

"Ryo masih ada disana?" Al menatap Eathan dan berbalik menatap Ryo lagi, "bagaimana kau bisa kembali kesini Eathan?"

"Aaa! Aaa!" Mencoba untuk turun dari tempat ayahnya, dan segera menghampiri Ryo. Eathan tampak bersusah payah menaiki tempat tidur itu hingga akhirnya berhasil. Melihat Ryo yang ada dihadapannya tampak tertidur—menepuk-nepuk kening kecil Ryo perlahan hingga Ryo terbangun, "daa?"

"Uu?" Tampak masih susah untuk terbangun, Ryo bangkit dan mengucek matanya—yang tampak kembali menjadi warna normal. Mengetahui yang ada dihadapannya, senyumnya merekah, "aa!" Menepukkan tangannya ke telapak tangan Eathan, dan memegang pipinya—senang melihat anak kecil itu, begitu juga dengan Eathan.

_'Lucunya—' _baik Giotto, Al, maupun Spade hanya melihat pemandangan didepannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Daa daa?" Mengulurkan tangannya didepan Ryo, Eathan tampak meminta Ryo memegang tangannya. Sementara semua orang dewasa disana hanya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua anak itu.

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

"Eathan Cavallone—" Dino tampak bersama dengan Hibari, Spanner, dan Irie, mencoba untuk menjelaskan tentang peristiwa menghilangnya Eathan saat itu, "—ia bisa mengeluarkan dua flame yaitu sky dan mist. Tetapi, sejak kecil ia sudah mengunci flame mist miliknya karena memiliki kekuatan yang berbahaya baginya maupun orang lain..."

"Kekuatan?"

"Aku sedikit tidak percaya—karena bagaimanapun ia tidak pernah memakainya ketika menjabat sebagai Cavallone Secondo," Dino memberikan jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "—Time Travel..."

...

"Time Travel?" Semua yang ada disana melihat kearah Dino dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

"Eathan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Al baru saja akan mendekat, ketika Ryo yang menjabat tangan Eathan diselimuti oleh flame berwarna indigo. Ryo tampak menutup matanya, dan tubuhnya perlahan menjadi transparan sebelum akhirnya menghilang bagaikan kabut.

...

Al terdiam—

Alaude terdiam—

Giotto terdiam—

Spade terdiam...

"Apa—" Al yang memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu tampak hanya mematung melihat yang terjadi dihadapannya tadi, "—apa itu tadi?"

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

"Kekuatan itu yang pada akhirnya memberikan inspirasi pembuatan jyunnen bazooka. Karena dianggap bisa mengubah masa depan jika memakai kekuatan itu, pada akhirnya ia mengunci kekuatan itu," Dino masih menceritakan segalanya tentang Eathan ketika mereka sampai di kamar Ryo. Membukanya, untuk melihat keadaan kamar yang tampak rapi tidak ada perubahan.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa mengembalikan Ryo kemari jika objek yang akan ditukar tidak ada?"

"Itulah—"

BUM!

"Huh?" Spanner, Irie, dan Dino tampak menoleh mendengar suara ledakan itu, yang muncul di tempat tidur kecil milik Ryo. Suara batuk kecil juga terdengar dari tengah asap itu sebelum tiba-tiba sosok anak kecil muncul, tampak menutup mata dan mulutnya.

"Ryo?" Dino berjalan dan mencoba melihat dari dekat. Sementara yang dimaksud—Ryo, membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat ayahnya ada di depannya.

"Aaah!" Tersenyum senang melihat sang ayah yang berada didepannya, Ryo mengangkat tangannya—mengisyaratkan ayahnya untuk menggendongnya. Tetapi, baru saja Dino akan menggendongnya ketika Hibari berjalan mendahului—dan dengan segera memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kaa?" Ryo tampak bingung melihat ibunya yang memeluknya, dan matanya langsung tertuju pada bagian belakang ayahnya dan yang lain—ketika sebuah flame orange dan ungu muncul, "aaah!"

Menoleh kebelakang mereka—memunculkan Alaude, Al, dan Eathan yang ada digendongan Al. Ryopun tampak digendong oleh Dino, dan mereka hanya diam dan saling bertatapan.

...

"Hmph..." Pada akhirnya, suara tawa dari Al dan Dinolah yang memecahkan keheningan. Para Don Cavallone itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lega dan menatap kedua anaknya yang sudah kembali ketempat masing-masing.

"Benar-benar saat yang melelahkan—" menepuk kepala kecil Ryo, Dino hanya tersenyum, "—maaf sudah merepotkanmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, karena ini juga kami bisa bertemu dengan Ryo bukan?" Al menatap kearah Ryo yang hanya diam melihat Al, lalu menatap kearah ayahnya yang mirip dengan Al. Eathan yang tidak bisa menyentuh Ryo tampak tetap memainkan tangannya dan mengajak Ryo untuk bermain dengannya.

"Yang pasti semua ini sudah berakhir," Dino menghela nafas panjang, "aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan jika Ryo sampai tidak bisa kembali ke tempat kami..."

"Aku juga mengerti," Al melihat Eathan yang masih bermain dengan Ryo dan tertawa bersama, "karena akupun juga akan merasakan hal itu..."

...

"Jadi—" suasana hening yang tampak menekan itu dipecahkan dengan suara Alaude yang menatap mereka berdua, "—ini semua yang terakhir bukan?"

"Ya—kalau Eathan memakai kekuatannya terus, bisa saja ada kemungkinan masa depan akan berubah," Al melihat kearah Eathan yang menatap keatas—kearah ayahnya, "jadi mungkin sebaiknya mulai dari sekarang aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak memakai kekuatan itu..."

"Ryopun akan susah untuk berpisah kalau tidak dimulai sejak sekarang," Dino menggaruk kepala belakangnya, menatap kearah Al yang tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu—ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka Eathan," Al menatap Eathan, dan yang bersangkutan hanya menatap ayahnya sebelum tertawa dan menatap Hibari.

"Maa?"

...

"Sepertinya ia sudah menganggap Hibari Kyouya seperti ibunya," Eathan melihat kearah Alaude, sebelum kembali menatap Hibari dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kaa!" Ryo tampak tertawa pelan dan menaikkan tangannya sambil menatap kearah Alaude dan kemudian menatap kearah Hibari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi sebelum mereka berdua susah untuk dipisahkan?" Alaude segera menggendong Eathan yang ada di gendongan Al dan berbalik berjalan menjauhi Dino, Hibari, dan Ryo. Hibari sendiri juga menggendong Ryo, dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Eh tu—tunggu Alaude/Kyouya!" Dino dan Al tampak mencoba menghentikan kedua Cloud Guardian Vongola itu. Sementara Ryo dan Eathan yang saling bertatapan dari balik bahu ibu mereka tampak bingung sebelum masing-masing tersenyum.

"Mama/Kaa!" Mendengar suara mereka yang muncul bersamaan, memang tidak mengherankan jika mereka menyebutkan kata-kata itu. Tetapi tidak jika Ryo yang memanggil mama sambil menunjuk kearah Alaude, dan Eathan yang memanggil kaa sambil menunjuk kearah Hibari.

...

Menoleh kebelakang—saling berhadapan untuk melihat kedua anak laki-laki itu.

"Mama! Kaa!" Ryo menunjuk kearah Alaude sambil menatap kearah Hibari, begitu juga sebaliknya ketika Eathan menunjuk kearah Hibari sambil menatap kearah Alaude.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah menganggap keduanya sebagai ibu mereka—" Dino tersenyum dan menatap Ryo sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum malam ini aku tidak akan bisa tidur karena Eathan menangis," Al tertawa lepas dan menatap Ryo serta Hibari yang masih melihat Eathan begitu juga dengan Alaude yang melihat Ryo, "Alaude?"

"Hn—" menutup matanya dan berjalan menjauh dari Ryo dan juga Hibari serta Dino. Ryo yang melihat itu tampak sedikit sedih sebelum ia menggerakkan sesuatu ketempat Eathan, dan ketika Eathan melihat ia segera mengambil dan membawanya bersama dengannya.

"Baiklah, saatnya aku pergi—" Al membungkuk begitu juga dengan Dino, sebelum flame menyelimuti mereka dan membuat mereka menghilang begitu saja.

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

"Akhirnya ini akan menjadi hari pertama yang sebenarnya untuk Ryo ada di markas Vongola kan?" Dino tampak berjalan di lorong markas bersama dengan Hibari yang menggendong Ryo yang tampak tertidur, "bagaimanapun ia terkirim ketempat yang jauh ketika hari pertamanya di tempat ini bukan?"

"Hn—" Hibari hanya menatap Ryo dengan ekspresi datar, dan memandangi lorong markas yang sepi dan juga tenang itu, "—terlalu tenang..."

"Eh?"

DHUAR!

"Le—ledakan apa tadi!" Dino terkejut mendengarnya, sementara ekspresi Hibari tampak tidak berubah dan Ryo tampak terbangun karena terkejut akan ledakan itu.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini—" menguap—dan entah bagaimana disaat yang bersamaan Ryo juga menguap dengan gaya yang sama, Hibari tidak mempermasalahkan bunyi ledakan itu dan kembali kekamar bersama Ryo sementara Dino mencari asal suara itu.

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, yang Dino temukan di tempat yang penuh dengan asap itu adalah Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna, Mukuro, dan juga Yamamoto.

"Go—Gokudera-kun jangan bertengkar lagi!" Tsuna mencoba menghentikan tangan kanannya itu untuk membunuh na—maksudnya Rokudo Mukuro yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tidak bisa Juudaime semua yang ia lakukan sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Kufufu~ tetapi sepertinya Tsunayoshi tidak keberatan dengan apa yang aku lakukan," kata-kata Mukuro membuat Tsuna wajahnya memerah.

"Dasa nanas brengsek!" Gokudera dengan segera mengeluarkan sistem C. dan menyerang Mukuro. Begitu juga dengan Mukuro yang akan menyerangnya dengan trident miliknya.

"Sudah cukup!" Tsuna yang sudah melihat semua kerusakan itu langsung mengaktifkan flamenya dan membekukan mereka berdua untuk menghentikan serangan itu.

Yamamoto dan Dino yang baru saja datang hanya bisa terdiam dan membeku melihat kejadian didepan mata mereka itu.

"Sepertinya ini—dejavu..." Dino tertawa datar dan menatap Tsuna.

"Sebenarnya, sebabnyapun sama seperti waktu itu lagi Dino-san," Yamamoto tampak menggaruk dagunya dan melihat kearah Dino.

...

"Ja—jadi Mukuro melakukannya lagi! Dan sekarang siapa yang menjadi korbannya..."

"Aku sudah menjadi cupid orang lain, masa aku tidak boleh melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri—" Mukuro tampak memojok dengan aura gelap, "—aku hanya ingin membuatnya bersama Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Ja—jangan murung Mukuro-san, a—aku tidak keberatan kok..."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah lagi kan?" Mukuro tampak berbinar-binar sambil memegang tangan Tsuna yang hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat kekasihnya itu.

...

"Jadi—" Dino melihat kearah Yamamoto sambil menunjuk Tsuna. Yamamoto hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk ragu.

...

"EH!"

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

Mengancingkan baju tidur milik Ryo yang baru saja ia pakaikan ke Ryo yang tertidur, Hibari melihat kearah anaknya itu. Mengelus kepala kecilnya dan mengusap pipi kecilnya. Mengingat sesuatu—dan berjalan untuk mengambil sesuatu di kantong jas hitamnya—sebuah foto.

"Hmph—tiga bulan ya..." Ia berjalan dan menaruh foto itu diatas meja, menulis sesuatu dan berjalan serta menguap sesekali—berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dan membenahi selimut Ryo, "tidak buruk—little herbivore..."

Terlihat senyuman samar sebelum matanya tertutup dan tertidur disamping Ryo. Sementara foto diatas meja menampakkan foto sosok yang tidak lain adalah Eathan yang sedang tertawa dan memeluk wajah Hibari, dengan sebuah tulisan yang dibuat Hibari.

_'Our Little Herbivore'_

...

"Ah, bantal nanas milik Ryo—" terdiam sedikit sebelum sebuah seringai terlihat diwajahnya, "—baguslah..."

—

**This is The End? | 5**

—

Al dan Alaude tampak menghela nafas—lelah dengan semua yang terjadi selama 3 bulan ini. Eathan sendiri tampak menguap dan akan tidur saat itu. Alaude menaruhnya di gendongan dan menepuk punggung kecil Eathan dan menidurkannya.

"Istirahatlah—tubuhmu masih lemah," Al mengecup pelipis kanan Alaude dan juga Eathan. Alaude hanya mengangguk dan menguap, berjalan kearah kamar mereka. Membaringkan Eathan sebelum melepaskan pakaiannya—menyadari sesuatu berada di kantung mantel hitamnya.

"Hm?" Mengambil sebuah foto yang diselipkan oleh Eathan—satu foto yang diberikan Ryo sebelum mereka menghilang dan kembali kemasanya. Alaude yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan meletakkannya diatas meja kecil didekatnya, "tidak buruk..."

Dan ia tertidur disamping Eathan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Al kembali setelah membereskan semua keributan di manshion Vongola dan melihat kearah Alaude yang memeluk Eathan—tersenyum dan membenahi selimut milih Eathan dan Alaude.

Berjalan mendekati meja kecil—menyadari sebuah foto yang tadi diletakkan oleh Alaude dan hanya tertawa kecil. Sebuah foto Ryo yang sedang tertawa lebar, yang sepertinya memang diberikan oleh Ryo. Dengan segera menulis sesuatu dengan pena yang ada didepannya, dan segera mengganti bajunya untuk bergabung dengan kedua keluarganya.

_'Our Little Herbivore' _

—

**This is The End? | 5 | End**

—

Cio : nfufufu~

All : *pentungin pake semangka*

Cio : *koid* u—untuk apa tadi...

Tsuna : ha—hanya sedang sensitif pada bunyi tawa seperti itu...

Gokudera : aku benci suara tawa itu maupun satu lagi...

Yamamoto : karena menarik aku ingin mencobanya *ketawa*

Mukuro : aku adalah orang yang paling sensi dengan suara itu... Kufufu~

Spade : jangan meniru tawaku author bodoh...

Alaude : aku benci keributan...

Hibari : ...

Cio : jahatnya... *peluk Ryo & Eathan dipojokan*

Ryo; Eathan : ? (〃'.'〃)

Dino & Al : jangan ajak anak orang sembarangan ^"^

Cio : biarin, lagipula Eathan sama Ryo udah ga dipake lagi—mau dipeluk, di snuggle2in, di pairingin juga ga papa...

D18 & CA : *lemparin bata*

Cio : gyaaa! Ryo helep!

All : *noleh* Ryo?

Ryo (18) : dan kenapa aku yang hanya muncul di side story bisa muncul lagi?

Cio : ka—karena kau yang paling bisa diandalkan...

? : jangan memanfaatkan terus ;( *tarik Ryo* kan kasihan dia—

Cio : bahkan Eathan tidak bisa diandalkan...

All : O_O

Eathan (18) : ;( kami belum muncul kan? Kenapa minta pake kekuatan kalau lagi kaya gini sih? Ayo—daripada disini mendingan balik ke masa kita... *tarik Ryo*

Ryo (18) : Ta—tapi Eathan ^^' *ketarik*

*suara pintu ketutup*

All : ...

Dino & Al : apa yang kau ajarkan pada mereka!

Cio : uhm— =D;; hanya menunjukkan doujinshi kalian berempat?

...

D18 & CA : *siap2 senjata masing-masing*

Cio : na—nande? *dikepung* Ya—yada! Gyaaaa!

*untuk rating yang hanya T, pemandangan akan disensor*

Kozuka : untuk informasi—chapter berikutnya timeline akan maju sampai usia Ryo 5 tahun ;)

Kirizaki : untuk anak yang lain berusia 4 tahun kurang ._.

Cio : no graphic birth O.^ soalnya author ga bisa~ dan mangap kalau ga diliatin proses dari bulan ke bulan karena emang ini difokusin ke Ryo dan kedua orang tuanya ._.

Sayaka : baiklah—ucapan terima kasih! XD

**Thanks for~**

Authorjelek

doradora dongdong

alwayztora

RachanYuuHi

Vocallone

RiikuAyaKaitani

Yuki-Chan D'Cloud

Chin-Varia

CursedCrystal

Kurea Cavallone

Sad Ending Lover

Suzuno Akaya

CCloveRuki

Adelois

bhiblu21

Pokoknya semua yang review, fave, atau alert (Author/story) xD

Chap selanjutnya akan update cepet kalau anda review cepet xD *maksa*

RnR plis~ ;)

Another option : atau—cerita ini di tamatin sampe sini? ' ' #plak#


	6. Chapter 6

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Our Children**

—_You're my Son—_

D18, 8059, 6927

Family/Humor

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (1 from 2) | 6**

—

Cuaca di markas Vongola saat itu tampak sedikit mendung dan dihiasi oleh salju yang turun secara perlahan. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang berada di kamarnya—menatap ke sekitarnya sebelum bangun dan mengucek mata cokelatnya.

"Selamat pagi Ryo-san," melihat seseorang berambut jambul hitam yang membuka pintu geser kamarnya, anak itu tampak masih mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi—Zio Tetsu," menguap kecil dan kepalanya masih tampak tertunduk karena mengantuk. Tetapi dengan segera bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju ke arah pria di hadapannya itu. Memberikan pelukan kecil padanya, dan Kusakabe langsung menggendongnya untuk mempersiapkan paginya hari ini.

"Ryo-san ingin makan apa?"

"Terserah—" menoleh kiri kanan, menemukan kalau ia hanya berdua dengan pamannya itu.

"Ada apa Ryo-san?"

"Uhm—papa dan otou-san belum pulang?" Anak itu tampak menoleh—mencari kedua orang tuanya yang tidak ada disana. Sementara yang ditanya hanya bisa terdiam dan menepuk kepala kecil anak itu.

"Kyo-san masih menjalankan misi—dan Dino-san masih menyelesaikan urusan di Italia. Tetapi hari ini Zio Tsuna dan juga Zio Mukuro akan kembali bukan?" Tetsu tersenyum dan melihat anak itu yang sedikit cemberut sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Ryo-san?"

"A—ah, kalau begitu Zio Tetsu—temani Ryo ketempat Ayame!"

"Ah, tapi—Zio harus mengirimkan berkas yang harus diperiksa oleh Kyo-san—"

...

"Tidak apa bukan Ryo-san?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Zio—Ryo bisa sendiri," tersenyum lebar, Tetsu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menurunkan Ryo, "kalau begitu Ryo pergi dulu Zio!"

"Hati-hati Ryo-san..."

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (1 from 2) | 6**

—

Ryo Hibari Cavallone, saat ini berusia 5 tahun—anak pertama pasangan Hibari Kyouya sang Cloud Guardian Vongola dan juga Don Cavallone—Dino Cavallone, memiliki ayah angkat bernama Rokudo Mukuro, 'adik' perempuan bernama Ayame Yamamoto dan adik laki-laki bernama Sawada Kei dan Rei.

Dan juga pelindung bernama—

"Zio Anguira," Ryo yang sedang berjalan di tengah lorong tampak memanggil seseorang. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit takut melihat lorong yang cukup gelap dan remang. Tetapi, memaksakan tangan kanan ayahnya untuk menemani hanya akan merepotkan, "Zio Anguira ada disini?"

Flame indigo tampak muncul di hadapan Ryo, menampakkan sesosok pria berambut me—warna biru langit yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Zio!"

"Nfufufu~sudah kukatakan berulang kali bukan Ryo-kun, jangan memanggilku seperti itu—" Daemon Spade sang Mist Guardian Vongola Primo, yang entah kenapa bisa muncul dihadapan Ryo tampak menepuk kepala kecil Ryo dan mengusap rambut hitam milik anak itu.

"Soalnya rambut Zio mirip semangka," jawaban polos milik Ryo hanya membuat mood Spade bertambah kacau. Tampak urat-urat di kepalanya hampir pecah, dan sebelum itu terjadi—Spade langsung menenangkan dirinya, "Zio marah? Itu panggilan Ryo khusus untuk Zio..."

Siapa yang bisa menolak tatapan Tsundere Ryo yang diwarisi dari ibunya—Sang Cloud Guardian, ditambah dengan tatapan memelasnya yang mirip dengan ayahnya—Sang Bucking Bronco, Dino Cavallone?

"Ti—Tidak, apakah Ryo membuat nama itu khusus untuk Zio?"

"Ya, karena Zio selalu ada kalau Ryo memanggil Zio! Jadi, Ryo membuat nama panggilan untuk Zio karena—Zio tidak pernah memberitahu nama Zio!" Ryo tampak berjalan di samping Spade—dan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mengikutinya. Matanya tampak berbinar dan berkaca-kaca melihat Ryo.

"Apakah menurut Ryo—Zio baik?"

"Sangat baik! Zio selalu mengajari Ryo ilusi, karena Zio Mukuro tidak pernah mau mengajari," Ryo tampak mencoba untuk menggapai tangan Spade untuk menggandengnya, mengetahui bahwa Ryo ingin menggandengnya—dengan segera Spade memegang tangan Ryo.

"Lalu, kenapa hari ini kau sendirian? Dimana semua Zio dan juga orang tuamu?"

"U—uhm, papa dan otou-san tidak pulang, Zio Tsuna dan Zio Mukuro akan pulang sore ini, dan Ryo ingin bertemu Zio Hayato dan Zio Takeshi serta Ayame," mencoba untuk mengingat apa saja yang bisa dikatakan, Spade bisa melihat kalau Ryo tampak sedih—dan tentu saja penyebabnya hanya satu, orang tuanya tidak datang hari ini.

"Bukankah hari ini malam natal? Kau sudah menulis surat untuk Santa Claus?"

"Sudah—tapi, apa kakek itu akan membaca surat Ryo tahun ini?" Ryo mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sakunya, "mungkin karena tahun kemarin Ryo tidak menulis permintaan yang sebenarnya dan hanya memohon saja. Tapi, tahun ini Ryo sudah meminta Zio Hayato mengajari menulis dan juga bahasa Italia—mungkin Ryo akan mencobanya tahun ini!"

"Sudah tahun keempat kau meminta padanya bukan Ryo-kun—memang kau meminta apa?" Spade mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Ryo dengan mudah.

"Aaa! Zio Anguira, jangan mengambilnya!" Menggapai kertas yang tentu saja tidak bisa ia capai—Ryo tampak cemberut dan tetap mencoba, "itu rahasia, kalau sudah terkabul, Ryo akan memberitahukannya!"

Dan sekali lagi untuk perkenalan—

Ryo Hibari Cavallone, saat ini berusia 5 tahun—anak pertama pasangan Hibari Kyouya sang Cloud Guardian Vongola dan juga Don Cavallone—Dino Cavallone, memiliki ayah angkat bernama Rokudo Mukuro, 'adik' perempuan bernama Ayame Yamamoto, adik laki-laki Sawada Kei dan Sawada Rei.

Dan juga pelindung bernama—Daemon Spade aka Zio Anguira.

"Ryo?" Mendengarkan seseorang yang memanggil Ryo, Spade dengan segera menghilang dan surat yang ada ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja. Menatap kearah sumber suara, pria berambut perak tampak menghampiri Ryo sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil berambut hitam pendek.

"Ah!" Dengan segera mengambil kertas yang terbang itu dan menghampiri pria itu, "selamat pagi Zio Hayato, Ayame!"

"Yo-nii!" Anak perempuan berambut hitam itu mencoba turun dan menghampiri Ryo. Memeluk anak perempuan itu, yang menggunakan pakaian berwarna merah dengan model santa claus, "otou-san membelikan baju untuk Ayame!"

"Cocok untukmu—" tersenyum dan menepuk kepala anak perempuan itu, Ryo tampak hanya melamun sesaat.

"'Yo-nii tidak pakai baju balu?"

"Bukankah Dino membelikanmu kemarin—Ryo?" Gokudera Hayato sang Storm Guardian menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bingung, "dan Hibari juga membelikanmu sebelum ia pergi misi bukan?"

"Iya, baju dari papa dan otou-san ada di kamar," Ryo mengangguk kearah Gokudera, "tetapi, nanti saja Ryo pakai kalau otou-san dan papa datang!"

...

Jujur, Ryo tahu orang tuanya tidak akan datang. Karena bagaimanapun mereka memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing dan tidak bisa selalu menemani Ryo dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tetapi—bukankah tidak ada salahnya kalau ia berharap untuk tahun ini saja keduanya ada saat Natal, Tahun Baru, terutama ulang tahunnya?

"Ryo, kau tahu bukan—"

"Ah, Zio! Ryo boleh berlatih musik lagi hari ini?" Ryo menghentikan perkataan Gokudera. Sudah cukup ia mendengar kalau kedua orang tuanya tidak datang dari Kusakabe.

"Hm—boleh saja, Ayame ingin bersama Ryo-nii?"

"Ya, Ayame ingin melihat 'yo-nii!" Tersenyum lebar, menarik tangan Ryo menuju ke tempat Gokudera.

Ayame Yamamoto, anak pertama dari pasangan Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian Vongola, dan juga Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian Vongola. Berusia 1 tahun di bawah Ryo, sudah menganggap Ryo sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"'Yo-nii sudah meminta pelmohonan untuk kakek sinterklas?""Sudah—Ayame minta apa tahun ini?" Ryo menggandeng tangan kecil Ayame yang ada di sebelahnya sementara Goku tampak mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Boneka milip Uli, kalau 'yo-nii?"

"Uhm—tahun ini nii-san tidak meminta apapun yang khusus," tentu saja ia berbohong, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa berharap kalau permintaannya akan dikabulkan.

"Kok?"

"Karena nii-san merasa tahun ini tidak jadi anak baik—" menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum kecewa, "—sinterklas pasti tidak mau mengabulkannya..."

"Eh? Tapi Ayame, Kai, dan 'ei melaca 'yo-nii baik cekali kok!"

"Tidak, nii-san tidak sebaik itu kok..."

...

Gokudera hanya diam dan menatap Ryo dengan tatapan sedih. Tetapi, ia hanya bisa diam dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh iya, Ryo tadi sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Ah, tadi Zio Anguira menemani Ryo mencari Zio Hayato!" Ryo menoleh kearah Gokudera.

"Zio Anguira? Semangka?"

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (1 from 2) | 6**

—

"Aku ingin bertemu Ryo!"

Suara menggelegar dari sang Don terdengar sampai ke seluruh sisi manshion. Don Cavallone itu tampak merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kerja yang dipenuhi oleh kertas laporan. Romario hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar keluhan bossnya setiap hari.

"Boss harus mengerjakan pekerjaan boss jika ingin pergi ke Jepang," sebenarnya tidak tega mengatakannya, tetapi tetap saja sebagai don mafia ia harus mengurusi 'keluarga'nya ini. Romario sendiri ingin bertemu Ryo yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri"

"Tidak habis-habis—"

"Jangan kabur dari pekerjaanmu jika ingin selesai boss," Dino hanya bisa diam dan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. Menatap foto Ryo yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Ryo~sudah hampir satu tahun aku tidak bertemu~"

Romario hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, ia juga tahu perasaan Dino yang merindukan Ryo. Karena bagaimanapun ia juga merindukan si kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri itu.

"Pakai ini boss—" memberikan handphonenya pada Dino, selama ini ia tidak boleh membawa handphone, "—hubungi Ryo..."

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (1 from 2) | 6**

—

"Ryo, nadanya salah!" Gokudera mengajari permainan piano pada Ryo di ruangannya. Tetapi sepertinya Ryo benar-benar tidak berkonsentrasi pada permainannya dan hanya menatap piano itu dengan tatapan kosong. Sejak kecil Ryo tampak tertarik dengan musik dan Dino akhirnya meminta Gokudera untuk menjadi gurunya.

"Maaf Zio—" Ryo tampak murung dan cemberut. Gokudera sebenarnya tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tentu saja ayah dan ibunya yang tidak bisa menemaninya saat Natal ini. Bukan hanya sekali ini Ryo tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tuanya. Bisa dikatakan hanya Ryo yang jarang terlihat bersama orang tuanya.

"Ryo, kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada Zio..."

"Tidak—Ryo hanya tidak konsentrasi saja kok," menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba tersenyum walaupun Gokudera tahu ia tidak ingin tersenyum.

"Ryo—"

"Ryo-san, kau disini?" Kusakabe mengetuk dan membuka pintu ruangan Gokudera.

"Zio Tetsu?"

"Papa anda menelpon—" tersenyum dan memberikan handphonenya pada Ryo, "—ia ingin berbicara dengan anda..."

"Papa?" Dengan segera Ryo mengambil handphone itu dan tampak ceria lagi, "halo papa!"

_"Ryo—kau jadi anak baik kan?"_ Dino tampak senang melihat Ryo antusias mendengar ayahnya menelpon. Ia sangat merindukan suara Ryo yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar.

"Ya! Ryo jadi anak baik, papa bersama otou-san?"

_ "Otou-san sedang mengerjakan misi, tetapi ia akan datang sebentar lagi,"_ Dino tersenyum sendiri mendengar anaknya—Hibari memang sedang menjalankan misi di Italia.

"Ooh..." Ryo tampak hanya terdiam dan ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada ayahnya.

_ "Ryo?"_

"Papa dan otou-san—" Jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "—ah, tidak jadi papa..."

_ "Kalau ada yang Ryo inginkan katakan saja..." _

"Bukan—tetapi," tampak ragu akan mengganggu ayahnya Ryo tampak gugup melanjutkannya, "apakah otou-san dan papa—akan ke Jepang hari ini atau besok?"

...

Dino terhenyak—hanya terdiam karena Ryo tidak pernah bertanya seperti itu selama 9 bulan ia tidak berada di sana, begitu juga dengan Hibari.

_ "Maaf Ryo—" _

...

"E—eh kenapa minta maaf? Papa tidak salah! Maaf Ryo bertanya yang aneh-aneh," Ryo panik mendengar nada bicara Dino yang tampak lemas, "papa tidak marah kan? Tidak apa kok, Ryo akan bersama Zio dan akan menjadi anak yang baik!"

_ "Ryo selalu menjadi anak yang baik, Zio Tetsu dan Zio Tsuna—"_ Dino tampak tertawa dan menenangkan Ryo,_ "—tetapi, kalau semuanya tidak ada apa Ryo kesepian?"_

"Tidak, karena selalu ada Zio Anguira yang menemani Ryo!" Ryo tersenyum lebar mengingat Zio kesayangannya itu. Dino sendiri hanya diam dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_ "Zio—Anguira?" _

"Uhm! Kalau semua tidak ada, kalau Ryo tidur sendirian—Zio Anguira selalu menemani, jadi Ryo tidak pernah takut ataupun sendirian!"

_ "Teman khayalan Ryo?" _

"Tidak—" Ryo sedikit cemberut ketika ayahnya mengatakan kalau Spade adalah teman khayalan yang hanya bayangannya saja, "—Zio Anguira ada! Ia tahu papa dan semua Zio!"

_ "Oh—?" _

"Zio Anguira selalu ada selama 9 bulan ini, karena papa dan otou-san tidak ada Zio bilang akan selalu menemani kalau Ryo tidur," Ryo mencoba bercerita waktunya bersama Spade, "lalu, ketika Ryo ulang tahun juga Zio mengucapkan pertama kali—ah, natal tahun lalu, ketika papa dan otou-san sedang ada pertemuan di Italia, Zio Anguira mengajak Ryo pergi melihat kebun binatang! I—inginnya sih pergi dengan papa dan otou-san, so—soalnya kata Kei dan Rei mereka pergi dengan Zio Tsuna dan Zio Mukuro, dan katanya menyenangkan bersama...mereka..."

Suara Ryo tampak mengecil—menahan tangisnya yang akan meledak. Tangannya memainkan ujung bajunya, dan badannya tampak gemetar. Gokudera dan Kusakabe, maupun Romario yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam.

Dino tampak terdiam—mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak bisa. Semuanya salah dia, karena tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk Ryo. Walaupun Tsuna juga seorang don mafia, ia masih memiliki waktu dengan kedua anak kembarnya karena sama-sama di Jepang. Gokudera dan Yamamoto bisa melihat Ayame karena sama-sama berada di Jepang.

Hibari bisa saja menemaninya—tetapi lagi-lagi Ryo yang mengalah, mengatakan kalau Hibari juga perlu mengunjungi Dino di Italia dan membantu Tsuna dengan misinya. Ia memang menurunkan sifat Hibari yang kuat dan juga mandiri—tetapi bagaimanapun Ryo tetap anak balita berusia 5 tahun.

_ "Ryo, papa—" _

"Ah iya, papa sudah makan?" Ryo mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, Dino hanya tersenyum lemah.

_ "Ya, papa sudah makan..." _

"Papa tidak sakit kan? Otou-san bagaimana?" Ryo memberikan beberapa pertanyaan beruntun untuk Dino, mencoba menghilangkan air matanya yang bisa saja turun kapanpun. 

_ "Papa baik-baik saja—tou-san juga,"_ Dino tersenyum sedih—entah siapapun yang bernama Zio Anguira itu, tetapi sepertinya Ryo sangat dekat dengannya, _"kalau papa pulang—papa boleh bertemu Zio Anguira kan?" _

...

"Memang—papa akan pulang sebentar lagi...?" Suaranya sangat kecil sehingga terdengar seperti menggumam.

_ "Ryo?" _

"Ah, iya—Ryo akan mengatakannya pada Zio!" Ryo tersenyum dan merasa ia akan menangis kalau berbicara lagi, "pa—papa, Ryo ingin berlatih piano dengan Zio Hayato untuk acara natal hari ini. Jadi, tidak apa kan?"

...

_ "Ya—bisa berikan telponnya ke Zio Hayato?" _

"Baiklah, Ryo sayang sekali pada papa dan otou-san! Walaupun papa jarang bersama Ryo, papa dan otou-san selalu yang terbaik!" Ryo tersenyum dan memberikan handphonenya pada Gokudera, "Papa ingin berbicara dengan Zio!"

Gokudera menunjuk diri sendiri sebelum mengambil handphone itu. Ryo sendiri tampak keluar dan berlari menjauh dari tempat Gokudera.

"Haneuma, kau mengerti kalau Ryo membutuhkan kalian kan?"

...

"Gokudera—apakah aku orang tua yang buruk?"

.

.

.

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (1 from 2) | 6 **

—

All : *gubrak*

Dino : se—sensei, kenapa di stop disini =_=;;

Cio : eh? **

Ryo : bukannya—sudah selesai ya chapter Your Christmas, obaa-chan? **

All : ... **

Cio : *aura devil sejenak sebelum hilang* memang, tapi karena menghabiskan cukup banyak kata akhirnya dibagi dua bagian ^^

All : tidak adil!

Cio : ya—yah sesuai yang dijanjikan, chapter ini usia Ryo adalah 5 tahun. Tambah unyu, tambah mirip perpaduan Tsundere dan Useless *ditabok D18* dan ada OC tambahan, Ayame! ^^ *peluk*

Goku : O—oi!

Cio : umur Ayame itu beda 1 tahun 3 bulan dari Ryo~

Kozu : pooost!

Cio : oke~

** Sparkling Cloudy Day's - **Jangankan anda, sayapun bingung sebenarnya #lah, dan boleh aja (〃'∇'〃)

** doradora dongdong **- maaf membuat bingung (ˇ_ˇ'!l)

** Reine Cavallone **- udah dijawab di DM? XD

** Sad Ending Lover - **of course :3

** CursedCrystal **- /uhuk/ h-hint apa? ** *tonfa+cambuk*

** Crazy Crow -** h-hint apa OAO **

** ByuuBee - **...

*lirik kanan kiri* *lirik D18+CA* *bisik ke 3 orang*

Sebenernya mau sih bikin EaRyo, tapi nanti nfufufu~ #plak

** Authorjelek - **ah, itu pada ga sadar klo Goku marah karena Tsuna juga udah dihamilin O_O

—

**Coming up Next!**

—

**_Mungkin memang ia mencoba untuk mengerti—_**

_"Ia mengerti kalau kalian memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing, dan ia tidak egois dengan meminta kalian menemaninya..."_

**_Tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki sebuah keinginan untuk dimengerti..._**

_"—hanya permintaan Ryo-san saja yang baru saja baca, karena baru saja diletakkan oleh Ryo-san. Dan—"_

**_Ia selalu berharap walaupun tidak pernah ada orang yang mengetahuinya..._**

_"Apakah sebegitu susahnya permintaan Ryo dipenuhi?"_

**_Dan pada saat keajaiban muncul..._**

_"—santa?"_

**_Ia hanya ingin mengatakan semuanya—meski semua itu belum tentu terkabul..._**

_"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan—"_

.

.

.

_"Ryo—Ryo hanya ingin bersama dengan papa dan otou-san!"_


	7. Chapter 7

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Our Children**

—_You're my Son—_

D18, 8059, 6927

Family/Humor

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (2 from 2) | 7**

—

Berlari hingga nafasnya tampak memburu, ia masih mencoba menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak boleh egois—papa dan otou-sannya bukan harus menjaganya. Lagipula anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis—ia tidak ingin di ejek 'Herbivora' lagi oleh mamanya atau otou-sannya.

"Ugh—Ryo bukan herbivore..."

Duduk dibawah pohon yang ada di sekitar kuil, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disekitar lututnya, Ryo hanya terdiam dan menutup matanya.

"Nfufufu~ada apa Ryo?" Melihat kearah Ryo, Spade sudah ada di hadapannya dan menepuk kepala Ryo pelan.

"Zio—apakah Ryo anak nakal?"

...

"Kalau ada yang lebih baik selain anak berusia 5 tahun yang bisa tidur sendiri—jarang menangis, dan tidak pernah marah," Spade menggendong Ryo, "maka Ryo adalah anak nakal..."

"Tetapi—"

"Tenang saja—bagaimana kalau kita bersiap dan menyambut pamanmu dan si kembar?"

"Ya!" Ryo tersenyum lebar mendengar Spade.

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (2 from 2) | 7**

—

"Maaf merepotkanmu Gokudera—" Dino tersenyum lelah, menutup telponnya. Ia menghela nafas berat dan menatap kearah foto Ryo itu. Mengambil dan menatap foto itu lama.

"Boss..."

"Kalau menurutmu—apakah aku ini orang tua yang buruk?" Dino tampak menutup matanya, benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ryo.

...

"Ryo-san adalah anak yang kuat—" Romario menatap Dino, "—ia adalah anak yang baik dan kuat. Ia sangat menyayangi kalian, karena kalian menunjukkan kasih sayang kalian padanya. Ia mengetahui bagaimana merasakan sayang, karena kalian pernah memberikan padanya..."

Dino menatap Romario—

"Ia mengerti kalau kalian memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing, dan ia tidak egois dengan meminta kalian menemaninya..." Jeda dengan senyuman lembut, Romario melanjutkannya, "anda memiliki anak yang luar biasa boss..."

...

"Ya—aku tahu itu..."

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (2 from 2) | 7**

—

"Papa," Ayame tampak menarik-narik ujung baju Gokudera, mencoba menarik perhatian ayahnya yang baru selesai menelpon Dino. Gokudera segera menunduk dan tersenyum kearah anaknya.

"Ada apa Ayame..."

"'Yo-nii dimana..." Ayame tampak tidak senang dan cemberut mengetahui kakaknya tidak ada dan tidak kembali.

"Biarkan Ryo-nii sendiri dulu oke—" Gokudera mengelus kepala Ayame dan menggendongnya. Ayame hanya mengangguk dan tampak tidak bahagia, "—kita ke aula untuk acara natal, dan menunggu Juudaime..."

"Uhm!" Gokudera dan Ayame langsung berjalan dan menuju ke aula utama Vongola.

"Hayato~Ayame~!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Goku dan Ayame dari belakang, membuat wajah Goku memerah dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan Yamamoto.

"Ah—tou-san!"

"Ja—jangan memelukku tiba-tiba Takeshi!"

"Maa, maa—aku hanya ingin mengagetkanmu..." Yamamoto tersenyum dan melihat Ayame yang memintanya menggendong Ayame.

"Zio Hayatooo!" Suara dua orang anak kembar itu langsung membuat Goku menoleh untuk menemukan dua anak kembar yang langsung menabrak kakinya dan memeluknya, membuat keseimbangannya goyang dan terjatuh.

"A—aduh, Kei, Rei—jangan menabrakku tiba-tiba," Gokudera memegangi kepalanya—melihat dua orang anak berambut cokelat dan biru. Selain warna rambutnya tidak akan ada yang bisa membedakan mereka berdua.

Sawada Kei dan Sawada Rei adalah anak kembar dari pasangan Sawada Tsunayoshi, Don Vongola—dan Rokudo Mukuro, Mist Guardian Vongola. Yang membedakan mereka berdua hanyalah warna rambut. Warna rambut cokelat adalah Rei, dan biru adalah Kei. Usianya sama dengan Ayame—bahkan lahir dihari yang sama dengan Ayame.

"Kufufufu~Zio Hayato, soalnya tou-san mau beltemu dengan Zio," menirukan gaya tawa ayahnya—Rei tampak tersenyum puas melihat Gokudera mampu shock dengan mulut menganga.

"Padahal kau yang mirip dengan Juudaime, Rei—kenapa kau malah menirukan tawa ayahmu yang aneh itu—"

"Kufufu~ Gokudera Hayato, kau mau kubunuh?" Mukuro tersenyum dengan trident yang sudah ada di leher Gokudera.

"Jangan seperti itu Gokudera-kun—ia hanya ingin menirukan tawa ayahnya kok," Tsunayoshi Sawada—sang Don Vongola tampak tertawa kecil dan menepuk storm guardiannya. Ia menghampiri Ayame dan tersenyum, "hei Ayame, apa kabar?"

"Halo Zio Tsuna! Aku baik-baik saja, papa dan otou-san membelikan banyak hadiah!"

"Baguslah—" Tsuna tersenyum dan menepuk kepala kecil Ayame. Menoleh kiri kanan, Tsuna mencoba mencari seseorang disana, "dimana Ryo?"

"Mungkin sedang di kamar—tadi..." Baru saja akan memberitahu, pintu aula terbuka lebar tiba-tiba. Ryo dengan menggunakan baju putih polos dan syal berwarna merah tampak senang dan berjalan kearah mereka semua.

"Zio Tsuna, selamat datang!" Tsuna tersenyum melihat Ryo dan menepuk kepala Ryo pelan.

"Ini untukmu Ryo—Hibari-san memintaku memberikannya padamu," Tsuna yang memang baru saja kembali dari Italia memberikan sebuah bros berbentuk seperti hibird pada Ryo.

"Waaa—Hibird!"

"Hibari-san meminta maaf juga karena dia—"

"Ah, Kei—Rei!" Ryo mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika Tsuna mengatakan tentang Hibari. Ia sudah tahu kalau Hibari tidak akan mungkin datang malam ini ataupun besok.

"Ryo!" Memeluk Ryo dengan erat sampai Ryo terjatuh, yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa dan mengelus kepala mereka berdua. Melihat Ryo yang tampak gembira walaupun tidak ada kedua orang tuanya membuat Tsuna menghela nafas lega dan menghampiri Gokudera.

"Semua hadiah yang mereka inginkan sudah terpenuhi?" Tsuna berbisik pada Gokudera dan Gokudera hanya mengangguk.

"Kusakabe sepertinya sudah membelikan semuanya—"

"Tsunayoshi-san, semuanya sudah saya siapkan—" Tetsu tampak berada di aula setelah selesai membelikan apa yang dituliskan oleh anak-anak untuk hadiah natal. Walaupun Tetsu mengatakan akan mengerjakan laporan—sebenarnya ia mencoba membelikan hadiah natal untuk semua orang.

"Ah, terima kasih Kusakabe-san..."

"Tetapi—hanya permintaan Ryo-san saja yang baru saja baca, karena baru saja diletakkan oleh Ryo-san. Dan—" Kusakabe mengambil sebuah kertas yang ia ambil dari kamar Ryo, "—saya bingung apa yang harus dilakukan..."

Memberikan kertas itu pada Tsuna, Kusakabe tampak menghela nafas berat.

"Tulisan Ryo?" Gokudera melihat tulisan yang ia kenal itu, karena bagaimanapun ia yang mengajari Ryo untuk menulis.

_ 'Caro Babbo Natale,_

_ Non ho bisogno di un altro giocattolo _

_ ma,_

_ Spero che questo Natale, I miei genitori a qui con me...'_

(*) ...

"Apakah Dino-san dan Hibari-san tahu?" Tsuna menatap kearah Kusakabe.

Kusakabe menggeleng—

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Dino-san—" Tsuna berjalan meninggalkan aula utama dan menghubungi Dino di Italia.

"Dino-san—"

_ 'Tsuna? Ada apa?' _

"—ada sesuatu, yang ingin aku kirimkan padamu..." Suara Tsuna tampak pelan dan juga kecil. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana—atau haruskah ia langsung mengatakannya.

_ 'Hadiah natal—?' _

"Sebenarnya—permintaan natal..." Hanya tersenyum tipis, suara kecilnya tampak seakan hanya bergumam. Dino tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya.

...

_ 'Tsuna?' _

"Aku akan mengirimnya lewat fax, kuharap kau melihatnya—" Tsuna segera memutuskan hubungan telpon itu dan berjalan untuk mengirimkan surat milik Ryo itu.

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (2 from 2) | 7**

—

"Kyouya—baru pulang?" Dino yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya tampak melihat kalau kekasihnya baru saja kembali dari misi dengan (lagi-lagi) darah kering yang mengenai kemeja putihnya.

"Hm..." Hibari tampak sangat lelah dan melonggarkan dasinya. Melihat sang kekasih yang sangat lelah, Dino menghampirinya, dan memeluk Hibari dari belakang.

"Misimu belum selesai?"

"Aku mencoba menyelesaikannya—tetapi ternyata tidak bisa..." Menghela nafas panjang dan berat, jujur—walaupun tidak pernah mengatakannya di depan orang lain, tetapi Hibari sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ryo. Tetapi bagaimanapun ia juga harus menyelesaikan secepatnya misi yang sudah ia ambil selama 9 bulan ini. Menatap kesebuah mesin fax didepannya, Hibari melihat sebuah kertas yang dikirim Tsuna, "Fax apa ini?"

"Ah, pasti dari Tsuna—apa isinya Kyouya?" Hibari dengan segera mengambil kertas itu dan melihatnya. Kertas yang bertuliskan tulisan Ryo tentang surat yang ia buat untuk permohonan natalnya tahun ini.

...

"Kyouya?" Dino yang melihat Hibari terdiam hanya menatapnya aneh, dan ikut melihat surat yang ada di tangan Hibari, "Caro Babbo Natale, Non ho—"

Menyadari sesuatu, Hibari segera bergerak dan menelpon Tsuna yang ada di Jepang, menanyakan perihal surat itu.

_ 'Ya?' _

"Apa maksud tulisan itu Tsunayoshi?"

_ 'Eh—artinya adalah...' _

"Bukan itu—siapa yang menulisnya..."

...

_ '—Ryo-kun...' _

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (2 from 2) | 7**

—

"Dan pada akhirnya, hadiah Ryo tidak di kabulkan lagi..." Ryo yang sampai malam menunggu orang tuanya tampak cemberut dan melihat keluar jendela sambil memeluk lututnya.

...

"Apakah sesulit itu permintaan Ryo dikabulkan?" Menaruh kepalanya di atas tangan, Ryo tampak sangat sedih dan hanya bisa menatap salju di atas langit. Spade muncul begitu saja di hadapannya, menatap anak kecil itu yang menatapnya balik.

"Kau tidak apa Ryo?"

"Ryo ingin bertemu papa dan otou-san—" Spade melihat mata Ryo yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi sepertinya hati anak itu sudah membeku dan membuatnya tidak bisa menangis.

"Kau ingin menangis?" Tidak ada salahnya untuk memintanya menangis untuk sekali saja kan? Ia memeluk dan menenggelamkan kepala kecil Ryo kedalam pelukannya, "Tidak apa—Zio tidak akan memberitahu yang lain..."

Dan yang ia dengar setelah itu adalah isakan kecil yang berasal dari Ryo, dan juga pelukan untuknya.

"Zio dan yang lain memang baik—tetapi, Ryo ingin bersama papa dan otou-san..."

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (2 from 2) | 7**

—

"Bagaimana caranya agar Ryo tidak bersedih ya—" Yamamoto, Tsuna, dan juga Gokudera tampak berkumpul keesokan harinya. Mereka mencoba untuk membuat Ryo—yang setelah pesta itu selesai tampak murung.

"Seharusnya Hibari dan Haneuma itu meluangkan satu hari untuknya, ia hanya ingin bersama dengan mereka..." Gokudera berdecak kesal dan menghidupkan rokoknya sebelum seseorang mengambil dan mematikannya.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara—"

"Ap—" menoleh, Gokudera dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok yang ada di depan mereka—dan juga kostumnya.

...

"HUH?"

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (2 from 2) | 7**

—

"Masih kesal?"

"Bukan karena itu—" Ryo berada di beranda rumahnya dan memeluk lututnya sambil cemberut. Sementara Spade duduk disebelahnya sambil tersenyum, "—Zio Anguira jangan bilang kalau Ryo menangis..."

"Nfufufu~baiklah, tetapi jangan memanggilku Zio Anguira..."

"Karena Ryo tidak tahu nama Zio..." Ryo tampak memprotes keputusan Spade karena memang sejak 2 tahun Spade muncul di kehidupannya, Ryo tidak pernah tahu siapa nama asli Spade.

"Baiklah—Zio akan mengatakannya pada Ryo, nama Zio—" baru saja ia akan memberitahu nama aslinya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dan membuat Spade memutuskan untuk menghilang.

"E—eh, Zio dimana?"

"Ryo—" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ryo mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, pada akhirnya ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Hm?" Melihat sosok di belakangnya yang memakai kostum berwarna merah dengan janggut putih yang panjang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, "E—eh, Nonno Santa?"

...

"Ini benar-benar Santa?" Matanya berbinar, Ryo tampak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya saat itu. Walaupun ia tahu, malam natal sudah lewat selama 1 hari, "Apakah santa ingin mengabulkan permintaan Ryo?"

...

Sosok itu masih terdiam, membuat senyuman dan tatapan yang penuh pengharapan itu menghilang, berganti menjadi senyuman datar.

"Ryo akan menunggu sampai tahun depan—Ryo akan jadi anak yang baik. Tetapi, apa tahun depan permintaan Ryo akan dikabulkan?"

"Apakah hanya saat natal?" Akhirnya sosok itu berbicara lagi sambil tetap menatap dengan tatapan datar kearah Ryo.

"Eh?"

"Apakah permintaanmu hanya sampai natal saja kedua orang tuamu bersama denganmu?"

"I—itu..." Ryo tampak bingung dan gugup, bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan dari sosok didepannya itu.

"Kau hanya menginginkan bersama orang tuamu saat natal bukan?"

"R—Ryo hanya tidak ingin meminta sesuatu yang terlalu susah..." Memainkan pakaiannya, suaranya tampak bergetar dan senyumannya semakin tampak dipaksakan, "Soalnya—sejak usia Ryo 1 tahun, permintaan pada santa tidak pernah terkabul..."

...

"Ryo memang salah—tidak menulis permintaan yang sebenarnya, tetapi Ryo hanya tidak ingin Zio Tsuna dan lainnya khawatir..."

"Jadi—apa sebenarnya harapan yang kau ingin aku kabulkan... Bersama dengan orang tuamu ketika natal atau—"

"Ryo hanya ingin terus bersama papa dan otou-san!" Berteriak kesal karena ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan dari santa itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi, "Bukan hanya—natal...pada saat tahun baru, ulang tahun papa dan otou-san, ulang tahun Ryo—" menundukkan kepalanya, minimal menyembunyikan air mata yang tampak keluar dari sudut matanya, "seperti Ayame, Rei, dan Kei yang bisa selalu bersama dengan orang tua mereka—minimal hanya otou-san atau papa tidak apa... Ryo sudah cukup senang melihat salah satu dari mereka bersama Ryo..."

...

"Ryo ingin bertemu otou-san dan papa..."

"Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan—" menurunkan janggut putih sekaligus dengan topi merahnya, 'santa' itu tampak menatap Ryo dengan mata hitamnya. Membuat Ryo tampak terkejut—sangat terkejut dengan sosok dibalik kostum itu, "—kenapa tidak kau katakan padaku dan papamu..."

Menunduk—Hibari Kyouya sang santa claus menatap Ryo dengan tatapan lembut sebelum memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maaf Ryo—aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu jika kau memang menginginkannya," menutup matanya dan menaruh kepalanya diatas bahu kecil Ryo, "papamu juga akan seperti itu—cukup katakan keinginanmu dari mulutmu sendiri..."

"Hiks... Ryo hanya tidak mau tou-san terlalu sibuk—hiks... Ryo tahu papa dan tou-san sangat sibuk, jadi—Ryo hanya ingin menjadi anak baik," sangat lama terakhir kali Hibari melihat Ryo menangis. Ia menepuk kepala belakang Ryo dan membiarkannya menangis, "kalau Ryo jadi anak yang nakal—papa dan tou-san akan sedih..."

"Tidak apa—kau tidak perlu selalu menjadi anak yang baik..." Hibari menggendong Ryo dan melihat wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi air mata, "jadi—kita menghabiskan waktu kita? Walaupun natal sudah lewat satu hari?"

"Tidak apa! Yang penting Ryo bisa bersama tou-san," Ryo tersenyum lebar, Hibari menghapus air mata di wajahnya, "papa dimana?"

"Itu—"

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (2 from 2) | 7**

—

_ 'Ryoooo! Maafkan papa tidak bisa ke Jepang sekarang~!'_ Kalau anak itu bisa melihat bagaimana kondisi ayahnya di Italia lewat telpon, ia pasti akan tertawa melihat ayahnya menangis, _'laporan ini tidak pernah habiiis...'_

"Tidak apa papa—tou-san akan menemani Ryo!" Ryo menutup sebelah matanya ketika Hibari memakaikannya topi berwarna putih.

_ 'Ryooo, papa ingin bertemu denganmu—tahun baru papa akan berangkat ke Jepang! Apapun yang terjadi!'_

_ 'Kalau begitu kerjakan tugasmu sebelum tahun baru tiba boss...' _Ryo bisa mendengar suara kepala ayahnya yang terantuk meja kerja—ia hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ryo, ayo!" Suara Hibari terdengar setelah memakai kemeja putihnya.

"Ah—baiklah otou-san! Papa, Ryo pergi bersama otou-san dulu!"

_ 'Mau kemana Ryo?' _

"Kebun binatang!" Ryo tampak sangat senang ketika Hibari mau menemaninya pergi ke kebun binatang sebagai hadiah natal, "Sampai jumpa papa!"

...

_ 'Bukankah Kyouya benci keramaian...?'_

—

**Your Christmas | 4 years Later (2 from 2) | 7**

—


	8. Chapter 8

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Our Children**

—_You're my Son—_

D18, 8059, 6927

Family/Humor

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**Chapter 8, Mist Flame**

—

Tidak ada kata libur untuk seorang boss mafia seperti Tsuna. Pada saat semua merayakan tahun baru, ia masih tampak bergelut dengan pekerjaannya. Tetapi dengan segera terganggu dengan hadirnya dua anak kembarnya.

"Kaa-san!" Kei dan Rei—dengan memakai kimono berwarna hitam (untuk Rei) dan biru muda (untuk Kei) berlari dan memeluk Tsuna dengan erat. Dan berakhir dengan terjungkalnya Tsuna dari kursinya karena kekuatan kedua anak itu, "selamat tahun baru!"

"Ke—kekuatan kalian memang selalu saja hebat," Tsuna memegangi kepalanya dan berusaha untuk bangkit dan memeluk Kei dan Rei, "ayah kalian yang memakaikannya?"

"Uhm—papa memakaikan Rei kimono hitam!"

"Dan Kei biru," tersenyum kalem penuh arti seperti Mukuro, Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum dan berdiri sambil menepuk kepala kedua anaknya itu.

"Lalu dimana papa kalian?"

"Menjemput Zio Dino!" Mengatakannya secara bersamaan, dan menatap kearah Tsuna.

"Oh, Dino-san jadi kemari tahun baru?"

"Uhm!" Mengangguk bersamaan juga, membuat Tsuna tertawa kecil dan memeluk mereka serta menggendong mereka, "dan Ryo ikut mengantar, walaupun Zio Hibari tampak sedikit kesal..."

'Tentu saja, bagaimana ia mau Ryo bersama dengan Mukuro berdua saja,' Tsuna hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba mata cokelatnya menangkap sebuah bungkusan yang disembunyikan kedua anaknya itu, "apa itu Kei, Rei?"

"Papa menyuruh kami memberikannya pada kaa-san!" Menyerahkannya pada Tsuna dan segera dibuka oleh yang bersangkutan, "kalau tidak salah papa bilang—ingin kaa-san memakainya..."

"Kau tidak melihatnya Rei—papa memberikan kimono yang aneh pada kaa-san," Kei tampak menjelaskan pada Rei yang menatapnya dengan bingung, "transparan hanya ada beberapa kain yang menutupi beberapa bagian..."

"Eh? Tetapi—kalau memakai itu keluar dengan cuaca seperti itu, kaa-san bisa sakit kan?" Rei tampak cemas dengan apa yang dikatakan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Entahlah, katanya hanya dipakai di kamar saja di depan papa," Tsuna membuka kotak dan menemukan kimono mini yang beberapa bagiannya merupakan kain tembus pandang yang hanya ditutupi oleh kain di beberapa bagian saja. Yah, mungkin pembaca tahu alasan Mukuro membelikannya dan hanya dipakai di kamar saja bukan? Karena itu adalah pakaian L*nger*n yang dipakai untuk berbuat uhukratedMuhuk.

"Kei jadi ingin melihat kaa-san memakai baju itu di depan Kei—kufufu..."

"Kaa-san?" Rei hanya melihat Tsuna yang memojok sambil membuat lingkaran dengan telunjuknya, menyebarkan aura gelap.

—

"Zio, ayo cepat!"

Langkah kecil itu tampak berlari diikuti dengan langkah tenang yang bisa menyeimbangkan langkah kecil anak itu.

"Kufufu—papamu tidak akan ke markas hingga yang menjemput datang Ryo," pria dewasa berambut biru dengan pucuk nanas dan ekor rambut itu tampak tersenyum dan melihat sosok di depannya itu.

"Tetapi Ryo ingin bertemu papa!" Menarik tangan Mukuro—anak itu, Ryo tampak mencari ditengah lautan orang-orang yang ada di depan mereka. Menangkap rambut ayahnya di matanya, Ryo segera berlari dan meninggalkan Mukuro.

"Ryo—jangan berlarian!"

—

"Sabar boss, jemputan dari Vongola akan datang sebentar lagi—" Romario tampak menghampiri Dino yang tidak sabar untuk sampai ke markas Vongola untuk bertemu Hibari dan Ryo.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat Ryo—sudah beberapa bulan ini aku tidak bertemu dia kan?" Dino tampak panik dan berjalan bolak balik didepan anak buahnya yang ikut, sementara Romario hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah Dino.

"Papa!" Hampir saja jatuh—Dino ketika sesuatu menabrak kakinya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Menoleh kebawah, menemukan Ryo yang memakai hakama kecil memeluk dan melihatnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, "Ryo kangen papa!"

"Ryo!" Dino yang tidak menyangka Ryo akan datang menjemput dan memang sejank tadi ia memang sudah ingin bertemu, langsung menggendong dan memeluknya dengan erat, "papa kangen denganmu!"

"Ryo lebih kangen dengan papa!" Ryo memeluk wajah Dino dan mengecup pipinya. Melihat kearah Romario yang tersenyum di belakang Dino, Ryo tampak semakin ceria, "Romario-Jii-san, Ryo juga rindu pada jii-san!"

"Tentu saja, saya juga sangat merindukan anda tuan muda Ryo," Romario mengacak rambut hitam Ryo, "Kyo-san memakaikan baju ini pada anda?"

"Tidak—Zio Mukuro yang memakaikan, tou-san juga pakai kimono walaupun langsung bekerja lagi!"

"Kyouya pakai kimono?" Dino langsung tenggelam dalam fikiran tidak benarnya yang membayangkan Hibari memakai kimono mini berwarna pink dan menatapnya dengan tatapan malu-malu seakan mengatakan 'ayo makan aku'.

"Papa kenapa Romario-jii-san?"

"Entahlah Tuan Muda Ryo, tetapi—apapun yang anda fikirkan boss, tidak mungkin terjadi..." Perkataan Romario meluluh lantakkan semua bayangan Dino tadi. Ryo tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang memasuki tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya lemas dan mengantuk. Menyenderkan kepalanya di dada ayahnya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Ryo, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dino menatap Ryo yang tampak aneh. Tetapi perkataannya langsung terpotong ketika Mukuro datang dan berlari kearah mereka, "Mukuro?"

Mukuro melihat kearah Ryo sebelum menatap lagi kearah Dino.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak—semuanya sudah menunggu, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat," Mukuro berbalik dan berjalan kearah mobil mereka.

"Nee papa," masih dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk, Ryo tersenyum kearah Dino yang langsung menatapnya, "Zia Chrome bilang—Ryo mungkin akan datang adik..."

...

"Eh?"

—

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Ryo tadi Mukuro?" Dalam perjalanan menuju ke markas Vongola, Dino tampak berbincang dengan Mukuro sambil membiarkan Ryo tertidur di pangkuannya, "apa Chrome akan memiliki anak?"

"Tidak—bukan Chrome kok kufufufu," Mukuro tertawa penuh arti dan menatap Dino, "yang akan punya anak **lagi**bukan dia..."

"Eh? Jangan-jangan—"

"Fikirkan sendiri," Mukuro tidak memperdulikan Dino yang saat ini wajahnya tampak terkejut dan memerah menyadari maksud dari perkataan Mukuro.

"Cavallone—ada yang ingin kubicarakan," Mukuro menatap Ryo yang sedang tertidur kala itu, sementara Dino langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Mukuro, "ini tentang Ryo..."

"Ada apa?"

—

"Aku pulang tou-san!" Ryo berlari kecil dan memasuki markas Vongola diikuti Dino dan juga anak buahnya yang lain. Setelah beberapa saat tertidur di mobil, sepertinya tidak ada lagi masalah dengan Ryo. Membuka salah satu pintu dan melihat sang pemilik pintu sedang mengenakan pakaian kemeja putih, jas hitam, dan dasi hitam—dengan segera berlari dan memeluk Hibari yang sudah berjongkok didepannya.

"Hati-hati Hakamamu berantakan—" Hibari mengecup pipi anaknya sebelum membenahi pakaiannya yang tampak sedikit kusut karena tidur dan juga karena berlari.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik?"

"Tentu saja baik-baik saja—" tersenyum samar dan mengusap kepala Ryo, Hibari berdiri kembali dan duduk di kursinya kembali. Memang—tanpa sepengetahuan Dino, dan tentu ia sendiri juga baru mengetahuinya beberapa minggu yang lalu bahwa lagi-lagi seorang Hibari Kyouya kembali—hamil.

"Kyouya, apa benar yang dikatakan Mukuro kalau kau—"

BUAGH!

Sepasang tonfa melayang kearahnya dan sukses mengenai wajah tampan sang Don Cavallone. Tampak aura gelap dan tidak bersahabat dari Hibari membuat Don Cavallone itu menelan ludahnya. Mood Hibari memang selalu buruk ketika ia sedang hamil.

"Kau berisik haneuma..."

"Perasaan ini—sepertinya apa yang dikatakan benar," Dino yang tampak tergeletak diatas lantai dengan benjol cukup besar di kepalanya hanya bisa tertawa datar.

"Papa!" Ryo tampak panik melihat Dino yang tergeletak itu, dan segera menghampirinya.

—

"Selamat tahun baru!"

Setelah beberapa saat Dino sampai di markas Vongola, Tsuna mengumpulkan mereka untuk mengadakan pesta tahun baru. Tampak Dino sedang berbincang dengan Tsuna dan tentu tidak membiarkan Hibari jauh darinya ( setelah di ruangannya akhirnya Hibari memberitahu semuanya ). Sementara Mukuro juga tampak bersama dengan Tsuna walau sepertinya Tsuna masih kesal karena Mukuro menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak baik didepan kedua anak mereka.

Sementara Ryo tampak bermain dengan Kei, Rei, dan juga Ayame. Dino tampak menatap sosok anaknya itu dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ada apa?"

"Kudengar akhir-akhir ini Ryo tampak aneh," Dino merangkul bahu Hibari dan mengecup dahi isterinya itu, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku hanya mendengarnya dari Herbivore itu..."

—

"Ryo, tidak apa-apa Hibari-san tidak menemanimu lagi?"

Tsuna menatap Ryo yang sedang bermain dengan Kei dan Rei. Ryo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih melanjutkan permainannya dengan kedua anak kembar Sky Guardian Vongola itu.

"Ryo tahu otou-san sibuk, jadi—tidak apa-apa kalau otou-san bekerja, lagipula ia sudah berjanji akan pulang secepatnya!" Ryo tampak tersenyum dan bersenandung kecil sambil mencoba menggambar dikertas itu.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, bermainlah disini—aku akan menjaga kalian," tersenyum, Tsuna menepuk kepala Ryo dan beranjak ke arah meja kerjanya. Ryo dan juga kedua anaknya memang sedang bermain diruangan kerjanya. Ketika akan mengerjakan laporan didepannya—tiba-tiba ia merasakan keberadaan sesuatu di dekatnya dan segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar.

"Zio Tsuna mau kemana?"

"Sebentar saja—tolong jaga Kei dan Rei ya Ryo..." Tsuna segera beranjak dan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mengecek seluruh ruangan disekitar mereka, "aku merasakan flame mist yang asing..."

"RYO!"

Mendengar kedua anaknya yang berteriak, Tsuna segera berlari kembali keruangannya untuk melihat Ryo yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan segera berlari dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Ryo. Sementara Kei dan Rei tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Ryo—hanya menatap Tsuna dan berharap ayahnya bisa melakukan sesuatu.

...

"Ini—"

Ketika Tsuna mencoba mengeceknya, tiba-tiba Ryo bangkit dan menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan kosong. Mist flame tampak terlihat di mata kanannya dan menatap kearah Tsuna yang terkejut melihatnya. Sebelum ia bisa bereaksi, di tangan Ryo sudah ada sebuah pedang panjang dan tipis. Menghunuskannya kearah Tsuna yang tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya karena Kei dan Rei ada dibelakangnya.

TRANG!

"Tsunayoshi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna melihat kearah depannya dan melihat Mukuro sudah menghalangi serangan Ryo dengan tridentnya.

"Mukuro—"

"Kufufu~ tenagamu kuat juga Ryo," tersenyum dan tampak tangan Mukuro yang memegang tridentnya itu gemetar, "apa yang terjadi..."

"Ada yang aneh dengan Ryo—" Mukuro melihat kearah Ryo, mencoba mengubah matanya menjadi kanji 1, hanya memberikan ilusi kecil yang hanya akan membuatnya pingsan. Tetapi, tidak terjadi apapun saat itu, "—aku merasakan flame mist yang asing sebelum menemukan kondisi Ryo seperti ini..."

"Aku juga merasakannya—tetapi tidak ada siapapun di markas..."

Ketika Mukuro berbicara dengan Tsuna, Ryo langsung menyerang Mukuro. Menatapnya dengan mata kanan yang berwarna indigo. Membuat Mukuro malah mengalami ilusi yang langsung melukai fisik dan mentalnya.

"Tch—" dengan memutar tridentnya dan menghentakkannya ketanah langsung membuat ilusi itu menghilang. Tsuna dengan segera belari dan mencoba membantu Mukuro. Ketika menatap Ryo, ia menyadari sesuatu—Ryo tampak kesakitan dan nafasnya tampak memburu walaupun gerakan dan ilusinya tidak berhenti seakan ia tidak bisa mengontrol semua flame mist yang ia keluarkan.

"Apakah ia dikendalikan?"

"Tidak—mist flame ini adalah miliknya," Mukuro tampak mencoba melindungi Kei dan Rei yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan mencoba menghentikannya," Tsuna memakai glovenya dan mengeluarkan sky flamenya. Ketika ilusi yang dikeluarkan Ryo melemah, dengan segera Tsuna berlari kearah Ryo dan menutup mata kanan Ryo dengan tangannya yang sudah terselimuti oleh sky flame. Ryo tampak terkejut—dan semua ilusi itu terhenti. Tubuhnya tampak lemas dan terjatuh di tangan Tsuna, "Ryo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

...

"Zio Tsuna, Zio Mukuro—sakit..." Memegangi tubuhnya sendiri dan wajahnya tampak kesakitan. Tsuna langsung membawa Ryo ke kamarnya dan memanggil Dr. Shamal untuk memeriksanya.

—

"Ia membuat ilusi nyata—dan ilusi Mukuro tidak mempan?"

Dino yang mendengar cerita Hibari tampak terkejut—sementara Hibari hanya mengangguk dan menatap Ryo.

"Entahlah, tetapi Tsunayoshi merasakan kalau ia merasakan Mist Flame yang asing sebelum itu, dan menghilang ketika mist flame Ryo muncul—"

"Ryo?" Gokudera melihat Ryo yang tampak sedikit aneh dan menghampirinya sebelum tubuh itu lagi-lagi terjatuh begitu saja, "Ryo!"

Hibari yang mendengar teriakan dari Gokudera langsung menatap kearah sang storm guardian untuk melihat Ryo tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Hibari-san, Dino-san!" Tsuna berlari kearah mereka dengan tatapan cemas, "aku merasakan flame asing itu lagi!"

"Ryo!" Gokudera memegangi tangannya yang terkena tebasan dari pedang kecil milik Ryo itu. Lagi-lagi mata kanannya berubah menjadi indigo dan menatap kearah semuanya, "—apa..."

Tampak seringai dingin yang tercipta di wajahnya, dan tatapannya tampak kosong seakan dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Flame yang ada di matanya memunculkan beberapa ilusi yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Otou-san, papa!" Kei, Rei, dan Ayame yang paling dekat dengan Ryo tampak ketakutan akan ilusi yang tercipta.

"Ryo—"

"Kita harus menghentikannya," Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, dan Chrome bersiap untuk menghentikan Ryo.

"Tunggu!" Dino, Hibari, Tsuna, dan juga Mukuro menghentikan mereka.

"Kalian berani ikut campur—" Hibari bersiap dengan tonfa dikedua tangannya dan aura gelap yang sudah menyelimutinya, "—kamikorosu..."

"Hei kami hanya—"

"Sudahlah Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan," Tsuna menepuk pundak Gokudera, "sedikit saja Hibari-san bisa menghentikan, mungkin aku bisa mendekatinya..."

"Kyouya..."

"A—aaa..." Dino melihat kearah Ryo yang ada didepannya, tangannya tampak bergerak memegangi mata kanannya dan ia terbatuk. Ilusi disekitar mereka mulai tidak terkendali. Mukuro bergerak menggendong Kei dan Rei, begitu juga dengan Yamamoto yang langsung menggendong Ayame.

"Pa—pa...tou-san..." Ryo mencoba untuk menghentikan semua itu, tetapi semuanya seakan tidak terkendali. Terbatuk sekali lagi ketika darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ryo!" Dino baru saja mencoba untuk menghentikannya ketika Hibari bergerak terlebih dahulu kearah Ryo, "Kyouya?"

Hibari mendekati Ryo sementara semua benda disekitar mereka bergerak tidak tertentu. Bisa dilihat wajah Ryo yang pucat dan nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Ada apa Ryo—" Hibari menatap kearah Ryo yang ada didepannya. Dikedua tangannya tampak memegang tonfa miliknya. Ryo tampak hanya menatap Hibari, sebelum tangannya menggerakkan pedang kearah Hibari, mencoba untuk melukainya, "begitu?"

Mengangkat kedua tonfa ditangannya dan menyeringai kearah Ryo.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghentikanmu dengan cara apapun Ryo," Hibari bergerak dan mencoba melukai Ryo dengan tonfanya. Dino dan yang lainnya tampak terkejut. Dan sedetik kemudian pertarungan Hibari dan Ryo tampak dimulai.

"Dino-san, bagaimana ini..."

"Tenanglah Tsuna," Dino mencoba untuk tenang meskipun jantungnya kini berdebar tidak tenang, "aku tahu Kyouya mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya..."

Hibari tetap melihat Ryo yang mencoba menghindar dari serangannya. Ia semakin tampak kesakitan dan matanya tampak mengeluarkan darah, meskipun begitu serangannya tetap tidak berhenti. Mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, mengayunkan dan menjatuhkan pedang ditangan Ryo ketika ia terjebak di pojok ruangan itu dengan Hibari berada didepannya.

...

"Tou-san..." Ia tampak setengah sadar, masih bisa mengenali sekitarnya tetapi tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, "sakit..."

"Mist flame ini terlalu membebaninya," Mukuro tampak menatap Ryo yang ada didepannya, "bisa berbahaya kalau ia terus seperti ini..."

...

"Ryo—" Ryo tampak menatap kearah Hibari yang ada didepannya, menatapnya dengan lembut dan melepaskan tonfa di tangannya. Mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba mengusap pipi Ryo.

DHUAK!

Dino dan yang lainnya terkejut ketika mendengar suara itu. Menatap Hibari yang terkena meja yang melayang karena kekuatan Ryo, dan terpental kearah samping Ryo.

"...tou...san...?" Ryo tampak terkejut melihat Hibari yang langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Tsuna yang sejak tadi tampak diam agar Hibari yang menyelesaikannya langsung bergerak dan lagi menghilangkan mist flame yang ada di dalam diri Ryo.

"Kyouya!" Dino menghampiri dan mencoba melihat keadaannya. Masih sadar—tetapi tampak kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya yang terkena benturan dari meja itu. Darah juga keluar diantara kakinya.

—

Mendengar beberapa keributan yang terjadi saat acara tahun baru di markas, beberapa anak buah tampak berlari kearah sekitar ruangan markas. Ketika itu tiba-tiba Mukuro datang dan menghampiri mereka dengan terburu-buru.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat panggil bantuan, Kyouya terluka parah! Sebagian dari kalian segera masuk dan bantu yang terluka, dan sebagian periksa sekitar markas bersamaku!"

"Ba—baik Mukuro-san!" Dengan segera mereka berpencar dan beberapa orang memasuki ruangan yang ada di belakang Mukuro.

—

"Kyouya bertahanlah..." Dino mencoba membuat Hibari tetap sadar, sementara Ryouhei mencoba untuk menghentikan darahnya. Ryo sendiri tampak tidak sadarkan diri dan berada di gendongan Tsuna, "bagaimana keadaan Ryo?"

"Tubuhnya terlalu terbebani oleh flame mist," Ryouhei mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan Ryo dan tampak cemas, "kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit..."

"Decimo, ambulance sudah tiba!" Berlari kearah Tsuna dan yang lainnya—beberapa anak buah tampak mencoba melihat sekeliling yang tampak berantakan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?"

"Tadi—" beberapa anak buah melihat Mukuro yang menggendong Kei dan Rei disana dan terkejut, "—Mukuro-san, anda disini?"

"Oya? Tentu saja, kalian fikir aku hantu?"

"Tetapi—siapa yang mengecek keadaan markas tadi..."

...

"Apa?"

—

"Uagh!" Beberapa anak buah tampak sudah terluka dan tidak sadarkan diri ketika berada di luar markas. Tampak disana, Mukuro yang memegang senjatanya dan menatap mereka semua—semua anak buahnya yang sudah tumbang.

...

"Nfufufu~" kabut tampak terlihat disekitar Mukuro yang ada disana sebelum sosoknya berubah menjadi seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi—Daemon Spade, "aku tidak pernah menyangka tekanan flame mist milik Ryo akan sebesar ini. Menambahkan flame mist sedikit demi sedikit dan melihat reaksi yang terlihat. Ia masih terlalu lemah, dan tidak bisa mengendalikan flame mist yang kutambahkan..."

...

"Tetapi bahkan hipnotisku tidak mempan padanya—" terdiam sejenak sebelum senyumannya tampak merekah diwajahnya, "—kuahahaha! Anak yang menarik, aku akan terus memperhatikannya..."

—

Keesokan harinya—Dino tampak menunggui Ryo yang belum sadarkan diri di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit. Hibari sendiri sudah dirawat dan keadaannya memang sempat gawat dan kandungannya juga hampir keguguran. Tetapi untungnya semua itu tidak terjadi dan kondisinya tampak stabil.

"Dino-san," Tsuna membuka pintu kamar Ryo dan menghampiri Dino. Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Dino menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Tsuna.

"Ada apa Tsuna?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryo?" Tsuna duduk didekat Dino dan menatap Ryo sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Kita harus menunggu ia sadar—seluruh selnya seakan rapuh," Dino tampak menatap Ryo dengan tatapan lelah dan khawatir, "kalau saja kau menghilangkan flame mistnya lebih lama sedikit—entah apa yang akan terjadi..."

"Bagaimana dengan Hibari-san?"

"Kyouya—benturan mengenai sisi perutnya, entah bagaimana tetapi bayi di dalam perutnya tidak apa-apa walaupun hampir saja mati," Dino tampak mencoba tertawa kecil, "entahlah bagaimana semua ini terjadi..."

...

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan markas," Dino menatap kearah Tsuna yang berkacak pinggang dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Entah siapa yang menyamar menjadi Mukuro, aku sudah mencoba melacaknya—tetapi tidak ada yang cocok, semua flame mist milik musuh..."

"Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan, aku pasti akan membantumu—" Dino mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menahan emosi yang ia rasakan, "—aku yakin orang itu yang menjadi dalang semua ini. Yang menyebabkan Ryo dan Kyouya..."

"Tenang saja Dino-san, mereka berdua tidak akan apa-apa..."

"Ya—aku tahu," tersenyum dan menghela nafas berat. Tiba-tiba tangan Ryo tampak bergerak dan tubuhnya juga bergerak.

"Ryo, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ryo tampak menatap Dino dengan mata cokelatnya. Mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum menyadari dimana dan siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Papa..."

"Apa yang kau rasakan," Dino mengusap kepala Ryo sambil tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Ryo.

"Dimana tou-san..."

...

"Kyouya tidak apa-apa, ia sedang di kamar lainnya—" mengusap kepala kecil Ryo, hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengecup dahi Ryo saat itu, "—ingin melihat otou-san?"

...

Ia menggeleng—

"Nanti Ryo membuat otou-san terluka lagi," Dino menatap Ryo yang menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya tampak gemetar, "Ryo tidak mau..."

"Ryo—"

"Ka—kalau otou-san terluka, nanti bagaimana kalau Ryo tidak bisa bertemu lagi..."

"Ryo," Dino mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya itu, memeluk dan mengusap kepala kecilnya, "tenang saja Kyouya tidak apa-apa, mau lihat?"

"Oi Hibari, sudah kukatakan jangan bergerak dulu—" suara Ryouhei tampak terdengar dibalik pintu sebelum pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok sang Cloud Guardian disana, "—Hibari!"

"Kyouya, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Ryo, tidak apa-apa?" Hibari berjalan dan menghampiri Ryo, tidak menghiraukan Dino serta Ryouhei yang menghentikannya.

"Otou-san, tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya—tentu saja..." Hibari duduk di sisi ranjang Ryo dan mencoba untuk mengusap kepala Ryo. Tetapi yang terjadi malah Ryo menjauh dengan badan yang bergetar karena takut akan sesuatu.

"Ryo?"

"Ka—kalau Ryo memegang otou-san...otou-san bisa terluka," Ryo mencoba bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Hibari, Dino, Tsuna, dan Ryouhei yang hanya diam melihat perilaku Ryo.

"Ryo!"

—

Berlari—akan keluar dari rumah sakit ketika tiba-tiba ia menabrak anak lainnya ditengah jalanan di korridor hingga terjatuh. Ryo tampak memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Ka—kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, iya—" anak laki-laki itu tampak menatap kearah Ryo, menyadari sesuatu, "—eh kau..."

"Ryo!" Suara ayahnya yang berasal dari belakangnya, membuat Ryo menoleh untuk menemukan ayahnya yang berlari bersama dengan yang lainnya untuk mengejarnya. Ryo mencoba bangkit dan berlari kembali sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh anak kecil yang ia tabrak.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau lari?"

"R—Ryo harus lari! Kalau tidak semuanya akan terluka," Ryo mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan anak itu. Menghentakkannya sedikit sebelum pegangan itu lepas dan ia kembali berlari.

"Ryo!" Anak itu tampak berteriak dan mencoba untuk mengejar Ryo, begitu juga dengan Dino dan juga yang lainnya. Keluar dari rumah sakit, Ryo berlari kearah depan—ditengah jalanan yang ada didepan rumah sakit. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil tampak melaju di sampingnya.

Dino dan yang lainnya menatap dengan tatapan horror, mereka tidak akan sempat untuk berlari kearahnya. Hanya anak itu yang berada didekat sana yang memiliki waktu cukup untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Ryo, awas!" Dino berteriak—membuat Ryo berbalik untuk melihat jaraknya dengan mobil itu dekat dan hanya bisa menutup matanya, menunggu mobil itu menabraknya.

"Ryo!" Suara anak yang ditabraknya tampak terdengar jelas—sosok itu langsung berlari kearah Ryo membuat Dino dan yang lainnya terkejut, sebelum sesuatu tampak memeluk dan mendorongn Ryo dari jalanan itu.

"Ryo! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Dino mencoba berlari bersama dengan Ryouhei. Mencari sosok anak itu, dan juga Ryo yang seharusnya ada di tengah jalanan itu. Tetapi, yang mereka temukan hanyalah jalanan yang kosong tanpa ada sosok Ryo, dan anak yang mencoba menyelamatkannya.

"Ryo?"

—

BRUGH!

"A—aduh," Ryo merasakan benturan yang terasa setelah seseorang mencoba mendorongnya. Ketika itu, matanya terbuka untuk menemukan sebuah ruangan kamar. Tetapi, seharusnya ia tertabrak bukan? Kenapa ia bisa ada...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Menyadari seseorang berada dibawahnya, ketika ia menoleh—menemukan anak berambut pirang dengan mata hitam pekat seperti warna rambutnya.

"Eh—ini dimana?"

"Aku terpaksa membawamu kemari Ryo," tertawa kecil, anak seumuran Ryo itu tampak mengenal Ryo, "ternyata benar-benar—"

"Sepertinya ia sudah kembali," suara dari balik pintu membuat anak berambut pirang itu tersentak. Knop pintu tampak bergerak sedikit.

"Se—sembunyi dulu Ryo!"

"E—eh, kenapa?"

"Po—Pokoknya sembunyi dulu!" Mencoba mendorong Ryo untuk bersembunyi didalam lemari, dan menutup pintu lemari itu. Menahannya dengan tubuh kecilnya. Ryo bisa mendengar suara dari dalam lemari itu.

"Baiklah—apakah kau memakai kekuatanmu lagi?"

"Te—tentu saja tidak ayah..."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menghilang dari ruangan ini tiba-tiba?" Ryo mendengar semua itu, mencoba untuk mengintip dari balik lemari.

'Sepertinya suaranya sangat familiar—' ketika akan mengintip lagi, tiba-tiba Ryo kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat pintu lemari itu terbuka, "—a, aduh..."

...

"Ka—kau tidak apa-apa Ryo?"

"I—iya..."

"Ryo?" Seseorang yang tadi berbicara dengan anak itu tampak terkejut mendengar nama Ryo. Tetapi nada suaranya tampak datar dan hanya menatap mata cokelat milik Ryo. Sementara Ryo juga menatap sosok yang ada didepannya, pria berambut krem dengan mata berwarna abu-abu pucat.

"Baiklah—bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Eathan Cavallone?"

—

Cio : Oke, sebentar lagi bakal ada Eathan x Ryo xD

*tonfa'ed; Cuff'ed; Cambuk'ed*

Cio : Be-bercanda ._. Tapi karena emang Ryo diselamatin sama Eathan dan terpaksa di kirim ke masanya *ga sengaja* xD;;

Oke, makasih buat para review O/

_**ByuuBee**____**-**___ ada kok lanjutannya xD

_**Doradora dongdong **_

_**Sparkling Cloudy Day's**_

_**Sad Ending Lover**_


	9. Chapter 9

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Our Children**

—_You're my Son—_

D18, 8059, 6927, AlxAlaude, U02, SpadeGio

Family/Humor

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**Chapter 9, New Place**

—

"Papa—siapa yang ada di foto ini?" seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata hitam itu tampak menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah foto yang ada ditangannya. Foto papanya bersama dengan anak laki-laki yang tampak berambut hitam dan mirip dengannya, "mirip sekali denganku…"

"Karena dia—sebut saja adik kembarmu," papanya sendiri tampak menatapnya sejenak sebelum bergelut dengan laporan yang ada di tangannya. Berdiri dan mencoba untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, "tetapi kau tidak bisa menemuinya…"

"Eh, kenapa?!"

"Tempat kalian sangat jauh—tidak akan bisa bertemu apapun yang terjadi," papanya—Alaude sang Cloud Guardian Vongola itu mengambil jubahnya dan memakainya.

"Walaupun memakai kekuatan?"

…

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang penggunaan kekuatan Eathan? Jangan meniru herbivore semangka itu yang tidak mau mendengar apa yang kukatakan," membenahi dasinya, dan akan bergerak sebelum berbalik dan menemukan ruangan itu kosong tanpa ada sosok Eathan disana.

"Eathan?"

…

Aura intimidasi—

Itulah yang sekarang memenuhi ruangan itu—dimana ada sang Don Cavallone Primo, Alfonso Cavallone, Cloud Guardian Vongola Primo, Alaude, Eathan Cavallone, dan Ryo Hibari Cavallone.

"Sekarang—jelaskan pada kami Eathan Cavallone, kenapa dia ada di tempat ini? Dimasa ini—"

"Itu—karena aku menggunakan kekuatanku papa," menyentuhkan kedua jarinya, tampak gugup karena tatapan Alaude yang menusuk. Eathan tahu kalau papanya sudah marah karena ia melanggar semua peraturannya, itu artinya ia dalam keadaan berbahaya, "tetapi—kalau aku tidak menggunakannya, bisa-bisa Eathan tidak selamat!"

"Tidak selamat?" Al dan juga Alaude tampak berbicara bebarengan sambil menatap kearah Eathan yang mengangguk gugup.

"Ryo-kun berlari dan hampir saja ditabrak sesuatu yang besar," mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan kalau benda itu sangat besar, "itulah kenapa aku terpaksa membawanya dengan kekuatanku!"

…

"Benarkah itu Ryo?" Al menatap kearah Ryo yang tampak masih takut dengan tempat yang tidak familiar olehnya itu—atau setidaknya ia tidak ingat kalau dulu pernah ke tempat ini, "ah, maaf—kau pasti lupa dengan kami. Aku adalah Al, yang disana adalah Alaude, dan anak yang seumuran denganmu itu adalah Eathan—anak kami…"

"Apakah—Ryo pernah kemari?" memiringkan kepalanya, menatap kearah Al dan juga Alaude serta Eathan dan matanya menjelajah juga kearah seluruh sisi bangunan itu. Ia tidak ingat, tetapi samar ia bisa mengingatnya, "dan sepertinya Al-san dan Alaude-san, Ryo pernah bertemu…"

"Begitukah? Anggap saja seperti itu Ryo," Al tersenyum dan menghampiri kedua anak itu, "baiklah, bermainlah bersama dengan Eathan Ryo, aku akan menghubungi ayah dan ibumu untuk menunggu sebentar hingga Eathan bisa mengirimmu kembali…"

…

"Biarkan saja Ryo disini—" Ryo tidak menatap kearah Al yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut, "—sampai adik lahir, Ryo tidak mau kembali ke rumah…"

"Hm? Tapi bukankah ayah dan ibumu akan khawatir Ryo?" Eathan melihat kearah Ryo yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, tetapi menyadari sesuatu—Eathan langsung menangkap tubuh Ryo yang ternyata limbung dan akan terjatuh.

"Ryo!" Al terkejut melihatnya dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaannya. Eathan juga tampak cemas dan melihat kearah Ryo. Al memegang dahinya dan menyadari kalau tubuh Ryo sangat panas, "dia demam…"

…

"Aku akan menghubungi Decimo, kau jaga saja anak itu," Alaude berjalan menjauh dari mereka bertiga dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

…

"Kau bilang—Ryo ditabrak oleh mobil?"

Hibari menatap tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino saat ia kembali tanpa ada Ryo bersama dengannya. Dino hanya bisa mengangguk, tidak berani untuk menoleh dan melihat kearah Hibari.

"Ma—maksudku adalah, Ryo hampir ditabrak oleh mobil, sebelum seorang anak kecil mendorongnya…"

"Anak kecil? Lalu dimana mereka sekarang—" Hibari masih memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Dino.

"Itulah, baik Ryo maupun anak itu—mereka menghilang," suasana hening tampak tercipta saat itu, Hibari menatap kearah Dino dengan tatapan datar sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba untuk bergerak meskipun rasa nyeri masih ia rasakan saat berdiri, "Kyouya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari Ryo—"

"Tetapi Kyouya, kau masih—" baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat cincin milik Hibari tampak bersinar dan cahayanya menuju kearah depan Hibari. Baik Dino, Hibari, maupun yang lainnya menatap kearah cahaya itu sebelum sosok Alaude muncul kembali—sama seperti 6 tahun yang lalu.

…

"Ryo ada bersama denganku," satu kalimat itu yang pertama keluar dari mulut Alaude dan membuat Dino maupun yang lainnya terkejut, "karena ada kesalahan, Eathan mengirimnya ke masa kami saat sepertinya Ryo hampir saja tertabrak…"

"Ah, jadi anak itu adalah Eathan?" Dino menepuk tangannya, menyadari kemiripannya dengan Cavallone Secondo itu, "pantas saja rasanya aku mengenalnya…"

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Eathan bisa saja mengantarkannya ke masa kalian," Alaude menatap Kyouya yang hanya menatap datar kearah sang pendahulu, "tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya—tidak ingin kembali pada kalian…"

"Apakah Ryo masih—" Dino yang sepertinya menyadari hal yang membuat Ryo tidak ingin kembali tampak berfikir dan menoleh pada Alaude, "—bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Ia pingsan dan demam saat dibawa oleh Eathan," tampak bosan dan menutup matanya seraya merebahkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana. Dino dan Kyouya sendiri tampak mengerutkan alisnya, "Herbivore itu sudah memeriksanya dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan…"

"Kalau memang ia tidak ingin kembali—" Dino dan juga Alaude tampak menatap Kyouya yang menundukkan kepalanya, "—biarkan saja, tidak perlu memaksakannya…"

…

Kegelapan tampak menguasainya, benar-benar membuatnya terlelap dalam sakit yang cukup membuatnya tidak suka berada di dalam kegelapan itu. Tetapi, bagaimana cara keluar dari sini—tidak ada sama sekali jalan keluar yang ia lihat.

"_P—Papa… Otou-san…" _ mencoba untuk mencari kedua orang tuanya sambil terus berjalan ketakutan ditengah kegelapan itu. Raut wajahnya tampak ketakutan dan ia mencoba untuk terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia berlari.

Saat mencoba untuk mencari—ia menemukan sosok ayahnya yang tampak sedang berdiri didepannya.

"_O—Otou-san!" _berlari dan mencoba untuk mendekat, namun setiap kali mendekati bayangan itu semakin menjauh. Ia mencoba untuk mengejarnya kembali namun tetap tidak sampai—tetapi tentu saja ia tidak menyerah, berada disini sendirian lebih menakutkan.

"_J—jangan tinggalkan Ryo, otou-san!" _pada akhirnya ia bisa mendekat dan akan memegang serta memeluk ayahnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja sesuatu membuatnya tersandung dan ia terjatuh begitu saja, _"S—sakit…" _menutup matanya erat sebelum membuka dan melihat sosok ayahnya yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang tampak berada hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

"_O—otou-san…?"_ matanya tampak terbelalak dan menatap pada sosok itu. Tubuhnya gemetar dan matanya tampak berair menandakan kalau ia akan menangis, _"i—ini karena Ryo kan? Ka—kalau Ryo ada otou-san pasti sakit. R—Ryo akan pergi kalau otou-san tidak terluka…"_

…

"_O—otou-san akan bangun bukan?"_

…

"…tou-san…" mengigau dalam mimpinya, Ryo tampak terbaring diatas tempat tidur yang ada di salah satu ruangan, bersama dengan Al yang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya bersama Knuckle yang memeriksanya, dan Eathan yang berada diatas tempat tidurnya juga.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Knuckle?"

"Aku merasakan kalau ia menggunakan flame dalam jumlah besar dan tidak terkendali, membuat tubuhnya sedikit menolaknya dan mungkin itu yang menyebabkan tubuhnya demam seperti ini," Knuckle yang tadinya mencoba untuk menggunakan Sun Flame segera menghentikannya, "akan berbahaya kalau aku lebih memberikan flameku padanya."

"Tetapi kalau begitu apakah ia akan bisa sembuh?"

"Entahlah, aku bisa memastikan kalau demam ini bukanlah demam sembarangan—tetapi kita tidak bisa mengandalkan flame milikku," jawabnya sambil menatap kearah Ryo yang tampak gelisah karena panas tubuhnya. Eathan sendiri tampak mencoba untuk membenahi handuk basah yang diletakkan di dahinya.

"Al? Bagaimana keadaan Ryo?" suara itu membuat Al menoleh dan menemukan Giotto yang sedang bersama dengan dua orang anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan juga biru di samping kiri dan kanannya.

"Ah Giotto—sepertinya aku akan meninggalkan Ryo disini, Knuckle lebih bisa mengatasinya daripada kami berdua," jawab Alfonso sambil tertawa dan menatap pada kedua anak laki-laki di dekat Giotto itu.

"Selamat siang paman Alfonso!"

"Hei, Giorno, Serra—" tersenyum lebar pada kedua anak itu dan menepuk kepala keduanya. A; menoleh pada anaknya yang masih menatap Ryo, "—Eathan, kau tidak bermain dengan Giorno dan Serra?"

"Uhum," menggeleng pelan sambil menoleh pada ayahnya, "aku ingin menjaga Ryo saja!"

"Oh begitu?" Alfonso tampak sedikit memiringkan alisnya sambil menatap Eathan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Eathan akan sangat perhatian pada Ryo, terlebih karena mereka hanya bertemu sekali sebelum ini dan itu sudah belangsung sejak 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Hei, hei—jangan menghalangi jalan Giotto, Serra, Giorno—" hela nafas, suara itu membuat Giotto segera menyingkir untuk menemukan G yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan Ugetsu yang menggendong seorang anak perempuan berambut merah magenta panjang yang diikat.

"Otou-san, turun!" anak perempuan itu tampak meminta turun dan segera berjalan kearah Eathan begitu juga dengan kedua anak laki-laki tadi.

"Waaah, benar-benar mirip dengan Eathan!"

"Iya, lihat saja hanya rambutnya saja yang berbeda," mencoba untuk menyentuh rambutnya, anak laki-laki berambut kuning bernama Serra tampak mengamati Ryo dan dua lainnya hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Hei-hei, Giorno, Serra, Grazia jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang sakit," G tampak terdengar kesal dan menghela nafas, berjalan dan menggendong anak perempuan itu lagi dan Ugetsu menggendong salah satu anak laki-laki dimana satunya lagi digendong oleh Giotto.

"Tapi papa, kenapa Eathan boleh mendekati Ryo?"

"Karena Eathan tidak mengganggunya tapi menjaganya," jawab G menoleh pada anak perempuan itu.

"Ia semakin mirip dengan Eathan," Giotto mendekati Al yang ada di dekatnya. Al sendiri tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk, menatap pada Ryo sambil mengusap dahinya, "tetapi sepertinya Eathan lebih kearahmu dan Ryo lebih pada Hibari Kyouya eh?"

"He? Memangnya darimana di sisi Ryo yang mirip dengan Kyouya-kun yang kau katakan? Bahkan kau belum melihat bagaimana Ryo berbicara bukan?"

"Insting," tertawa pelan dan Al hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil menatap Giotto.

...

Malam harinya, Ryo tampak sudah cukup tenang dan sedikit menyerengit sebelum membuka matanya perlahan. Menemukan dirinya ditempat yang tidak ia kenal, menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk menemukan dirinya sendirian disana.

"Papa? Otou-san…" sedikit gugup dan juga takut saat ia harus berada di tempat yang asing sendirian. Namun ia lebih takut kalau harus diam ditempat yang gelap seperti ini. Jadi, dengan segera ia berjalan dan keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat lorong gelap yang ada disana, "dimana ini…"

'_Ini seperti markas otou-san, tetapi sedikit berbeda…'_

"Tuan muda Ryo?" suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan salah satu anak buah Vongola yang sudah diberitahukan mengenai Ryo berada disana, "bukankah seharusnya anda di kamar anda?"

"U—uhm, Ryo tidak tahu dimana ini jadi Ryo ingin mencari…papa."

…

"Cavallone Primo berada di sebelah kamar anda, saya akan mengantarkan anda kesana," tersenyum dan orang itu tampak menepuk kepala Ryo. Ryo sedikit takut namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan di depan orang itu.

BRUG!

Suara yang tampak terdengar seperti orang yang terjatuh itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan beberapa orang tampak menumbangkan anak buah Vongola yang tadi menemaninya. Dengan kata lain, mereka berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Ryo. Sebagai anak yang dibesarkan dilingkungan mafia, walaupun usianya 4 tahun tentu saja ia sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang itu semua—minimal untuk tidak berteriak kalau ia berada disuasana yang berbahaya seperti ini.

"Anak kecil ini, siapa?"

"Sepertinya anak dari Cavallone Primo, haruskah kita membunuhnya?" salah seorang dari mereka tampak menatapnya dan salah satunya lagi mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jasnya. Ryo sendiri tampaknya tidak bergerak sama sekali walaupun mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh keduanya.

'_Lagi-lagi Ryo membuat orang lain terluka…'_

'_Apakah karena Ryo paman ini terluka?'_

"Bunuh dia—dengan begitu kita bisa memberikan peringatan pada Vongola dan Cavallone," seseorang lagi hanya mengangguk dan mengacungkan pistol kearah Ryo. Anak itu hanya menutup mata dan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

BANG!

…

Mata Hibari tampat terbelalak dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan itu—sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu saat ia merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada Ryo. Ia tidak memiliki Hyper Intuition seperti Tsuna, tetapi ia akan tahu jika sesuatu terjadi pada Ryo.

"Kyouya…?" Hibari menoleh pada Dino yang berada di sampingnya, tampak terbangun karena ia bergerak secara tiba-tiba, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

…

"Dino—" menghela nafas panjang dan berat, menutup matanya. Dino sendiri tampak mengerti dengan arti dari nada bicara Hibari saat itu, "—apakah aku gagal, melindungi Ryo?"

…

Tidak ada rasa sakit karena peluru itu mengenainya, dan Ryo yang tadinya menutup mata erat tampak membuka perlahan dan melihat sosok pria yang memunggungnya sambil memegang pistol untuk membelokkan jalur peluru.

Dan saat itu terjadi, suara teriakan terdengar cukup memekikkan telinga saat sosok itu menggerakkan sabitnya dan membunuh semua yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Nfufufu~ oya, aku tidak menyangka kalau akan melihatmu disini—" suara yang dikenal baik oleh Ryo itu membuatnya membelalakkan matanya dan sosok itu menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum, "—kau tidak apa-apa Ryo?"

"Z—Zio Spade," tubuhnya yang gemetar tampak benar-benar membatu, tetapi Spade tampak mendekat dan membuatnya menggerakkan tubuh untuk memeluk tubuh sosok di depannya—satu-satunya yang ia ingat terakhir kali ia temui.

"Jangan melihatnya—" saat Spade menggendong Ryo, dengan segera ia menutup kedua mata Ryo dengan tangannya. Bagaimanapun tidak mungkin ia membiarkannya melihat mayat tidak berbentuk itu, "—jadi, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini pada Ziomu ini Ryo?"

"Ryo tidak tahu—tetapi kalau seperti ini Ryo tidak akan melukai otou-san…"

…

'_Mungkin karena kejadian waktu itu…'_

"Kalau begitu sepertinya Ryo akan bersama dengan Zio untuk sementara waktu—" menepuk kepala Ryo dan berjalan akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apakah Zio tidak akan terluka karena Ryo?"

"Tidak akan—" jawabnya yakin sambil berjalan sebelum berhenti karena mendengar suara dari langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru, "—oya, kau terlambat datang G."

"Apa yang terjadi," G tampak terkejut melihat darah yang mengotori salah satu sisi dari koridor dan di depannya tampak Spade dan juga Ryo yang masih membenamkan diri diatas bahu Spade, "ada apa dengan Ryo?"

"Dia berjalan sendirian di mansion dan sepertinya tersesat—tamu tidak diundang ini hampir saja membunuhnya," jawab Spade sambil menunjuk beberapa orang yang sudah tewas terbunuh karenanya, "nfufu~ dan sepertinya aku sedikit terlalu bersemangat."

"Kalau sampai Giotto, Serra, dan Giorno tahu kau membunuh orang lagi—jangan salahkan kalau aku menemukanmu berada didalam gunung es," G menghela nafas dan menatap Ryo, "biar aku saja yang mengantarnya ke kamarnya. Kau bau darah—"

G yang baru saja akan menggendong Ryo tampak dihindari oleh anak itu dan membuatnya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada Spade.

"Ryo?"

"Ryo ingin bersama dengan Zio Spade—" menatap G yang tampak mengerutkan alisnya. Seingatnya,tidak ada yang seakrab itu dengan Ryo. Dan yang lebih membingungkan sejak kapan Spade mengenal Ryo.

"Nfufufu~ Kau ditolak G, jadi—sebaiknya aku saja yang mengantarkan Ryo—" berbalik sambil membawa Ryo yang tampaknya sedikit demi sedikit tertidur, "—kau sudah bertemu dengan kedua anakku Ryo?"

"Belum—Ryo tertidur saat sampai disini…"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya Ryo lanjutkan tidur~ besok kita akan bermain—" G hanya bisa terdiam melihat Spade yang tampak sangat dekat dengan Ryo. Kaget bercampur dengan curiga—apa yang bisa membuat Ryo sangat dekat dengan Spade.

…

Setelah kegelapan yang selalu menemaninya saat tidur—yang ditemukan oleh Ryo adalah cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Mengerjapkan matanya, menatap sekeliling untuk menemukan beberapa anak yang terlihat lebih muda dan juga lebih tua darinya itu mengelilinginya.

"Ah ia sudah sadar!" anak perempuan satu-satunya yang ada disana tampak tersenyum lebar. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan mata berwarna hitam kecokelatan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini pemuda berambut biru yang tampak menyapanya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Ryo melihat kearahnya, menemukan beberapa kesamaan yang ada pada mereka jika dibandingkan dengan semua 'saudaranya'.

"Aku kaget melihat tadi malam papa membawamu ke kamar—" menyadari kalau ia bukan berada di kamar yang ia tiduri semalam, sepertinya Spade membawanya ke kamar anak kembar itu.

"Eh? Aku tidak melihat papa menggendongnya!"

"Karena kau sedang tertidur—" menghela nafas, pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak menatap Ryo yang bingung dan sedikit gugup karena tidak mengenal mereka semua, "ah—maaf, namaku adalah Giorno dan ini adalah adik kembarku Serra. Anak perempuan itu adalah Grazia!"

"Ah, anak Zio Spade?" memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak mengenal saat mendengar namanya. Yah, Spade yang sudah berada bersama dengan Ryo selama 5 tahun ini tentu saja menceritakan tentang keluarganya.

"Ryo kenal dengan papa?"

"Uhm—Zio Spade selalu—"

"Ah, ternyata benar disini!" perkataannya tampak terputus saat suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar dan menampakkan sosok Eathan yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, "aku mencari di kamar dan tidak ada. Ayah dan papa sangat cemas padamu!"

"M—maaf Eathan-nii—" karena merasa bahwa anak di depannya ini lebih tua tentu ia memanggilnya dengan imbuhan –nii. Tetapi sepertinya panggilan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Eathan yan merupakan anak tunggal Cavallone itu senang.

"Kau bisa memanggilku nii-san kapanpun Ryo~" memeluk dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ryo, mengusap rambut hitam milik Ryo. Tiga anak lainnya yang tampak berada di ruangan itu hanya menatap bingung Eathan.

"Memangnya kau pernah melihatnya seperti itu?"

"Tidak pernah, Eathankan selalu menjahili kita…"

"Apa-apaan nada bicaranya itu…"

Dan bisikan-bisikan setan (?) lainnya yang sebenarnya tidak ingin sampai terdengar oleh yang dibicarakan. Tetapi bahkan jarak mereka saat ini sudah cukup untuk mendengarkan bisikan seperti itu.

"Hei kalian i—" empat persimpangan sudah ada diatas kepalanya. Akan memarahi ketiga anak lainnya sebelum ia menyadari kalau tubuh yang ia peluk tampak gemetar tanpa sebab yang ia ketahui, "—Ryo kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau kedinginan? Aku akan mengambilkan pakaianmu—"

"E—Eathan-nii tidak terluka?" mencoba untuk menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh Eathan, seolah ingin memeriksa apakah ada bagian yang luka ataupun sakit, "karena papa terluka saat bersama dengan Ryo, begitu juga dengan paman itu. Semuanya—terluka karena Ryo…"

"Eh? Ryo—aku tidak apa-apa, lihat aku tidak apa-apa bukan?" Ryo yang sepertinya menyadari kalau sang bocah tidak terluka hanya menghela nafas dan melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Ryo-kun?" gadis bernama Grazia itu tampak mendekat dan mencoba untuk memeriksa tubuh anak itu. Kedua anak kembar laki-laki lainnyapun tampak mengangguk dan menatapnya cemas.

"Eh, Ryo tidak apa-apa…" tertawa sedikit dipaksakan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar karena trauma yang ia rasakan, "benar kok!"

Eathan hanya terdiam menatap Ryo—mengetahui kalau tawa anak itu tampak dipaksakan.

"Kalau—"

"Ryo!" suara pintu yang lagi-lagi dibuka tampaknya membuat semua anak yang ada disana menoleh untuk menemukan Alfonso Cavallone dan juga Alaude berada disana, "aku mendengar kejadian semalam—kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mencoba untuk mengecek keadaan Ryo, Al tampak mencoba untuk menelusuri setiap bagian tubuh Ryo yang tampak saat itu.

"I—iya, Ryo tidak apa-apa…"

"Hah—syukurlah," Al menghela nafas lega dan menarik Ryo dalam pelukannya, "selama disini aku akan melindungimu seperti Eathan…"

'_Bersabarlah selama 3 bulan ini—anggap saja aku ayahmu…'_

'_Eh?'_ seolah melihat flash back sesuatu—bayangan Al, tentang memori masa kecilnya saat ia pernah terkirim kemari selama 3 bulan.

"Ah maaf—kami belum memperkenalkan diri padamu ya? Namaku adalah Alfonso dan dia adalah Alaude kekasihku—" Al tampak menunjuk kearah Alaude yang tampak masih menatap kearah Eathan datar sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari tempat itu, "selama disini, kau akan berada disini dan kalau ada apa-apa tanyakan saja pada Eathan dan yang lainnya."

"Baiklah—terima kasih Zio Al!"

…

"Kalau kulihat Ryo adalah anak yang baik—" mengangguk-angguk, pria berambut hitam yang memegang cangkir kopi itu tampak duduk santai sambil memangku sebelah kakinya, "ia tidak menyusahkan, tidak pernah meminta apapun dan anak yang ceria."

"Begitukah? Tetapi—" sosok pria berambut pirang itu tampak menunduk dan sedang menuliskan laporan di depannya, "—kenapa anda berada disini hampir setiap hari Primo?"

Dino tampak sedang mengerjakan laporannya saat Al tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya seperti yang biasa dilakukan untuk memberikan 'laporan harian' tentang Ryo disana.

"Ahaha, Cavallone belum sebesar sekarang—jadi pekerjaanku tidak sebanyak ini," menunduk lebih dalam, perkataan itu membuat Dino semakin terpuruk. Mereka sama-sama memimpin famiglia yang sama tetapi waktu luang mereka berbeda.

"Bagaimana keadaan kekasihmu?"

"Yah—Kyouya sudah mulai melakukan misi walaupun baru saja keluar beberapa hari yang lalu," menghela nafas dan memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, "sepertinya ia mencari kegiatan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan Ryo…"

"Aku mengerti—Alaude juga akan seperti itu kalau Eathan mengalami hal yang sama," Al tampak tersenyum dan Dino hanya menghela nafas, "kenapa semua itu bisa terjadi?"

"Entahlah—aku sudah meminta Tsuna untuk menyelidikinya. Mist Flame yang dimiliki Ryo memiliki kekuatan yang tidak kecil, tetapi kami tidak pernah merasakan mist flame seperti itu—"

…

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku memikirkan sesuatu kemungkinan—" Al tampak menaruh tangannya di dagu dan memikirkan sesuatu dengan tampang serius, "—biarkan aku dan yang lainnya menyelidiki tentang itu."

"Eh?"

…

Sementara ditempat Eathan dan Ryo—yang semenjak saat itu berada di satu kamar bersama dengan anak-anak yang lainnya, tampak bocah berambut kuning pucat itu terbangun perlahan untuk menemukan ruangan yang gelap gulita. Tampak tangan Grazia yang berada diatas tubuhnya, lalu kaki Giorno dan juga Serra di perutnya.

"Mereka ini—" menggerutu pelan, tampak menoleh ke sampingnya saat menyadari kalau Ryo yang harusnya ada di sampingnya menghilang begitu saja, "—Ryo…?"

Mengerutkan alisnya, tampak cemas saat tidak menemukan sosok Ryo di sekelilingnya. Tidak membangunkan yang lainnya, Eathan mencoba untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan mencari Ryo yang tidak ada di atas tempat tidur saat itu.

Baru saja akan keluar dari kamar, saat menyadari suara isakan kecil terdengar di kamar itu. Ia menoleh, mencoba untuk mendengar lebih jelas—menemukan asal suara itu dari sebuah gorden yang tampak menutupi sesuatu.

…

"Ryo?" mencoba untuk menyibakkan gorden itu perlahan untuk menemukan sosok Ryo yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ryo ingin bertemu otou-san…" Eathan yang baru pertama kali melihat Ryo menangis semenjak terkirim ke masanya tampak merasa sedih. Duduk di samping Ryo, dan tampak mencoba untuk menenangkannya, "Ryo ingin bertemu Rei dan Kei—lalu Ayame, dan adik baru juga…"

…

"Tapi kalau ada disana—Ryo bisa membuat otou-san terluka lagi," mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya, tetapi air mata terus membasahi wajahnya, "R—Ryo akan sedih kalau otou-san terluka. Makanya, lebih baik seperti ini—Ryo tidak akan berada ditempat otou-san…"

"Aku bisa membantumu—aku bisa membuatmu melihat ayahmu tanpa harus melukainya—" Eathan tampak tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Ryo. Ryo berhenti menangis, melihat anak yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya—jadi sekarang Ryo tidak boleh menangis," menepuk kepala Ryo dan tampak tersenyum, Ryo sendiri tampak senang dan memeluk erat Eathan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih Eathan-nii, kau benar-benar baik!"

Eathan sendiri tampak salah tingkah, wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah dan hanya menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan saat mereka sadar, mereka sudah berbincang-bincang hingga kantuk menguasai dan mereka tertidur disana.

…

"Papa—" Eathan tampak baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, dan sedikit kaget meliatnya dan juga Eathan sudah kembali keatas tempat tidur, "selamat pagi…"

"Ethan, sepertinya kau lelah menjaga Ryo semalaman eh?" Al yang sedang melihat laporan di tangannya tampak tertawa melihat reaksi anaknya yang tampak malu setelah ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Itu karena Ryo menangis…"

"Eh?" Al tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan dari anaknya itu. Eathan mengangguk, duduk di samping ayahnya sambil mengambil sebuah scone untuk ia makan.

…

"Oh papa—" Al menatap pada Eathan yang tampak balik menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "bagaimana perasaan papa saat menyukai ayah?"

"Hee?" Al tampak semakin terkejut saat mendengarkan perkataan dari anaknya itu. Tetapi melihat Eathan yang tampak serius membuatnya memikirkan hal dasar yang ia rasakan—yang mungkin bisa dipahami oleh Eathan.

"Kau akan merasa senang kalau ia senang—tetapi kau akan ikut sedih kalau melihatnya sedih. Pokoknya kau tidak mau sampai melihatnya bersedih, dan yang terpenting saat melihatnya jantungmu akan berdetak lebih cepat…"

Eathan hanya mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti dengan apa yang papanya katakan. Al sendiri tampak menoleh dan heran dengan pertanyaan dari Eathan.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu Eathan?"

"Uhm—"

Tampak sedikit ragu untuk bertanya, namun pada akhirnya mulutnya membuka untuk bertanya. Sementara Alaude yang tampak baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"—kalau Eathan suka dengan Ryo, apakah itu artinya Incest?"

…

Dan Alfonso Cavallone mendapatkan keheningan yang menyesakkan sebelum tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh setelah kesadarannya menghilang karena kaget akan perkataan Eathan tadi.

To be Continue

Cio : Siapa yang ngajarin Eathan kata-kata incest coba! XD

PrimoCava+Alaude : /cuff'ed + /cambuk'ed

Cio : HIEEE! Kan episode sebelumnya sudah ada warn bakal ada hint EathanxRyo!

D18 : /cambuk'ed + /tonfa'ed

Cio : lupakan… nanti bakal ketahuan siapa yang ngajarin XD walaupun sebenarnya bisa ditebak sih siapa yang biasanya sesat begitu XD. BTW sudah satu tahun lebih ga di update, hampir aja lupa sama storylinenya ._.

Disini ada OC anaknya Gio+Spade sama U02 XD

Sedikit biodata~

Nama : Giorno

Penampilan : Berambut biru seperti Spade dengan mata berwarna biru seperti Giotto—model rambut normal walaupun nyaris dibuat model nanas sama Spade—sebelum diancam sama Giotto bakal dibekuin.

Usia : 3 tahun

Orang tua : Giotto Taru + Daemon Spade

…

Nama : Serra

Penampilan : Berambut kuning dengan mata biru pucat seperti Spade, model rambut sama seperti Giorno dengan alasan dan hasil yang sama.

Usia : 3 tahun

Orang tua : Giotto Taru + Daemon Spade.

…

Nama : Grazia

Penampilan : Berambut merah magenta, panjang dengan mata berwarna hitam kecokelatan.

Usia : 3 tahun

Orang tua : Ugetsu Asari + G.

…Pojok tanya jawab XD…

**Uchikage no SasuNaru **maaf lama **banget** (_ _)

**Rhiani **ini sudah update walaupun sangat lama ._.

**sunyeTOP **makasih favenya ^^

**autumncielo **XD itu juga ulang tahun ade me soalnya~

**Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka **makasih XD sebenernya pairing D18 itu Cuma jadi kelinci percobaannya Mukuro sebelum dia coba ke Tsuna XD. Masalah Spade dia sudah punya anak dari Gio kok /siul2

Iya, Ayame, Rei, sama Kei lahirnya barengan walaupun jamnya beda XD

Dan entah kenapa sampai sekarang me ga bisa tenang kalau nulis dengan gamblang kata-kata seperti 'hamil' dan 'melahirkan' di fic ini ._.

**Fakkufakku **iya nih '3' ga tau kenapa bawaannya sinet #heh

**Sparkling Cloudy Day's **XD kenapa ketawa coba XD tehe~ iya ada EathanxRyo XD

**Alwayztora **sudah di update maaf lama banget (_ _)

**Doradora dongdong **Spade sih '3' padahal udah ada anak juga, ga bisa ngerasain ya kalau anak-anaknya digituin…

**Byuubee **baru permulaan Xp nanti bakal muncul lagi hintnya~

**Sad Ending Lover **Sudah update ' '

…Omake…

-Adegan pas Al nemuin Ryo sama Eathan di scene sebelum terakhir-

"Aku jadi cemas karena cerita Decimo tadi," menghela nafas, Eathan yang baru saja kembali menemui penerusnya itu tampak berjalan menuju ke kamar Ryo untuk mengeceknya. Membuka pintu perlahan untuk mengecek anak-anak diatas tempat tidur.

"Eh—Ryo dan Eathan tidak ada?" tampak membelalakkan matanya, menelusuri setiap kamar untuk menemukan salah satu sisi gorden yang tampak menutupi sesuatu. Berjalan dengan cepat namun tidak bersuara, mencoba untuk menyibakkan gorden itu perlahan.

…

'_L—Lucunya…aku benar-benar ingin mengambil Gambar mereka!' _mencoba untuk menahan teriakan dan sifat hipernya saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Yang Al lihat saat itu adalah Ryo yang tertidur sambil menyender pada Eathan dan memeluk lengannya, sementara Eathan tampak melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas pada tubuh Ryo seolah ingin melindunginya dari apapun.

'_Sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar memiliki ikatan yang kuat sejak dulu…'_ tertawa pelan, mencoba untuk menggendong Ryo dan juga Eathan kembali ke atas tempat tidur, _'aku akan menanyakan pada Decimo cara untuk mengambil Gambar dengan cepat…'_

…

'_Sayang sekali…'_

Apanya?


	10. Chapter 10

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Our Children**

—_You're my Son—_

D18, 8059, 6927, AlxAlaude, U02, SpadeGio

Family/Humor

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**Chapter 10, Kissu**

—

"Hah, Eathan menyebutkan kata-kata terlarang?"

Dino, yang mendapatkan kunjungan gaib(?) lagi dari sang pendahulu tampak mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Al dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak lagi bertanya kenapa malam-malam seperti ini—catatan saat itu Dino melihat jam yang ada di tangannya dan menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi waktu setempat—sang pendahulu berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti lagi—terlebih saat Eathan menyebutkan kata terlarang itu," menunduk dalam dengan wajah pucat dan aura gloomy yang tampak sangat terlihat depresi, "bagaimanapun Eathan baru berusia 5 tahun dan sejak kapan ia mengerti kata-kata incest!"

Saat itu Dino bersyukur kalau pendahulunya adalah sosok yang tidak kasat mata alias transparan atau sekarang mungkin meja yang ada di depan mereka akan melayang dan hancur.

"Ahaha, memangnya siapa yang ia sukai—memang kalian punya anak yang lainnya?"

…

"Ryo—" menunduk dengan suara yang pelan hampir tidak bisa didengar oleh sang Don Cavallone Decimo yang ada di depannya.

"Eh? Apa yang anda katakan—aku tidak bisa mendengarnya," entah kenapa Dino merasa kupingnya harus dibersihkan karena ia mendengar kalau nama yang disebutkan oleh Al saat itu adalah—

"Kubilang, Eathan menyukai Ryo—"

—Ryo.

…

"Jangan sampai Kyouya mengetahui ini…"

"Aku mengerti—" dan keheningan melanda keduanya setelah itu—bahkan laporan yang berada di tempat itu terbengkalai begitu saja karena perkataan dari Alfonso Cavallone tadi.

…

Alphonso yang baru saja kembali dari masa depan, tampak cukup lelah lahir dan batin. Menghela nafas, berjalan keluar dari markas Cavallone menuju ke markas Vongola untuk menemui Eathan dan juga Ryo yang berada disana.

"Ryo, Eathan—kalian di dalam?" membuka sebuah pintu yang biasanya digunakan untuk bermain semua anak-anak.

CHU!

…

Sepertinya ia harus memeriksakan diri ke Psikiater karena apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar beberapa hari ini. Bukan, bukan Ryo dan Eathan yang berciuman, tetapi tampak Giorno dan Serra yang sedang mencium Ryo saat itu.

"Papa, papa!" Eathan yang melihat Al tampak masuk segera berlari dan mengangkat-angkat tangannya keatas menyuruh ayahnya untuk menggendongnya. Menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutannya akan adegan yang ada di depannya, Al menggendong Eathan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa Eathan?" Eathan menggerakkan tangannya dan memegang pipi ayahnya dengan kedua tangannya sebelum mendekat dan mengecup bibir ayahnya.

…

Wajah Al seketika memerah saat melihat bagaimana anaknya melakukan hal yang tidak terduga itu.

"E—Eathan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh? Uhm—Zio Spade berkata kalau kita menyayangi seseorang, cara menunjukkannya itu seperti itu," jawab Eathan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Entah Alfonso harus senang karena kepolosan anaknya itu atau kesal dengan ajaran sesat dari Spade.

"Jadi, Giorno dan juga Serra melakukan itu pada Ryo karena mereka menyayangi Ryo?"

"Tidak, mereka berdua ingin mengambil Ryo dari Eathan—" menunjuk Giorno dan juga Grazia yang menempel pada Ryo yang hanya diam sambil dan tersenyum canggung karena perlakuan mereka berdua, "—padahal Eathan yang pertama menyukai Ryo, tetapi yang mencium Ryo duluan itu Giorno dan juga Serra!"

"Tetapi Eathan sudah mencium papakan?"

"Itu berbeda—Eathan lebih menyukai Ryo daripada papa," mengerucutkan bibirnya, Eathan tampak melompat turun, tidak perduli dengan ayahnya yang tampak memojok di sudut ruangan sambil membentuk lingkaran dengan telunjuk dan mengeluarkan aura gloomy.

"Eathan, kau tahu sudah saatnya untuk makan—" Alaude masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menemukan Al yang tampak masih memojok di ujung ruangan, "—ada apa dengannya…"

"Grazia, kau juga ikut kami ke ruang makan…"

"Giorno, Serra—sudah saatnya makan malam," Giotto dan juga G tampak ikut menjemput anak-anak mereka. Menatap para orang tua mereka, Grazia, Giorno, dan juga Serra tampak berdiri dan berlari kearah mereka.

Ryo yang melihat mereka tampak hanya diam sambil tersenyum kaku dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa menjemputnya disini seperti yang dilakukan oleh Alaude dan juga yang lainnya.

"Ryo apa yang kau lakukan, ayo cepat—" Alaude yang melihat Ryo tampak tidak bergerak memanggilnya. Membuat anak laki-laki itu tampak terkejut dan terdiam sejenak. Berdiri dan berjalan cepat—tersenyum kearah sang Cloud Guardian Vongola Primo itu.

"Ya!"

…

"Kau tahu Spade—saat ini aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu," Al yang tampak berada di ruang makan bersama dengan seluruh guardian Vongola tampak menatap Spade dengan aura hitam walaupun dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Oya, memang apa salahku?" dengan tampang tidak berdosa, Spade menatap Al yang sudah menyiapkan cambuk di tangannya. Sementara Grazia tampak turun dari kursinya yang berada di antara kursi G dan juga Ugetsu sambil membawa sebuah garpu yang ditusukkan pada manisan nanas(?).

"Grazia, kau tidak boleh makan sambil berjalan—" Ugetsu menatap anaknya yang tampak mendekati Ryo yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Ryo dan menghadap pada Ryo yang tampak balas melihat gadis itu.

"Ryo, Ryo—kau suka nanas bukan?" Ryo tampak senang mendengar kata nanas itu dan mengangguk dengan semangat sambil menatap dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "kalau begitu kemari—" Ryo tampak mendekatkan dirinya pada Grazia.

CHU!

Ia memang mendapatkan manisan nanas itu, dari mulut Grazia yang menciumnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Ryo?"

"Enak—" tidak memperdulikan cara 'unik' yang dipakai oleh Grazia untuk memberikan manisan itu, Ryo tampak memakannya dengan tenang bahkan tampak menikmatinya.

Sementara tiga orang bocah lainnya yang tampak melihat dari awal tampak menghentikan acara makan mereka sambil menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Grazia, kau curang!"

"Seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu!"

"Ryo bagaimana kalau kuberikan permen rasa nanas seperti yang dilakukan oleh Grazia tadi?" nah yang terakhir itu adalah Eathan yang tampak sudah siap dengan permen, dan sepertinya sukses memancing Ryo dengan itu.

Oh ada yang terlupakan—para orang tua yang sedaritadi berada di ruangan yang sama sekarang tampak mematung. G tampak menganga dan menjatuhkan garpu yang ia pegang—Ugetsu tampak tertawa datar sambil menatap anaknya dan juga yang lainnya.

Alfonso tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjanji pada dirinya untuk menemui psikiater secepatnya setelah ini.

Knuckle tampak segera menghilang dan menuju ke gereja berdoa untuk para anak-anak dan juga dirinya yang sudah 'terkontaminasi'.

Lampo? Tampak terjatuh ala anime dari kursinya karena melihat bagaimana sifat Spade sudah menyebar luas di dalam mansion ini.

Giotto menatap anaknya dan juga yang lainnya seolah sedang menatap hantu. Sementara Spade tampak ber 'nfufufu' ria sambil menatap anaknya dengan tatapan—'bangga'?

"Nanas pedophile—" suara yang berat dan rendah itu membuat Spade menoleh untuk menemukan Alaude yang sudah bergerak dengan beberapa borgol yang ada di tangannya, "—apa yang kau ajarkan pada Eathan setelah ciuman dan juga kata 'incest' huh?"

"Nfufufu—aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Alaude," Spade tampak menatap Alaude, lalu G yang ada di sampingnya sudah mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dan siap melubangi semangka itu.

"Kau brengsek, apa kau tidak punya fikiran untuk mengajarkan mereka semua hal mesummu itu?"

"Maa—maa, mengajarkan hal seperti itu tidak baik Spade-dono," Ugetsu yang biasanya paling tenang sepertinya sekarang tampak tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan aura dingin yang mungkin sama dengan Alaude kali ini—dengan pedang di tangannya.

"Oya—mereka hanya bertanya dan aku menjawab apakah aku salah? Benarkan Gio—" Spade menoleh pada Giotto yang ada di sampingnya—sudah membawa sarung tangan I-Glovenya dan tampak sudah berada di HDW Mode.

"Tidurlah di gunung es semangka pedophile!"

…

"Ahahaha, hari ini sangat menyenangkan—" Ryo yang tampak berjalan bersama dengan Alaude. Untuk keselamatan Ryo sendiri, yang sepertinya sudah membuat semua anak-anak guardian Vongola tertarik padanya, akhirnya untuk sementara ia akan tidur bersama dengan Alaude dan juga Al.

"Zio Spade memang benar-benar lucu, Grazia dan juga yang lainnya juga—" menceritakan semua cerita dari awal hingga akhirnya untuk menemukan Alaude yang tidak menjawabnya. Ryo menoleh dan menatap Alaude yang menyadari kalau ia sedang di tatap.

"Ada apa?"

"Zio Alaude memang benar-benar mirip otou-san," tersenyum manis sambil menatap sang Cloud Guardian Vongola Primo.

"Banyak yang mengatakan hal itu—" Alaude tampak tetap menatap ruangan yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Bukan wajah—memang mirip," Ryo tampak mengangkat tangannya ke atas, dan Alaude mengerti kalau anak itu memintanya untuk menggendong. Tanpa banyak berbicara Alaude membungkuk dan menggendong Alaude, "Zio Alaude punya kehangatan yang sama seperti otou-san!"

…

"Kau bahkan baru pertama kali memintaku menggendongmu…"

"Uhum—bukankah setiap malam Zio selalu datang dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada Eathan dan Ryo?" memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Alaude yang tampak mengerutkan alisnya mendengar itu. Bagaimana anak itu bisa tahu sementara ia melakukannya—ya, dia memang melakukannya—saat semuanya sudah tertidur.

"Zio Alaude—" Ryo tampak memainkan ujung pakaiannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "—apakah Ryo akan melukai orang-orang lagi kalau Ryo ada disini?"

"Mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri—" Alaude tampak tidak menatap Ryo dan masih berjalan menuju ke kamar, "—harusnya fikirkan saja dirimu Ryo…"

"Ryo tidak apa-apa, papa sering mengatakan kalau ia lebih suka kalau orang-orang yang disayangi oleh papa tidak terluka dan ia saja yang terluka—" Alaude membuka pintu kamarnya dan menaruh Ryo diatas tempat tidur, "—Ryo ingin jadi seperti papa, makanya kalau memang Zio Alaude dan yang lainnya bisa tidak terluka, Ryo tidak apa-apa kalau terluka…"

Alaude tampak terdiam sejenak dan memakaikan pakaian tidur Ryo padanya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin mereka senang—kau harus memastikan kau dan mereka sama-sama tidak terluka," menepuk kepala Ryo dan menidurkannya, Ryo tampak hanya diam dan menatap Alaude, "—mereka berdua tidak akan mungkin senang kalau melihatmu terluka."

Entah kenapa saat berada dalam posisi tidur ia tampak melihat bayangan Alaude yang menemaninya tidur. Bukan bayangan ayahnya—seolah ia pernah bersama dengan pria yang mirip dengan ayahnya itu.

"Tidurlah, aku harus mengerjakan laporanku lagi—" menepuk cukup keras kepala Ryo membuat yang bersangkutan tampak menutup matanya refleks.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Ryo, Zio Alaude!" tersenyum manis, Ryo tampak menatap Alaude yang membulatkan matanya samar sebelum tersenyum tipis dan menepuk lembut kepalanya sebelum berjalan untuk menyelesaikan laporan yang ada di kamarnya.

…

"Apakah benar tidak apa-apa Eathan-nii?" Ryo menatap Eathan yang berada di sampingnya, tampak senang dan menggandeng tangan Ryo.

"Tidak apa-apa—papa dan ayah sudah mengizinkan kok—" Ryo tampak ragu namun mengangguk. Eathan berhenti dan berhadapan dengan Ryo, "aku hanya perlu sedikit flamemu dan kita bisa kembali ke masamu walaupun kau tidak bisa menyentuh apapun Ryo."

"Jadi Ryo tidak akan melukai otou-san—" tersenyum senang sambil melihat Eathan yang mengangguk. Ryo menutup matanya saat tiba-tiba cahaya terang dan asap yang mengepul di sekeliling mereka muncul.

Saat Ryo membuka mata, yang ia temukan adalah kamarnya yang tampak rapi dan juga bersih. Sinar matahari pagi yang menyinari tampak menerangi ruangan itu walaupun lampu tidak dihidupkan saat itu.

"Ini kamar Ryo Eathan-nii—" berjalan dan melihat sekeliling, Eathan yang kali itu baru melihat dengan teliti mencoba untuk mengamati sekelilingnya. Sekelibat bayangan tempat ini begitu saja muncul di kepalanya, "—Eathan-nii tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa Ryo—" tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Ryo, Ryo sendiri tampak berjalan dan mencoba untuk mencari sosok orang tuanya dan juga saudara-saudaranya. Eathan tampak berjalan dengan setia di samping Ryo sambil menoleh kekiri dan kekanan.

"Tuan muda Ryo—kapan anda kembali?" beberapa anak buah Vongola tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Ryo yang tiba-tiba itu. Beberapa dari mereka—yang saat kemunculan Eathan dulu ada tampak menatap Eathan dan tidak terkejut.

"Ah Tetsu-jii-san!" Ryo berlari saat menemukan pria berambut Elvis di depannya itu. Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar membuat Kusakabe menoleh untuk menemukan kedua anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip itu.

"Ryo-san, kapan anda kembali?"

"Baru saja—tetapi Ryo Cuma mau melihat papa dan juga otou-san!" Ryo tampak tersenyum dan Eathan hanya menoleh pada Kusakabe yang menyadari kehadiran Eathan. Lagi-lagi sekelibat ingatan tampak muncul saat ia seolah pernah melihat Kusakabe sebelumnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi Eathan-san—anda tidak berubah sama sekali," senyuman dari tangan kanan Cloud Guardian Vongola itu tampak membuat Eathan bingung. Ia tidak ingat pernah datang kemari karena itu sudah sangat lama.

"Apakah papa dan otou-san ada disini Tetsu-jii-chan?" Ryo tampak tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

"Ah Dino-san sedang berada di markas Cavallone untuk mengadakan pertemuan—Kyo-san baru saja kembali dan berada di ruangannya, ingin aku antarkan kalian berdua?"

"Ah, aku akan menunggu saja—" Eathan tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolak untuk mengganggu Ryo bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Eathan-san, Kyo-san pasti senang bertemu dengan anda," Kusakabe tampak tersenyum dan Eathan hanya bisa mengangguk ragu sebelum berjalan bersama dengan Kusakabe.

"Apakah otou-san baik-baik saja Kusakabe-jii-chan?"

"Ya—dan adik anda juga begitu," Kusakabe tampak tersenyum dan Ryo hanya mengangguk-angguk lega mendengarnya, "Kyo-san akan menunggu anda sampai Ryo-san mau kembali kemari. Kyo-san tidak sama sekali menyalahkan Ryo-san atas kejadian waktu itu."

"Tetapi tetap saja—Ryo yang membuat otou-san terluka," Ryo tampak sedikit murung dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, "Ryo tidak ingin otou-san terluka."

"Baiklah kalau begitu—" Kusakabe tersenyum dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser kamar Hibari. Berbicara dengan nada cukup keras untuk meminta izin sebelum membuka pintu, "Kyo-san, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda…"

Hibari yang saat itu tampak sedang beristirahat menoleh dengan tatapan bingung sebelum pintu terbuka dan memunculkan kepala kecil Ryo yang tampak menatap ragu untuk masuk.

"Otou-san…"

"Ryo?" Hibari mengerutkan alisnya dan memberikan isyarat untuk anaknya mendekatinya. Ryo yang tampak ragu pada akhirnya berjalan mendekati Hibari. Ryo tampak akan menyentuh Hibari saat sadar kalau keadaannya saat ini tidak bisa membuatnya menyentuh Hibari.

"Ada apa dengan wujudmu itu?"

"Eathan-nii membantu Ryo untuk kembali dan bertemu dengan otou-san," Ryo tersenyum dan menoleh pada Eathan yang ternyata masih berada di balik pintu dan mengintip pada celah pintu walaupun Kusakabe sudah menyuruhnya untuk masuk, "Eathan-nii masuklah—Ryo ingin memperkenalkan pada otou-san!"

"Selamat pagi—Kyouya-san," tampak ragu dan juga gugup, Eathan tampak menyilangkan tangannya di belakang badan dan menundukkan kepalanya, "maaf sudah membawa Ryo sembarangan…"

"Kau sudah menyelamatkan Ryo, apa yang perlu aku maafkan—" Hibari tampak melihat Eathan yang menatapnya. Saat Eathan menatapnya, barulah ia mengerti kenapa Ryo selalu mengatakan ayahnya mirip dengan ayah Eathan. Bukan hanya wajah, namun aura dari Hibari memang mirip dengan Alaude.

Tetapi—ada satu hal yang membuat Eathan merasa kalau ia pernah bertemu dengan Hibari. Bukan mirip—namun memang benar-benar pernah bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Ba—bagaimana keadaan otou-san?"

"Hn—" Hibari tampak mengatakan dua huruf itu tetapi Ryo tahu maksud dari itu. Dan ia tampak lega dengan apa yang ia dapatkan, "—kau sendiri?"

"Eathan-nii baik padaku, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya—" mengangguk dan menceritakannya dengan semangat. Hibari memang tidak suka dengan keributan, tetapi Ryo adalah hal yang berbeda—sifatnya sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya Dino yang bersemangat—bahkan kelewatan bersemangat.

"Ah otou-san, tadi pagi manisan yang diberikan oleh Grazia sangat enak—" baru saja akan menyentuh ayahnya sebelum ia sadar kalau saat ini ia tidak bisa menyentuh Hibari. Hibari yang melihat perbedaan raut wajah Ryo segera sadar maksudnya.

"Jangan bersikap seperti seorang herbivore—" menatap Ryo dengan tatapan datarnya, Ryo tampak mengerutkan alis sebelum menoleh agak ke atas untuk memprotes apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya itu.

"Ryo bukan herbivore otou-san!"

"Kalau begitu jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," Ryo tampak membulatkan sedikit matanya sebelum menunduk dan tidak menatap ayahnya, "kau bahkan tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu, untuk apa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…"

"Tapi—kalau Ryo ada disini otou-san akan terluka…"

"Aku tidak—" suara Eathan membuat Ryo tampak menoleh begitu juga dengan Hibari. Menatap bingung Eathan yang sedikit gugup karena tatapan ayah dan anak itu, "ah—maksud Eathan, bukankah Eathan dan yang lainnya tidak apa-apa saat Ryo bersama dengan kami? Bahkan saat Giorno, Grazia, dan juga Serra mencium Ryo juga tidak apa-apa."

"Mereka apa?"

Eathan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan—ayahnya sudah berpesan untuk tidak mengatakan tentang ciuman itu pada Hibari.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Eathan menoleh pada Ryo dan mengangguk sebelum memberikan mist flame di sekeliling Ryo dan tubuh Ryo tidak menjadi transparan sama sekali. Hibari membiarkan Ryo tidak menyentuhnya untuk sementara.

Ryo sendiri tampak ragu sebelum tangan kecilnya tampak menyentuh dengan gemetar tubuh Hibari perlahan. Saat ia menyentuh Hibari, dengan segera ia mendekap erat ayahnya itu—dan membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh Hibari.

"Otou-san…" Hibari hanya menghela nafas melihat Ryo yang tampak lega karena Hibari tidak apa-apa, "Ryo merindukan otou-san…"

…

"Aku tahu—"

…

"Jadi, kau akan bersama dengan Eathan dulu?" beberapa menit bersama dengan Hibari, Ryo memutuskan untuk kembali ke masa Eathan. Kali ini bukan karena ia melarikan diri tetapi karena alasan lainnya.

"Ya, lagipula dengan begini otou-san akan bekerja lebih tenang—Ryo akan datang kapan-kapan!" Ryo tampak mengangguk semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Ryo tidak sabar melihat adik Ryo—makanya otou-san jangan bekerja terlalu keras!"

"Baiklah—" menghela nafas dan tersenyum samar, Ryo tampak berjalan kearah Eathan sebelum sadar akan sesuatu. Ia berbalik dan berlari kecil kembali kearah Hibari sambil menaikkan kedua tangannya meminta Hibari untuk berjongkok.

Sedikit bingung, tetapi Hibari memutuskan untuk menuruti dan tangan Ryo tampak memegangi kedua pipi Hibari—mencium bibir Hibari dengan cepat sambil tersenyum sebelum mundur perlahan.

"Ryo sayang otou-san dan papa, begitu juga dengan adik nanti!" Ryo tampak tertawa senang sebelum berlari kearah Eathan yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke masa lalu, "sampai jumpa otou-san!"

Dan flame mist mengakhiri pertemuan mereka dan meninggalkan Hibari yang mematung sendirian. Suara pintu geser terbuka untuk menunjukkan Dino yang tergesa-gesa masuk.

"Kusakabe berkata kalau Ryo kema—Kyouya?" Dino menatap Hibari yang menundukkan kepalanya, tampak _sweatdrop_ saat melihat aura gelap gulita yang tampak mengelilingi Hibari.

"Aku akan membunuh nanas busuk itu—" dengan begitu Hibari berlalu untuk memberikan mimpi buruk pada seseorang—yang entah bagaimana bisa ia ketahui—memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang mengajari Ryo hal itu.

"E—Eh, Kyouya?!"

…

"Zio Alaude, Zio Al—Ryo kembali," tampak senang saat kembali ke mansion Vongola dan bertemu dengan Alaude dan Al, Eathan juga tampak berjalan di sampingnya dan tersenyum. Melihat perubahan raut wajah Ryo membuat keduanya tampak saling menoleh sebelum Al menatap Eathan.

"Ryo sudah mau bersama dengan Kyouya-san," Eathan yang mengerti apa maksud tatapan dari Al dan juga Alaude tampak tersenyum lebar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "tetapi karena tidak ingin merepotkan Kyouya-san, Ryo akan tinggal disini!"

"Ah begitukah—baguslah Ryo," Al tampak menepuk kepala Ryo yang mengangguk senang, "sekarang, bermainlah dengan Eathan dan yang lainnya…"

"Ya!"

Eathan baru saja berbalik dan akan berjalan keluar dari ruangan orang tuanya sebelum Ryo yang berada di belakangnya tampak berlari kecil.

"Eathan-nii!"

"Ya, Ryo?" berbalik, dan Ryo menarik lengan pakaian Eathan sebelum mengecup bibir Eathan saat itu, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung mematung dengan wajah memerah.

"Ryo sayang sekali pada Eathan-nii!" tidak mengerti dampak dan sebenarnya Ryo tidak mengerti maksud dari ciuman itu—Ryo tampak berjalan melewati Eathan yang masih mematung sebelum terduduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sementara Alaude dan Al tampak benar-benar _speechless _melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak mereka karena ajaran dari Spade.

Entah mereka harus senang karena kepolosan mereka, atau mereka harus bersedih karena anak-anak itu sudah terkontaminasi oleh hal seperti itu.

…To Be Continue…

Cio : LOL XD Spade nista sangat! XD Anak polos gitu diajarin hal yang ambigu…

Sebenarnya yang dibilang sama Spade itu "Kalau mau menunjukkan rasa sayang pada seseorang—paling mudah dengan menciumnya." tetapi malah kelewatan ambigu di mata anak-anak unyu itu XD

Dan untung Ryo ga terlalu lama takut sama Hibari, walaupun pada akhirnya dia mutusin buat tinggal sama Eathan dulu ^w^

**Omake**

**-Kenapa Grazia, Giorno, dan Serra suka sama Ryo?-**

**[ Giorno + Serra ]**

"Kenapa harus Ryo?" Giotto menatap si kembar yang sedang berada di kamar mereka sementara Alaude membawa Ryo ke kamarnya. Si kembar yang tampak sedang dipakaikan pakaian tidur oleh Spade tampak menatap ayahnya sebelum saling bertatapan.

"Karena Ryo manis—" Giorno menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Karena Ryo Lucu—" Serra menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Pokoknya Eathan tidak boleh menjahili Ryo atau mengambil Ryo dari kami—" tampak berkata bebarengan sambil menatap ayah dan papanya dengan tatapan kesal dan penuh harapan.

Giotto mendadak sakit kepala—sementara Spade memiliki firasat kuat kalau ia akan tidur di luar lagi malam ini.

**[ Grazia ]**

"Yah, aku tidak masalah kalau Grazia menyukai Ryo—" Ugetsu tampak menghela nafas sambil memakaikan piyama Grazia dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Tentu saja, Grazia adalah perempuan dan tidak salah kalau menyukai seorang laki-laki bukan.

"Tetapi apakah tidak terlalu cepat untuknya?" G tampak ikut menghela nafas dan menatap anaknya yang tampak bermain dengan boneka yang ada di dekapannya.

"Oh, tetapi Grazia bukan suka dengan Ryo seperti Eathan, Giorno, dan Serra kok papa—" G dan Ugetsu saling bertatapan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh Grazia, "—Grazia cuma menganggap Ryo seperti kakak sendiri!"

Mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Grazia.

"Tetapi kenapa Grazia mencium Ryo?"

"Oh, itu karena Zio Spade bilang Grazia bisa memanas-manasi Giorno, Serra, dan juga Eathan supaya bisa dilihat siapa yang menjadi semenya Ryo—" tertawa pelan sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri, "—memang sebenarnya apa arti seme dan uke itu papa?"

…

Dan malam itu, markas Vongola dipenuhi dengan para pemburu semangka yang mencari buruan mereka.

**Q&A**

Alwayztora – Hadiahnya me update cepetan nih :'3 makasih ripiu setianya XD

DemonIB – me akan memperbanyak humornya mulai sekarang XD walaupun ga tahu garing apa ga…

Mitoo YuuHi – Makasih Riviunya~ ^^ ini sudah di update~

ByuuBee – Baru tahu kalau Cavallone itu bisa mengautis seperti itu? XD dan tentu saja yang mengajarinya adalah Spade—siapa lagi? XD


	11. Chapter 11

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Our Children**

—_You're my Son—_

Eathan x Ryo, Slight All x Ryo

Family/Humor

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai, **Spoiler!**

—

**Special Christmas, Ten Years Later Christmas with You**

—

"_Ingatlah Ryo—" pemuda berambut hitam—berusia 16 tahun itu tampak berada di depan dua orang tuanya yang tampak duduk serius mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan kosong dan juga tidak berkata apapun, "—walaupun kalian sering bertemu, kalian tidak boleh memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari saudara. Ia adalah pendahulumu—"_

…

"_Aku mengerti ayah—" menutup matanya dan membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya dan berbalik untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, "—sejak dulu aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun selain menganggapnya kakakku sendiri…"_

…

"A—ah, Eathan ja—jangan menggangguku!" suara seorang pemuda yang terdengar dari sebuah kamar tampak memecahkan keheningan rumah bergaya ala Jepang itu. Seorang pemuda yang tampak berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat itu dengan wajah memerah tampak mencoba untuk menjauhkan sesuatu.

"Tidak sampai kau mau menurutiku Ryo~"

"Kau ini anak paman Spade atau Al-jii-san sih?!" mencoba untuk menjauhkan dirinya dengan pemuda berambut kuning pucat yang ada di depannya, "apa-apaan nada mesummu itu!"

"Kalau paman Spade menggunakan nada itu ke semua orang, aku hanya menggunakannya padamu," mendekap erat dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu pemuda berambut hitam itu, "lagipula kau adalah kekasihku—memangnya salah aku seperti ini?"

"Si—siapa yang kekasihmu, kau adalah pendahuluku—sadarlah Eathan!" mendorong wajah Eathan dan berbalik sebelum Eathan menaruh tangannya di antara bahu pemuda itu yang menyender karena melihat jarak mereka sangat dekat. Wajahnya tampak serius dan menatap dalam pemuda itu, "k—kenapa?"

"Kau yakin kalau kau bukan kekasihku Ryo?" menatap pemuda itu yang tampak membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan jarak mereka yang tampak semakin dekat hingga beberapa centi—ia menutup matanya erat dengan wajah yang memerah, "karena bukankah kau yang pertama kali mencium bibirku Ryo~?"

…

"Dasar bodoh!" melayangkan tinjuannya dan membuat pemuda itu tampak melayang menjauh begitu saja, "itu karena salah paman Spade yang mengajari tidak-tidak! Aku menciummu karena aku menyayangimu sebagai kakak!"

"Kekuatanmu sama seperti ayah—" Eathan tampak memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena terkena tinjuan dari Ryo, "—lagipula kenapa sih kau tidak mau. Aku yakin kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Bermimpilah—" berjalan dan akan mengambil handphone yang ada di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur, Eathan tampak berjalan dan memegang tangan Ryo, mendorongnya hingga berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan sosok Eathan yang berada di depannya, "—E—Eathan!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya—aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, dan kau selalu menganggapnya main-main," kali ini tampaknya ia berbicara serius, kedua tangannya yang kekar—walaupun umur mereka hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, "jangan harap aku bisa menyerah mendapatkanmu Ryo…"

"Ka—kau memiliki sifat yang sama seperti ayah!" mencoba untuk menendang dan menjauhkan diri, tetapi dekapan di tangannya cukup erat sehingga Eathan tidak menjauh dari Ryo, "lepaskan aku Eathan!"

"Memangnya apa susahnya sih kau mengatakan ya—aku ingin mengajakmu pesta di markas Vongola!"

"Itu bukan masaku—jangan memaksaku untuk berada bukan di masaku, lagipula tahun ini—pertama kalinya aku berada di markas setelah 3 tahun tidak bisa!" karena sekolah diluar Italia dan juga Jepang, Ryo hidup sendiri hingga tahun ini ia akan melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang.

"Kau bahkan sudah 5 tahun tidak merayakan natal di masaku—"

"Sudah kukatakan—" suara pintu yang terbuka cukup keras membuat perkataannya tampak terpotong oleh suara seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata berwarna biru.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti i—" menoleh saat menemukan posisi Ryo yang tampak berada di bawah Eathan yang menghimpitnya dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya.

…

"Kau—kubunuh kau mesum," tersenyum dingin dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya—sudah membidikkan pistolnya kearah Eathan.

"Lagi-lagi pengganggu yang menyebalkan," tersenyum dingin sambil menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya, "apakah kau tidak bosan menggangguku?"

"Seharusnya aku yang katakan itu kakek tua—"

"Usiaku 16 tahun," menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan tampak menatap dengan tantangan kearah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, "kau yang bocah."

"Oh? Tetapi bukankah kalau dihitung masamu kau sudah berusia 416 tahun? Kau itu Pedophile kau tahu?" saat keduanya tampak sedang bertengkar, Ryo hanya bisa _sweatdrop _dan memutuskan untuk pergi diam-diam dari sana.

…

"_Mattaku…_" menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Ryo Hibari Cavallone berusia 16 tahun—salah satu mahasiswa tingkat awal jurusan hukum di salah satu universitas di Jepang. Baru saja masuk tahun ini—setelah sebelumnya ia belajar di negara Jerman.

"Ryo-nii?" suara yang tampak samar itu terdengar membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan gadis berambut pirang panjang sedikit ikal dengan mata abu-abu. Ryo tersenyum, berjalan dan menepuk kepala anak perempuan itu dengan lembut, "ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Tetsu-jii-chan, kenapa nii-san tidak mengatakan akan kembali hari ini?"

"Ingin memberikan kejutan natal?"

"Eh tetapi—"anak itu tampak sedikit ragu dan juga gugup dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Ryo sendiri tampak bingung dan menatap anak itu.

"Ada apa Yuki?"

"Benar-benar Ryo!" suara itu membuatnya mendelay jawaban dari Yuuki. Menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda berambut biru dengan mata kecokelatan, "kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan pada kami kalau akan kembali?"

"Memang ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Kei belum memberitahukanmu?" Ryo menggeleng. Bagaimana Kei bisa berbicara dengannya kalau ia selalu bertengkar dengan Eathan setiap bertemu dengan pemuda itu, "sebenarnya natal ini kami harus mengikuti pesta natal di kediaman Shimon—karena paman Enma juga ingin membuatkan pesta untuk mengumumkan tentang kami yang sudah resmi menjadi calon Vongola Undicecimo…"

"Eh?!"

"D—dan karena yang mengetahui nii-san pulang hanya Tetsu-jii, papa dan ayah sudah mengajakku untuk pergi ke pesta natal dengan rekan papa di Italia—besok aku akan berangkat," tampak benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia katakan, karena memang kenyataannya Ryo hanya mengatakan pada Tetsu kalau ia akan kembali hari ini.

"Aaaah—harusnya aku mengatakannya dulu kalau aku kembali…"

"Apakah Yuki sebaiknya meminta papa dan ayah untuk membatalkan—"

"Tidak-tidak, lagipula ini salahku tidak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu!" menggeleng dengan cepat sambil menatap Yuki yang ada di depannya, "lagipula ada Ayame, paman Hayato, dan juga paman Takeshi, paman Lambo dan paman Ryouhei juga ada."

"Mereka menghabiskan waktu natal untuk pergi ke makam Lavina baa-san dan juga ketempat Tsuyoshi Jii-san, paman Lambo ikut I-Pin-san untuk menemui masternya dan paman Ryouhei bersama dengan Hana-san—" Yuki menatap khawatir Ryo, yang berarti akan sendirian saat malam natal. Ia tidak suka, karena Ryo sudah 3 tahun tidak bersama dengan mereka saat malam natal.

"Atau—aku akan memberitahu Eathan-nii?"

"Ti—tidak—"

"Memberitahuku apa?" suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh dan menemukan Eathan menarik kerah belakang pakaian Kei sambil berjalan santai.

"Malam natal nanti—"

"Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu karena aku sedang sibuk," tertawa datar sambil menutup mulut Yuki adiknya. Walaupun itu adalah ide yang cukup bagus karena ia tidak akan menghabiskan malam natal sendirian.

Tetapi—ia hanya takut…

…

"Begitu? Sayang sekali—" menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil menghela nafas dan menutup satu matanya. Ryo hanya bisa berharap kalau Eathan tidak curiga dan menganggap itu benar adanya. Memberikan isyarat pada Kei dan Rei untuk diam—dan ia segera menjauhi Yuki yang tampak kehabisan nafas.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku kembali—" baru saja akan mengeluarkan mist flamenya saat melihat Ryo yang tampak berdiri di tepi jendela dan menatapnya bingung, "—Ryo!"

BANG!

Suara tembakan itu tampak terdengar bebarengan dengan tubuh Ryo yang terdorong menjauh. Suara Kei dan Rei serta Yuki yang berteriak membuatnya membuka mata dan menatap sosok Eathan yang tampak mendekapnya erat.

Wajah Ryo seketika memerah—menatap Eathan yang tampak mencoba untuk melindunginya.

'_Se—sejak kapan raut wajahnya berubah seperti ini—'_

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ryo?" Eathan menatap Ryo yang ada di bawahnya dan sedikit terkejut dan mengangguk dengan cepat. Mencoba untuk menghindari Eathan dan tidak menatapnya.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Lagi-lagi Ryo yang diincar," Rei tampak menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"Lagi?"

"Saat berada di Jerman juga—otou-san sering berkata kalau Ryo diincar oleh beberapa famiglia," Kei tampak cemas dan menatap Ryo yang tadi tidak ingin mengatakan apapun tentang kepergian mereka yang membuatnya sendirian—dan itu sangat berbahaya.

"Benarkah itu Ryo?" Eathan melihat kearah Ryo yang tampak terdiam dan menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Mengerutkan alisnya, mendekat dan menatapnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, "Ryo?"

"Ha—Hanya, hanya penyerang biasa aku bisa menggunakan mist flameku untuk melawan mereka—" mundur lebih jauh dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan tubuhnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan tampak menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah lengan.

'_A—ada apa denganku?'_

"Sebaiknya kau katakan padaku kalau ada apa-apa Ryo—" Eathan tampak berbicara dengan nada serius, dan ini bukan saatnya untuk Ryo bermain-main dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Eathan. Bagaimanapun ia adalah pendahulunya, sesering apapun ia mempermainkan pemuda ini, ia adalah seorang calon pemimpin.

"Aku baik-baik saja…"

…

"Kalau ada apapun kau bisa menghubungi kami kapanpun Ryo—" Tsuna tampak bersiap bersama dengan Kei dan Rei serta Mukuro untuk berangkat menuju ke Holy Island. Mereka yang terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki dari markas Vongola setelah sebelumnya Yuki sudah dijemput oleh Romario.

"Tenang saja paman—aku bisa menjaga diri," Ryo tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya Tsunapun tampak khawatir dengan Ryo yang akan sendirian berada di tempat ini, tetapi ia lagi-lagi karena Ryo mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, pada akhirnya Tsuna mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryo.

Lagipula ia sudah sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan flame mistnya—

"Sampai jumpa Ryo—" Ryo hanya melambaikan tangannya sebelum mobil limo tampak berjalan menjauhi tempat itu setelah Tsuna, Kei, Rei, dan Mukuro masuk ke dalamnya. Ryo yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk ke dalam markas.

"Oke—apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang—" melihat handphonenya berbunyi, Ryo menatap pesan yang tertuju untuknya. Dari ayahnya—sepertinya Yuki sudah memberitahu kedatangannya.

'_Ryo, apakah kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di markas? Ayah bisa membatalkan pertemuan ini atau kau datang kemari—'_

Tersenyum sambil menghela nafas, mengetik balasannya—singkat dan padat serta jelas. Sifat yang mungkin diturunkan oleh Hibari Kyouya. Ia bukan orang yang menyukai basa-basi dan juga pesan yang terlalu panjang.

'_Aku tidak apa-apa ayah—'_

"Yosh, sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan natal sendiri seperti biasa lagi," Ryo tampak mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah menantikan tahun ini—ia akan merayakan natal dengan semuanya.

"Ah, harusnya aku memberitahu mereka dulu sebelum kembali," duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di markas sambil menonton TV di depannya, _'saat di Jerman para senior sering mengajakku untuk menghabiskan natal. Tetapi aku tidak kenal siapapun di universitas…'_

Tampak mengganti-ganti channel mencari acara yang menarik, bosan dengan semua acara yang berbau natal.

"Tetapi aku tidak mungkin membuat mereka membatalkan acara hanya karena aku—" bosan dengan apa yang ia lihat, mencoba untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu.

…

"Sebenarnya tidak boleh—tetapi," berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kunci motor di tangannya, segera menuju ke sebuah motor sport berwarna merah miliknya dan segera pergi dari markas Vongola saat itu.

…

"Tuan muda Ryo, kapan anda kembali?" di salah satu mansion Cavallone yang berada di Jepang tampak gempar karena sang tuan muda datang tiba-tiba. Ryo berjalan begitu saja menuju ke sebuah ruangan bersama dengan salah satu anak buah Cavallone.

"Aku baru saja kembali—di markas Vongola tidak ada orang jadi aku bosan," menghela nafas dan membuka pintu sebuah ruangan sebelum menemukan beberapa rak buku yang tampak tinggi dan dipenuhi oleh beberapa buku.

"Apa yang anda butuhkan di perpustakaan?"

"Semuanya—" sedikit memberi jeda sambil menoleh pada anak buah itu, "—semua tentang Cavallone Secondo…"

…

"Haaah," Eathan yang sudah kembali ke masanya tampak melamun sambil melihat kearah jendela kamarnya. Memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap bosan ke halaman rumahnya, "natal yang membosankan sekali lagi…"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengeluh kak—" seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tampak menatap kosong kearah Eathan sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Diamlah Enzio—aku sedang merenung dan memikirkan kapan aku bisa menikmati natal yang sebenarnya," menghela nafas dan menjadikan kedua tangannya menjadi bantal, "walaupun hari ini semuanya ada di markas tetapi tetap saja ada yang kurang!"

"Memangnya seperti apa orang yang sangat disukai kakak sih," menghela nafas—Enzio Cavallone berusia 2 tahun dibawah Eathan itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Adik dari Eathan yang sebenarnya berusia dibawah 2 tahun itu sejak kecil hidup terpisah dengan Eathan dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau tidak melihatnya," menerawang ke langit malam yang saat itu dipenuhi bintang, berfikir sesuatu sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan segera berjalan sambil memakai cincinnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Satu hari sebelum malam natal tidak ada salahnya untuk menemuinya—" menutup sebelah matanya sebelum menghilang dibalik kabut berwarna ungu itu.

…

'_Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan sih—'_ tampak membawa beberapa buku dan juga sebuah bingkai foto ke ruangan ayahnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia ingin mencari tahu banyak tentang Eathan seperti ini.

"Cukup sedikit yang ia tinggalkan—" membuka-buka cerita dan juga jurnal tentang Eathan Cavallone, mencoba untuk membaca semuanya dan melihat sebuah foto yang ada di salah satu halaman itu. Sosok Eathan yang cukup muda saat itu, namun sudah didampingi oleh seorang wanita di sampingnya.

'_Mungkin usianya baru 20 tahun—'_ tangannya berhenti dan tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana Eathan bersikeras untuk menjadikannya kekasih. Mengingat hal itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa kesal.

"Ia berkata kalau aku kekasihnya, tetapi tetap saja kenyataannya ia akan menikah pada usia kurang dari 20 tahun," mendengus kesal sebelum sadar—kenapa ia harus marah. Lagipula seharusnya ia tahu kalau Eathan akan menikah dengan seseorang suatu hari nanti. Bagaimanapun kalau tidak ia dan ayahnya tidak akan lahir.

"Kenapa aku jadi kesal—apakah karena aku… cemburu?"

…

"Ti—tidak, tidak mungkin—" menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menghilangkan perasaan itu. Mengambil beberapa buku itu dan segera berjalan untuk keluar dari markas Cavallone itu, "—terima kasih sudah membantuku, aku akan mengembalikannya nanti."

Setelah berterima kasih pada beberapa anak buah, ia segera berjalan dan keluar dari markas itu.

…

"Eh? Tidak ada seseorangpun di markas?" Eathan yang tampak tiba dan menemui Kusakabe tampak terkejut saat mengetahui kalau di markas tidak ada siapapun termasuk Hibari dan Dino, "tetapi Ryo mengatakan tadi—"

"Mungkin karena Ryo-san tidak ingin merepotkan anda, dan perintah Kyo-san untuk tidak terlalu sering berada di masa anda," jawab Kusakabe membuat Eathan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lalu sekarang ia dimana?"

"Kalau tidak salah ia meminta izin untuk pergi ke markas Cavallone disini—" Eathan semakin bingung sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku ingin kesana, kau bisa mengantarku Tetsu-san?"

…

"Pokoknya aku mencari tahu bukan karena aku suka dengannya—" Ryo yang tampak mencoba untuk membohongi dirinya hanya bisa mengatakan itu berulang-ulang untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Tetap fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di depannya, melihat lampu merah yang berubah menjadi hijau saat itu.

"Ah, sudah hijau—"

Menjalankan motornya lagi untuk melaju, sebelum tiba-tiba suara sebuah mobil terdengar membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan sebuah mobil melaju kencang di dekatnya.

'_Eh?'_

CKIIIIT! DHUAK!

…

Sedikit tersentak seolah Eathan bisa merasakan sesuatu, ia yang berada di perjalanan menuju ke markas Cavallone tampak menoleh sekelilingnya.

"Ryo?"

"Ada apa Eathan-san?" Kusakabe melihat dari spion mobil dan menatap Eathan yang tampak cemas tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaan tidak enak itu, sebelum ia menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa—" menatap jalanan yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi macet, ia menatap pada Kusakabe kembali, "—kenapa banyak kendaraan yang berhenti?"

"Sepertinya ada kecelakaan," Eathan melihat kearah mobil-mobil yang menyingkir dan melihat sekilas pada korban kecelakaan itu sebelum ia membelalakkan matanya menyadari sosok itu yang helmnya tercopot karena terhempas dari motor.

"RYO!" dengan segera keluar dari pintu dan berlari kearah kerumunan itu. Mendekat untuk memastikan sosok itu—dan benar saja yang ia lihat adalah sosok Ryo yang terluka parah dan bersimbah darah.

"R—Ryo-san?! Saya akan memanggil Dr. Shamal," Kusakabe yang juga tampak turun terkejut melihat Ryo yang terluka karena kecelakaan itu. Eathan tampak mendekap Ryo dan mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Sepertinya tabrak lari—tetapi mobil itu tetap melaju walaupun lampu sudah merah."

"Padahal motor itu sudah melaju sangat pelan."

"Mungkin supir mobil itu mengantuk atau bahkan mabuk—" beberapa orang tampak berbicara, terdengar oleh Eathan yang sedikit terkejut dengan itu. Ingat dengan kata-kata Kei sebelum ia kembali ke masanya.

'_Lagi-lagi Ryo yang diincar…'_

'_Saat di Jerman ia juga diincar oleh beberapa Famiglia—'_

"Eathan-san, sebaiknya kita—" Kusakabe yang tampak berlari kearah Ryo dan Eathan untuk membawa Ryo ke markas agar bisa diobati tampak tersentak saat melihat tatapan Eathan yang menajam dan terasa dingin, "—E-Eathan-san?"

…

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menyembuhkannya—beruntung aku tidak terlambat menanganinya, tetapi akan lebih mudah kalau ia dirawat dengan pengguna Sun Flame yang cukup kuat seperti Sasagawa Ryouhei," Shamal yang tampak selesai memeriksa Ryo menghela nafas dan menatap Ryo yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan beberapa tubuh tertutupi oleh perban.

"Ia terus mengigau kalau ia tidak ingin mengganggu yang lainnya—itulah yang membuatku tidak menghubungi Hibari Kyouya ataupun Cavallone itu," Shamal menghela nafas dan Kusakabe tampak berterima kasih padanya. Eathan tidak beranjak dari samping tempat tidur itu bahkan saat Shamal memeriksanya.

…

"Eathan-san, sebaiknya anda beristirahat dulu—" Kusakabe tampak menatap Eathan yang menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ia memang sudah diincar—seharusnya aku tidak begitu saja percaya setelah melihat raut wajah Yuki dan juga yang lainnya," menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap buku yang tampak saat ini kotor karena darah yang membasahi lembarannya, "Secondo—ia pergi ke markas untuk mencari semua tentangku."

…

"Kalau saja ia tidak melakukan itu—kalau saja aku tetap berada di sampingnya ini tidak akan terjadi," mengacak rambutnya tampak frustasi, Eathan hanya bisa menutup matanya.

"Ia menghawatirkan anda," Eathan menatap Kusakabe yang tersenyum, "kalau anda seperti ini terus—Ryo-san akan marah dan sedih bukan?"

Eathan tampak terkejut dan menatap Kusakabe lebih dalam sebelum mendengus dan tersenyum.

"Kau benar Tetsu-san—" berdiri dari tempatnya, "—ah, mungkin aku akan istirahat sebentar saja…"

…

Beberapa saat setelah Eathan pergi bersama dengan Kusakabe, tampak dua orang muncul begitu saja di dalam kamar perawatan Ryo. Menatap sosok lemah yang tampak tidak berdaya itu, dengan segera mendekat.

"Walaupun kita sudah mencoba untuk membunuhnya dalam kecelakaan itu, tetapi tetap saja ia bisa beruntung selamat seperti ini—" salah satu dari mereka tampak menatap yang lainnya.

"Itulah sebabnya kita harus membunuhnya sekarang untuk menyelesaikan misi kita bukan—lagipula kondisinya membuat kita mudah untuk membunuhnya sekarang," salah satu dari mereka tampak membawa sebuah ampul racun dan akan menyuntikkannya di infus yang terpasang di samping tubuh Ryo.

"Kita harus segera—" baru saja akan menekan suntikan itu sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikannya, membuat keduanya tampak menoleh dan menemukan sosok Eathan yang matanya tertutup oleh bayangan rambut kuning pucatnya.

"Si—siapa kau!"

"Seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur apapun di masa ini—" menatap tajam pada keduanya, sosok Eathan tampak mengerikan saat itu, "—lagipula aku tidak ingin Ryo melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tetapi, apa yang kalian lakukan tidak bisa dimaafkan…"

"Ka—kau—"

"Kalian sudah hampir membunuh orang yang kusayangi—dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah membalasnya pada kalian," flame mist muncul dan tiba-tiba sebuah pedang sudah berada di tangannya, "kalian harus merasakan apa yang Ryo rasakan saat ini…"

…

Rasa sakit itu tampak ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum kehangatan tampak menyelimutinya. Rasa sakit itupun tampak perlahan menghilang dan membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan sesuatu yang menghangatkannya.

'_Rasanya tadi—sesuatu menabrakku…' _membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit menyipit karena cahaya dari lampu gantung di ruangan itu, _'tetapi aku tidak terlalu merasakan sakit lagi—dan sejak kapan kamar di markas memiliki lampu gantung seperti itu…'_

"Kau sudah sadar Ryo?" matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut hitam dengan sebuah plester di hidungnya. Menyadari sosok itu membuat Ryo tampak membuka matanya sempurna dan bangkit tiba-tiba membuatnya merasakan sakit, "jangan bergerak seperti itu—aku baru menyembuhkan lukamu."

"Pa—paman Knuckle, kenapa—"

"Eathan membawamu, lukamu cukup parah—beruntung sepertinya Eathan segera membawamu karena Sun Guardian Decimo tidak ada di dekatmu saat itu," Knuckle tampak menghela nafas dan Ryo membulatkan matanya. Kalau begitu Eathan sudah tahu kalau ia berbohong.

"Lalu dia—"

"Di kamarnya—sepertinya ia tampak marah," Knuckle tampak tersenyum canggung, sementara Ryo hanya menghela nafas, tidak bisa menyalahkan Eathan yang tampak marah padanya, "ingin kuantarkan?"

…

Suara ketukan pintu tidak membuat pemuda yang tampak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela bergerak. Ia terlalu kesal dengan kejadian yang membuatnya harus melukai bahkan membunuh orang. Eathan tampak memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan mendesah pelan.

"Eathan—"

…

"Apakah kau sebegitu inginnya menjauhiku?" ia sudah tahu kalau yang masuk adalah Ryo namun Eathan tidak menatapnya sama sekali, "aku mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk kuberikan padamu…"

"Aku tidak bisa menyukaimu lebih dari—"

"Karena Kyouya-san? Karena aku adalah pendahulumu—" menatap datar pada Ryo yang tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Memang itu alasannya—satu-satunya alasan yang mendasari sebuah alasan lain untuknya tidak mencoba untuk mencintai sosok itu, "—aku tidak meminta banyak, hanya ingin bersama denganmu. Walaupun kau tidak ingin dan tidak bisa mencintaiku…"

"Tetapi—"

"Kau susah untuk tidak menuruti Kyouya-san, aku mengerti karena itu kau tidak bisa mendekatiku sedikit saja," menghela nafas dan tersenyum pahit, berdiri dan berjalan melewati Ryo begitu saja, "tenang saja, setelah lukamu sembuh dan keadaan aman—aku akan mengembalikanmu ke masamu dan tidak akan kembali kesana lagi…"

…

"Kau salah—" Ryo hanya menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Eathan berhenti namun tidak menatap Ryo sama sekali, "—kau fikir, aku tidak bisa menyukaimu? Tidak—kau fikir aku tidak menyukaimu bahkan lebih dari sekedar orang yang kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri?"

Eathan mengerutkan alisnya dan memutuskan untuk berbalik melihat Ryo yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh otou-san atau ayah—tetapi aku sadar akan sesuatu," menatap dengan tatapan kesal dan juga sedih, "kau adalah pendahuluku namun bukan itu yang menghalangiku untuk menyukaimu. Tidak juga otou-san atau ayah. Mereka memikirkan perasaanku—dan aku sadar akan hal itu…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika kau mencintai seseorang yang kau tahu akan bagaimana kehidupannya. Ia akan menikah dengan siapa nanti, kapan kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan lagi dirinya—kapan kau tahu ia akan mati," tubuh Ryo gemetar dan kepalan tangannya memutih karena semakin erat, "kau fikir—aku tidak akan merasa sakit saat tahu bahwa hari-hari itu mungkin akan semakin dekat dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun?!"

"Ryo—" berjalan mendekat, Eathan mencoba untuk melihatnya. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Ryo mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentang dirinya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Aku sadar sejak dulu aku sudah mencintaimu—tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," suaranya meninggi tidak perduli dengan suara yang akan terdengar orang lain atau tidak, "apakah kau tidak sadar kalau aku berusaha keras untuk menahan perasaanku! Tetapi kau tetap saja menunjukkan perasaanmu tanpa memahami apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan selama ini—"

"Ryo—" jarak mereka mendekat dan Eathan mencoba untuk mendongakkan kepala Ryo sebelum memegang dagunya dan mengecup bibir pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu, "—maafkan aku."

…

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu—karena kufikir, kau hanya menyangkal karena kau memang membenciku," menghela nafas dan menatap Ryo yang masih mematung dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, "ayah memang mengatakan untuk menjaga jarak denganmu, namun kukira itu karena keegoisan ayah…"

Mengecup dahi Ryo sekali lagi dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku—tetapi walaupun begitu, sepertinya aku tetap mencintaimu—" tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk dagunya, "kau—juga mencintaiku bukan?"

…

"Kau bodoh—walaupun aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak mungkin membiarkan terjadi time paradox. Kau tidak akan mungkin bersama denganku selamanya—"

"Aku mengerti, makanya—biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin denganmu hingga memang waktunya aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi—" tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Ryo, "—karena aku tidak mungkin bisa berpisah darimu…"

"Kalau kau sampai mengubah masa lalu—" menggigit bibirnya, Ryo tampak membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh Eathan, "—aku yang akan memaksamu untuk mengubah kembali masa lalu itu seperti semula."

…

"Dan itu artinya—kau harus meninggalkanku saat waktu itu tiba."

"Itu kalau aku bisa melakukannya—" Eathan tampak tertawa saat melihat Ryo cemberut mendengar jawabannya. Mengusap kedua pipi Ryo sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Ryo, tersenyum lembut kearah pemuda berambut hitam itu, "—_ti amo_ Ryo Cavallone…"

"Aku tahu—" wajah Ryo tampak memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Eathan begitu saja.

"Sifat Tsunderemu memang mirip dengan Kyoya-san dan juga ayah—" tertawa pelan dan memeluk erat Ryo yang tampak masih memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin merah tetapi membalas pelukannya, "selamat natal, _mio amore_!"

"Dasar bodoh—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu~"

…End…

Cio : Nfufufu~ Special Christmas-fic, Eathan x Ryo; slight All x Ryo~

Ada beberapa spoiler tentang Our Children di episode mendatang seperti kenyataan Eathan memiliki adik dan juga adik Ryo itu seperti apa. Maaf ya telat ga pas natal xp

**Q & A**

DemonIB : namanya juga Daemon, pasti aneh-aneh dong :p

Hikari Vongola : Makasih XD

Bhiblu21 : /kabur makasih ya :D

Byuubee : fufufu~ untuk jawaban itu walaupun spoiler ada di special fic ini kan~

…Omake…

"Lukamu sudah sembuh Ryo?" Ryo yang tampak memakai pakaian pesta milik Eathan dengan segera beranjak dari kamar dan bertemu dengan Alaude serta yang lainnya. Walaupun sudah lama tidak bertemu, Ryo masih merasa kalau mereka adalah keluarga besar kedua yang ia miliki.

"Ah begitulah Giotto-san, terima kasih untuk Knuckle-san—" Giotto tampak mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum lega.

"Jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi—" Ryo hanya membalas tawanya dan berjalan bersama dengan Giotto dan yang lainnya, "—bagaimana dengan keadaan di masamu?"

"Anda tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menceritakannya bukan Giotto-san," Ryo tampak berjalan sambil berbincang dengan Giotto, tetapi matanya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang raut wajahnya mirip dengan Yuki.

"Ah, kau pasti Enzio Cavallone—"

…

"Dan kau adalah Ryo…"

'_Ia mirip dengan otou-san dan sedikit mirip dengan Yuki—'_ tertawa mendengar nada datar dari Enzio saat itu, Eathan tampak berjalan di samping Ryo dan menatap adiknya, "begitulah, namaku adalah Ryo. Kakakmu sering bercerita tentangmu."

Senyuman Ryo yang tampak merupakan pencampuran antara aura uke milik ayahnya Hibari Kyouya dan charming smile dari Dino Cavallone sukses membuat Enzio membulatkan matanya saat sadar wajahnya memerah seketika.

'_E—eh kenapa wajahku memerah melihatnya saja?!'_

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu adik bodoh," Eathan yang menyadari tatapan Enzio yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya itu merasakan hawa mencurigakan.

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku memiliki hewan peliharaan yang namanya persis seperti kau—namanya adalah Enzio dan seekor kura-kura milik ayah—" Ryo yang tidak menyadarinya tampak melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kura-kura?! HAHAHA! Itu sangat cocok untukmu!"

"Ja—jangan mentertawakanku kakak bodoh," Enzio tampak kesal dengan kakaknya dan akan menyerangnya.

"Tetapi Enzio ditempatku kuat kok—lagipula ia sangat lucu," jawab Ryo dengan nada polos dan voltase senyuman yang tampak lebih tinggi membuat Eathan mendadak mimisan dan Enzio tampak menundukkan kepalanya, "eh ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Sudah kuputuskan—" tubuhnya bergetar dan Ryo tampak mendekati Enzio untuk memeriksanya, "aku menyukainya—kakak tidak boleh merebutnya dariku."

"EH!"

"HEI Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu!" Eathan tampak protes dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Enzio saat itu, "jangan rebut kekasih orang bodoh!"

"Tidak, aku menyukai Ryo dan aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kakak bodoh sepertimu—" menjulurkan lidahnya dan merangkul tangan Ryo, "ayo Ryo-nii, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang pesta!"

"Eh baiklah…" Ryo tampak menatap Enzio yang menurutnya lucu itu dan menurutinya begitu saja meninggalkan Eathan yang terpuruk dipojokan.

…Omake 2…

"Dimana Ryo—" Hibari, Dino, dan juga Yuki yang tampak mengetahui berita tentang kecelakaan itu dengan segera kembali ke Jepang dan baru saja kembali. Bertemu dengan Kusakabe yang tampak bingung akan sesuatu, "—Tetsu…"

"Ah, ini surat untuk anda Kyo-san—" Kusakabe dengan segera memberikan surat yang tampak polo situ dan segera membacanya.

_Karena dimarkas saat itu tidak ada Ryouhei-san, aku membawa Ryo ke masaku untuk dirawat oleh paman Knuckle, setelah natal berakhir aku akan mengembalikannya otou-san. *dogenza*_

_N.B : suatu hari nanti aku akan terus memanggilmu otou-san, Kyouya-san ^^v_

"Ryo dimana?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh setiap keluarga Cavallone sekarang ini—" aura gelap tampak benar-benar pekat di sekeliling Hibari dan menatap tajam kearah Dino yang berkeringat dingin. Tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi—namun ia tahu kalau itu berhubungan dengan Eathan dan juga Ryo.

"E—Eh Kyouya?"

Sementara Alfonso dan juga Eathan tampak bergidik ngeri secara tiba-tiba di masa mereka.

"Ada apa Eathan?" Ryo menatap Eathan yang tampak memegangi lengannya sendiri.

"Entahlah, rasanya ada yang ingin membunuhku saat ini—"

…Omake 3…

"RYO!" satu hal yang tampak saat Ryo berada di dalam ruangan pesta itu adalah, pelukan 'hangat' yang dilakukan oleh Giorno dan juga yang lainnya. Hampir saja jatuh, dan menatap semua anak yang hampir seusia dengannya itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu—kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu?"

"Aku lebih merindukanmu daripada dia Ryo," Kei dan Rei tampak mengelus pipi Ryo yang tampak memucat karena sikap dari keduanya yang mirip seperti orang yang akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya.

"Hei, jangan merebut kekasih orang sembarangan!"

"Jangan bermimpi Eathan, Ryo tidak akan jadi kekasihmu!" Kei dan Rei tampak berbicara bebarengan, dan membuat Eathan tampak kesal sebelum bertengkar dengan mereka berdua. Ryo sendiri tampak mencoba untuk kabur dari sana dan menghela nafas sambil mendekati Alaude dan yang lainnya.

"Selamat natal Alaude-san, Al-san dan yang lainnya—maaf sudah mengganggu kalian," menundukkan kepalanya sopan dan bangkit kembali untuk melihat semuanya menatap kearahnya—membuatnya canggung, "a—aku seharusnya tidak berada disini, tetapi Eathan lagi-lagi membawaku…"

"Kenapa tidak seharusnya berada disini—" Al tampak menatap pada Ryo yang mengerutkan alisnya, "—kau sudah kami anggap sebagai keluarga kami sendiri. Lagipula kau memang masih memiliki darah dari kami bukan?"

"E—eh tetapi…" Ryo menatap Alaude yang hanya menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn—aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau harus pergi kalau sudah datang kemari…" Ryo membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Alaude yang melenggang pergi.

"Ini ada hadiah natal yang langsung dibelikan Alaude saat tahu kau akan datang kemari," Al berbisik sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kado yang diberikan untuk Ryo.

"Terima kasih Al-san…"

"Dan kami juga memiliki hadiah natal untukmu!" dalam sekejap, Ryo tampak dikerumuni oleh kotak natal yang diberikan untuknya. Hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan menerimanya sambil berterima kasih.

"Te—tetapi aku tidak membawa apapun untuk balasannya…"

"Kalau begitu—" Eathan baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat melihat Giorno dan Serra mengecup pipi Ryo yang tidak sempat menyingkir itu.

"Kalau begitu itu saja hadiah natalmu—atau bagaimana kalau kau memberikan kecupan di—" belum selesai mereka berdua berbicara saat Eathan sudah menarik tangan Ryo keluar dari tempat itu meninggalkan yang lainnya yang tampak terdiam.

"Ternyata mereka benar-benar sudah menjadi pasangan…"

…

"Ah, aku benar-benar patah hati…"

...

Eathan membawa Ryo ke beranda yang berhadapan dengan taman. Ryo yang tampak sedikit kewalahan karena mengikuti jalannya Eathan tampak bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Eathan.

"Kenapa kau menarikku keluar Eathan?"

"Aku tidak mau kau memberikan hadiah natal seperti itu pada mereka—" mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tidak menatap Ryo, membuat Ryo tampak bingung sejenak sebelum menatap Eathan yang wajahnya memerah, "—padahal aku yang menginginkannya pertama kali…"

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hadiah natal darimu—" masih memalingkan wajahnya sambil bersiul ringan, tidak mendapatkan respon apapun saat tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik dan Ryo mencium bibirnya duluan—hampir sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana—untuk sekali ini saja," wajah Ryo tidak kalah memerah saat itu dan hanya menatap Eathan yang terdiam saat itu.

…

"Ryo—_ti amo per sempre!_" memeluk erat Ryo yang ada di depannya, Eathan tampak tersenyum lebar, senang dengan hadiah natal itu.

"Hei, kau lupa kalau kau tidak bisa mencintaiku selamanya!"

…End…


	12. Chapter 12

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Our Children**

—_You're my Son—_

D18, 6927, 10051, RL, OC x OC

Family/Humor

Warning: OOC, OC, Mpreg, Shounen Ai

—

**Side Story, One Day With Ayame Yamamoto**

—

Ayame POV

Halo, namaku adalah Ayame Yamamoto—usiaku 4 tahun dan akan menjadi 5 tahun, tahun ini. aku tinggal di—uhm, mansion Vongola. Tidak tahu alamat pastinya dimana, tetapi orang-orang sering mengatakan kalau ini adalah Mansion Vongola dan berada di kota Namimori.

Aku suka mendengar papa bermain piano dan bermain pedang bersama dengan ayah. Walaupun aku tidak punya mama, tetapi aku punya dua papa dan mereka sangat menyayangiku. Ah, tetapi aku memiliki banyak sekali paman dan bibi yang menyayangiku.

…

"Ayame-chan, kenapa kau sudah bangun?" Ayame menoleh saat namanya dipanggil dan menemukan pria berambut hitam keriting itu tampak menguap dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "ini masih terlalu pagi bukan?"

"Paman Lambo sendiri? Biasanya paman yang bangun paling akhir bukan?" memiringkan kepalanya menatap sang paman yang tampak berhenti menguap, "apakah paman bermain lagi dengan paman Reborn?"

"T—tidak, Reborn tidak membuatku tidak tidur sama sekali karena memaksaku untuk bermain dengan—" Tertawa saat melihat wajah pamannya yang memerah karena itu. Menoleh sedikit, melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan topi fedoranya memakai kemeja yang tidak terkancing dengan sempurna.

"Halo Paman Reborn!"

"Halo Bambina, kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali?"

"Tidak ada, Ayame hanya ingin bangun pagi saja, papa dan ayah masih di atas tempat tidur, jadi Ayame tidak mau mengganggunya," menoleh pada Lambo, "apakah paman Reborn membuat paman Lambo demam?"

Reborn tampak bingung, tapi langsung menoleh pada Lambo yang wajahnya masih memerah. Tawa Reborn mirip dengan tawa Mukuro kalau sudah seperti itu.

"Paman ingin membuat saudara baru untukmu Bambina."

"REBORN!" Lambo melempar barang terdekat yang ada disana kearah Reborn yang langsung menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

"Bukankah paman Kyouya dan paman Dino juga akan memberikan adik baru?"

"Tidak mau dapat adik lebih dari satu?"

"Tentu saja mau! Soalnya kalau Ayame meminta pada papa dan ayah selalu saja papa marah pada ayah apalagi kalau ayah menyetujui," jawab Ayame dengan nada protes dan pipi mengembung merah membuatnya terlihat lucu. Reborn tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi Ayame yang merona saat itu, "AAA! Paman Reborn!"

…

"Ayo kita 'bermain' lagi…" menoleh pada Lambo yang tampak akan kabur karena menyadari kemungkinan itu tampak mematung dan menatap Reborn sebelum ditarik oleh pria berfedora itu.

"TIDAAAK! Reborn lepaskan aku!"

"Sampai jumpa makan pagi paman Reborn, paman Lambo—" melambaikan tangannya dengan santai sambil tersenyum dan berjalan kembali melihat sekeliling.

…Ayame POV…

Yang tadi itu adalah paman Lambo dan paman Reborn—paman Lambo sama seperti ayah dan papa, bekerja dengan paman Tsuna. Kalau paman Reborn adalah kekasih paman Lambo dan juga guru dari paman Tsuna dan paman Dino.

Paman Reborn sangat keren! Bahkan paman Tsuna tidak bisa membantahnya—satu-satunya yang tidak bisa dimarahi oleh papa kalau membentak paman Tsuna—padahal kalau ayah yang melakukan pasti akan dibentak.

Kalau sudah besar aku ingin diajarkan oleh paman Reborn seperti paman Tsuna.

…End Ayame POV…

"Hup!" baru saja turun dari lantai dua rumahnya—tentu saja menggunakan tangga—gadis kecil berambut hitam itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat walaupun tidak ada yang membuatnya terburu-buru.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Suara tembakan membuat sang gadis kecil tampak terkejut dan menoleh untuk melihat beberapa anak buah Vongola berlarian. Mungkin karena ukuran(?) Ayame yang kecil membuat semua orang tidak melihatnya. Lagipula, biasanya para anak-anak guardian Vongola belum terbangun jam segini.

"Pertahankan markas! Anguiro Famiglia melakukan penyerangan—" suara yang tampak panik dan juga kacau terdengar dari beberapa anak buah yang tampak memegang pistol dan beberapa senjata. Ayame yang melihat itu tampak takut dan mencoba untuk menjauhi dari tempat itu.

"Hei, ada anak kecil disini!"

"Mungkin salah satu dari anak-anak guardian Vongola—" Ayame tampak melihat beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian yang sama dengan anak buah di mansion Vongola itu, tetapi tatapannya tampak mengerikan—ia tahu kalau mereka bukan dari Vongola.

Dengan segera ia berlari dan mencoba untuk kabur dari orang-orang itu.

BANG!

Satu tembakan, menyerempet kaki Ayame dan membuatnya terjatuh. Tidak bisa bergerak karena sakit di kakinya, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan sedetik kemudian tangisnya meledak. Tentu saja karena rasa sakit dan juga karena rasa takutnya.

"HUWAAAA! Papa, ayah!"

"Dia berisik, bagimana kalau kita bunuh saja?"

"H—Hei yang benar saja, kau ingin kita dibunuh perlahan oleh orang-orang Vongola itu?"

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu bukan?" mengulurkan pistolnya membidik pada Ayame yang masih menangis itu, akan menarik pelatuk kearahnya.

BANG!

Tiba-tiba peluru yang tampak menuju kearah Ayame menghilang ditelan kabut. Entah sejak kapan tempat itu tampak berkabut dan membuat semua orang disana menoleh ke sekeliling mereka untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Oya-oya—kalian masih berani menarik pelatuk kearah seorang gadis kecil?" suara yang terdengar familiar itu tampak terdengar disekeliling mereka walaupun mereka belum melihat sosok itu. Perlahan, kabut itu menipis, dan tampak sosok sang Mist Guardian Vongola—Mukuro Rokudo yang menggendong Ayame yang masih menangis.

"M—Mukuro Rokudo!"

"Paman Mukuro?" masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, gadis kecil itu tampak menatap sang paman berkepala nanas yang entah sejak kapan menggendongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ayame-chan?"

"U—Uhm, tapi kakiku sakit—" Mukuro melihat kearah kaki Ayame yang tampak berdarah walaupun tidak parah karena terserempet oleh peluru yang ditembakkan oleh orang-orang itu.

"Tenang saja, pamanmu Ryouhei akan menyembuhkannya—" menepuk kepala kecil anak itu dan melihat beberapa orang yang akan kabur dari sana begitu saja, "—siapapun yang melangkahkan kakinya lebih dari itu, aku akan membunuhnya secara perlahan…"

Dan mereka berhenti begitu saja—

"MUKURO!" suara yang bagaikan toa yang tidak kalah dari teriakan Squalo itu terdengar membuat Ayame dan Mukuro menoleh dan menemukan Ryouhei yang mendekati mereka.

"Kau berisik Sasagawa Ryouhei—" tersenyum dengan empat persimpangan di kepalanya, dengan segera memberikan Ayame pada Ryouhei yang langsung menggendongnya, "—aku akan membereskan orang-orang ini. Bagaimana kalau kau menyembuhkan luka nona kecil ini Sasagawa Ryouhei?"

Mengusap pelan kepala Ayame, membuat gadis kecil itu tampak tertawa dan melihat kearah Mukuro yang sudah siap dengan tridentnya.

"Paman Mukuro," Mukuro menoleh pada Ayame yang memanggilnya dan memberikannya acungan jempol, "ayo kalahkan mereka!"

"Kufufu~ tentu saja gadis manis~"

"Kalau begitu kita akan sembuhkan lukamu dan mungkin sebelumnya membawamu ke tempat yang aman—ruangan Sawada paling aman untuk sekarang," Ayame kali ini menoleh pada pamannya yang berambut putih itu dan mengangguk.

…Ayame POV…

Uwaaa yang tadi itu seram, pantas saja Ayame dan yang lainnya tidak boleh keluar dari kamar sebelum dijemput salah satu paman atau anak buah dari paman Tsuna. Kalau tadi paman Mukuro tidak ada, mungkin Ayame sudah ditembak lagi ya.

Ugh, kakiku jadi tidak bisa bergerak karena kena peluru tadi. Kalau gitu luka di dagu ayah pasti lebih sakit daripada ini. Tapi kenapa ayah tidak mau disembuhkan oleh paman Ryouhei ya?

…End of Ayame POV…

"Ayame-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" saat pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan sang Don Vongola Decimo, dengan segera pemuda berambut cokelat itu berjalan cepat menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Melihat keadaannya yang tampaknya baik-baik saja membuatnya menghela nafas lega.

"Tidak apa-apa paman Tsuna, cuma kaki Ayame saja yang sakit—" Tsuna segera melihat kearah kaki Ayame yang terluka itu. Dengan segera Ryouhei meletakkan sang gadis kecil di sofa yang ada disana dan berjongkok.

"Sedikit penyembuhan dan lukamu tidak akan sakit lagi Ayame—" Ryouhei menggunakan Sun Flamenya untuk menyembuhkan luka di kaki. Hanya butuh beberapa saat setelah luka itu menutup dengan sempurna dan tidak ada rasa sakit lagi.

"Nah selesai! Apakah masih sakit Ayame?"

"Tidak paman, terima kasih!" tersenyum dan menggoyangkan kakinya, mencoba untuk menunjukkan kalau kakinya tidak sakit lagi.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau tetap disini dulu, aku akan mencoba untuk menghubungi Hayato dan Takeshi," Tsuna menepuk kepala Ayame dan mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi kedua sahabat sekaligus guardiannya itu.

"Hayato—"

"_JUUDAIME! Ma—maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk menangani teri itu, tetapi ada yang lebih penting—"_

"Hayato aku tahu—"

"_A—aku tahu kalau aku tidak melakukan tugasku sebagai tangan kananmu dengan baik, setelah ini aku akan bersedia menerima hukuman dari anda!"_

"Hayato—tunggu dulu."

"_I—ini benar-benar urusan yang penting, aku tidak bisa menemukan Ayame dimanapun dan ternyata terjadi penyeragan—"_

"Hayato! Ayame sedang bersamaku sekarang—" setelah beberapa saat mencoba untuk berbicara, Tsuna mendapatkan kesempatan itu dan yang diterimanya adalah keheningan di sebrang telpon.

…

"_B—Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana Juudaime…"_

Tsuna _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuan sahabat sekaligus tangan kanan dan guardiannya itu. Ayame yang mendengar suara ayahnya yang sangat keras itu hanya tertawa. Tsuna yang mendengar tawa itu segera mendekat dan mencubit sebelah pipinya.

"Kau sudah membuat papamu khawatir Ayame-chan, setelah papa dan ayahmu datang kau harus meminta maaf—"

"Aku mengerti paman Tsuna!"

…Ayame POV…

Yang tadi menyembuhkan Ayame adalah paman Ryouhei, dia seperti dokter tetapi lebih baik, lebih berisik, dan kalau memeriksa itu tidak sakit. Luka-luka Ayame dan yang lainnya juga langsung sembuh karena paman Ryouhei.

Walaupun sering bertengkar dengan yang lainnya karena terlalu berisik, tetapi paman Ryouhei adalah paman yang baik.

Dan yang tadi menghubungi papa adalah paman Tsuna. Dia adalah pemimpin dari tempat ini—boss dari papa dan ayah serta paman lainnya. Walaupun boss, Ayame tidak pernah melihat perbedaan saat bersama paman Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya.

Paman Tsuna terkadang ceroboh, tetapi kalau sudah bertarung keren!

Bukannya papa dan ayah tidak keren sih, tetapi memang paman Tsuna lebih keren.

…End Ayame's POV…

"Haneuma, sudah kukatakan aku tidak apa-apa—" suara itu membuat Tsuna, Ryouhei, dan juga Ayame tampak menoleh untuk menemukan pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sang Cloud Guardian dan juga Don Cavallone yang mendorongnya masuk, "—lepaskan aku atau kamikorosu!"

"Tetapi Kyouya, aku tidak ingin kau bertarung dulu—bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian?" tertawa gugup, Dino tampak mendorong masuk Hibari yang tampak menatapnya tajam. Yah, walaupun tidak terlalu ditanggapi oleh Dino.

"Aku masih bisa bertarung—" mengangkat tonfanya dan akan keluar lagi sebelum Dino menahannya.

"Kumohon Kyouya," mengatupkan tangannya dan membungkuk, "sekali ini saja—sampai bayi itu lahir kau jangan bertarung dulu."

"Apa untungnya untukku?"

"Aku akan menemanimu bertarung setelah itu—" yah walaupun itu adalah ide yang buruk, tetapi lebih aman untuk keadaan Hibari sekarang ini. Terdiam sejenak, pada akhirnya Hibari menurunkan tonfanya dan segera duduk di samping Ayame.

"Halo paman Kyouya!"

"Hn—kudengar herbivore di luar sudah membuatmu sakit huh?" Ayame tampak mengangguk dan tampak kesal. Menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan tampak menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya, padahal Ayame tidak berbuat nakal—tetapi orang-orang itu langsung menembak kaki Ayame," tampak bersemangat saat berbicara dengan Hibari, walaupun yang bersangkutan tampak hanya diam tetapi mendengarkan, "tetapi kaki Ayame sudah diobati paman Ryouhei!"

"Baguslah—" menepuk kepala Ayame dan membuat anak itu tertawa geli.

"Ayame-chan, kau mau menemani pamanmu dan calon adikmu ini kan?" Dino tampak berjongkok dan menatap Ayame yang tampak membalas tatapannya juga sebelum mengangguk senang.

"Tentu saja! Lagipula ini adalah adik pertama Ayame, yah walaupun bukan adik sungguhan—tetapi tidak ada yang lebih muda dari Ayame walaupun Kei dan Rei hanya berbeda beberapa menit lahir daripada Ayame," tampak seolah mengerti apa yang ia katakan, sepertinya memang otaknya diatas usianya—seperti Gokudera Hayato, "dan Ayame juga akan meminta adik pada papa dan ayah! Paman Reborn dan paman Lambo juga!"

GEDUBRAK!

Tentu saja selain Hibari yang lainnya tampak terjatuh mendengarnya. Terutama Tsuna yang mendengar nama Thunder Guardiannya dan juga mantan Tutornya itu tersebut.

"Me—memangnya Ayame-chan tahu bagaimana cara membuat adik?" pertanyaan bodoh dari Dino dijawab dengan tatapan tajam dari Hibari yang cukup untuk membunuhnya kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang.

"Tahu, biasanya kalau ayah dan papa berada di kamar dan sedang berhu—" menutup mulut Ayame dengan segera, sepertinya ia terlalu pintar untuk anak seumurannya saat itu. Bahkan untuk masalah uhukberhubungansexuhukpun sepertinya anak berusia 4 tahun ini sudah tahu.

"A—ahaha, paman sudah mengerti—baiklah, paman Dino mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga pamanmu!"

…Ayame's POV…

Nah, kalau yang ini paman Kyouya dan juga paman Dino. Kedua papa Ryo-nii—paman Kyouya adalah Cloud Guardian Vongola yang katanya paling kuat selain paman Tsuna. Dulu katanya paman Kyouya sangat galak, kalau ada yang melanggar peraturan langsung dipukul oleh paman.

Tetapi, Ayame tidak pernah dipukul—mungkin karena Ayame tidak sengaja saja ya…

Walaupun tatapannya dingin, tetapi paman Kyouya baik pada Ayame dan juga yang lainnya. Ya, kalau ada apa-apa paman Kyouya selalu datang cepat dan menyelesaikan semuanya—sama seperti paman Mukuro.

Kalau yang lainnya itu adalah paman Dino, berbeda dengan paman lainnya—paman Dino sama seperti paman Tsuna, yang memimpin suatu kelompok. Tetapi paman Dino memiliki kelompok yang berbeda dengan paman Tsuna.

Walaupun begitu, paman Dino sudah seperti paman Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya—ada juga Romario-jii-san dan juga yang lainnya. Oh iya, paman Dino itu ceroboh kalau tidak ada paman Kyouya atau yang lainnya! Pernah sekali, paman terjatuh entah karena apa padahal di depan tidak ada apapun.

"Ayame!"

Ah!

…End of Ayame's POV…

"Papa!" senang melihat pria berambut perak yang masuk bersama dengan seorang pria lainnya dengan rambut hitam dan luka di dagunya. Berlari dan memeluk kaki ayahnya yang langsung menangkapnya dan menggendongnya.

"Kau sudah membuatku cemas anak nakal—" menghela nafas dan melihat gadis kecil itu yang tampak tertawa melihat papanya, "—kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tadi Ayame terluka karena tembakan herbivore—" Hayato menatap Hibari dengan tatapan tajam, mengajari anaknya hal seperti itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kesal, "—tetapi sudah disembuhkan oleh paman Ryouhei!"

"Haaah, untung saja kau ada disana senpai—lain kali kalau kau sudah bangun, bangunkan saja ayah atau papamu ini," menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap pada kedua orang tuanya itu, Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera tampak mengerutkan dahinya, "kenapa?"

"Karena Ayame tahu kalau papa dan ayah capek setelah tadi malam—" menutup mulutnya dengan segera, Gokudera tampak hanya menghela nafas dan menatap Yamamoto yang tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.

Ayame's POV

Nah! Kalau yang ini adalah papa dan ayah Ayame! Yamamoto Takeshi dan juga Gokudera Hayato—dulu, Ayame pernah disuruh oleh ayah Takeshi untuk memanggil papa Hayato dengan sebutan mama, tetapi karena itu ayah sampai tidur di luar selama 1 bulan.

3

Karena ingin membuat ayah dan papa senang, pada akhirnya Ayame memanggil papa Hayato dengan sebutan papa!

Papa adalah tangan kanan paman Tsuna dan juga Storm Guardiannya, sementara ayah adalah Rain Guardian dari paman Tsuna. Papa punya kucing yang lucu bernama Uri dan ayah punya anjing bernama Kojirou dan burung bernama Jirou.

Walaupun tidak selucu Hibird punya paman Kyouya sih.

Yah, walaupun tidak punya mama, tetapi Ayame sudah cukup memiliki dua orang papa!

End of Ayame's POV

"Nee Tsunayoshi-kun~" suara yang terdengar bernada cukup seram itu terdengar membuat semuanya menoleh untuk menemukan seorang pria berambut putih dengan tattoo di bawah mata kirinya berwarna ungu, bersama dengan perempuan berambut ungu panjang dan eyepatch di mata kanannya. Jangan lupakan anak kecil berambut putih cukup panjang dengan mata berwarna ungu bersama mereka.

"Chrome—ah, Sen, Byakuran, kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Sen ingin bertemu dengan Shou-chan, jadi aku membawanya kemari—walaupun sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat huh?" Byakuran tampak melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada anak laki-laki itu yang menatap sekelilingnya.

"Aku kemari ingin mengatakan pesan dari Mukuro-sama…"

"Eh, ada apa dengan Mukuro?"

"Oh, tentang masalah izin membunuh beberapa orang musuh diluar sana?" Byakuran tampak terlihat seolah berfikir, sementara Chrome hanya mengangguk dan Tsuna tampak _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

"Bukankah ia sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membunuh siapapun?!"

"Oh, sepertinya itu karena Mukuro-sama melihat musuh-musuh itu hampir menculik Kei-kun dan Rei-kun, boss…" langkah untuk menghentikan Mukuro terhenti karena perkataan Chrome. Wajah tenang Tsuna tadi berubah seketika menjadi dingin dan juga tajam.

"Oh, mereka berani menculik anak-anakku? Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan dekorasi es terbaru—"

"Juudaime, aku akan membantumu! Ayame, kau tetap disini bersama dengan Sen dan Hibari oke," Ayame hanya mengangguk saat kedua orang tuanya tampak akan berjalan keluar. Anak laki-laki berambut putih yang tadi dibawa oleh Byakuran tampak mendekatinya.

"Jadi, namamu adalah Ayame Yamamoto?"

"Eh iya, namamu adalah Sen bukan—paman Byakuran sering menceritakan tentangmu," Ayame tampak tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Semua orang dewasa yang ada di ruangan—Tsuna dan yang lainnya belum sempat keluar—menatap mereka berdua, "salam kenal!"

…

Mengulurkan tangannya, menarik tangan Ayame dan mengecup pipinya dengan cepat.

"Salam kenal juga Ayame-chan~ namaku adalah Sen—kau sangat manis~"

KRIK

…

"U—Uhm," Ayame yang tampak wajahnya memerah segera mundur dan berlari kearah ayahnya. Bersembunyi dibelakang kakinya seolah takut dengan Sen yang tampak bertampang polos seolah tidak melakukan apapun tadi.

"BYAKURAN! Apa yang anakmu lakukan pada anakku bodoh!"

"Fufufu~ sepertinya Sen menyukai Ayame-chan eh?" Byakuran tampak tertawa dan menepuk kepala anaknya itu, "aku akan menceritakan pada Shou-chan nanti malam~"

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!"

…Ayame POV…

Yang tadi adalah paman Byakuran—paman Byakuran baik sekali, selalu memberikan permen dan juga makanan manis bernama marshmallow setiap kali datang ke mansion. Permennya enak, dan paman Byakuran sering menceritakan anak paman Byakuran yang bernama Sen.

Hari ini Ayame baru saja bertemu dengan Sen—dan tiba-tiba saja sudah dicium! Bahkan Kei, Rei, dan juga Ryo-nii tidak pernah mencium Ayame seperti itu.

/~/

Uwaaa, kenapa muka Ayame merah sih, panas lagi. Apa Ayame sakit ya—tapi sepertinya tadi Ayame baik-baik saja. Seperti ini karena dicium oleh Sen tadi—apa Sen melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh paman Reborn ke paman Lambo ya?

Makanya Ayame jadi demam seperti ini!

Uwaaa, papa! Dada Ayame juga sakit—

Kenapa ya…

…To be Continue…

Mengganti sudut pandang dari Ryo menjadi Ayame XD

Satu hari bersama dengan Ayame dan juga semua anggota Vongola!

Ada karakter baru kan, Sen—anak dari Byakuran dan Irie Shouichiyang kayaknya—antara Playboy atau memang senang sama Ayame XD

Ga bapak, ga anak samaaa aja!

Oh iya, kalau mau—chapter depan mungkin sudut pandang si kembar, atau mau lanjut sudut pandang Ryo yang artinya bakal Skip sampe adeknya lahir?

Dan terima kasih untuk **bhiblu21 **dan **ByuuBee**__yang sudah komen di Special Story Eathan x Ryo XD

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya ^^

PS : Oh iya, ada ide untuk pairingin Chrome sama siapa? ._. Maunya sih Enma soalnya dia ga ada pasangan… (FTW 0096)


End file.
